My Angel
by Kikyohater220
Summary: SessKag Sesshomaru OOC Kagome was born in a world where women rule. Sesshomaru was born in a world where demons rule. How can they handle things when they start to develop fellings for each other. Will Naraku get Kagome? Find out! I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

This is a SessKag fic. Don't like it, don't read it! I do accept flames; I want them and some pointers if you will.

**PLEASE READ THE STUFF IN BOLD! IT IS IMPORTANT TO READ!**

**This is a rewritten version so i hope you enjoy it!**

**Pairings:**

**Kag/Sess**

**San/Mir**

**Izayoi/Taisho**

**Inu/Kik later Inu/Koga- If you don't like yoai don't read some parts b/c i do have Koga and Inu moments!**

0000000000000000000

Above the snow white clouds, above the light blue sky, far away in a different world was a kingdom where women rule. Some people say it's a heaven, others say it's a city where rare creatures live. No one knows for sure but a group of people will find out for themselves. This is a story where an angel finds true love.

There was a castle through the white mist that stood tall protecting the villages that it hovered over. People and creatures alike always stop and stare at its beauty. Many lived in this castle, some servants, others maids, and then family and important guest.

There were many windows that could be seen and each window belonged to a room of some sort. One of those windows shone in the light that belonged to a young girl. Looking inside of this room, people would think _wow_. The room itself was huge with a queen size bed. But the room was just for her; after all she was of great importance.

The girl was sitting on her bed lost in thought. One would think she was a god with her looks. Even though she was beautiful, she felt like something was missing as she looked out her window to stare at her kingdom. Her deep blue eyes sparked as the sun reflected off of them. Who was she? She was the beautiful princess, her mother the lovely lady, and her father who was the hansom lord.

A knock come through her door. The girl jump a little from the unexpected noise. Quickly she regained her composer and cleared her throat.

"Come in." said the raven haired girl.

The door to her room open softly and a male servant walked in. The servants' clothes were simple; a single kimono, blue in color with dark blue strips in random places.

He bowed to his princess not talking his eyes off of the floor.

"Lady Kagome you are requested in the throne room." he told her. Kagome nodded and gave a flick of her hand dismissing the servant.

Seeing he was being dismissed the servant bowed once more and walked out while closing the door. Kagome listened as the servant walked away.

_I wonder what the big meeting is all about._ Kagome sighed as she thought.

Just recently her mother has been telling her of a meeting coming up today; about something big. Kagome didn't know what but it had to be important.

Kagome walked to her full length mirror and stared at the refection of her. Being 5'7 tall, big cheerful blue eyes, white slim and curvy body back. Her beautiful sliver white wings that came from the middle of her back to almost toughing the floor. Her two piece outfit that was all white with only the top covering her breasts and shoulders, a white skirt that looks like a mini skirt that had a long strip down the middle with ankle and bracelet rings. Two round golden ankles bracelets on her left ankle and one golden bracelet on her right wrist.

_Well, looks presentable enough._ thought Kagome as she turned and made her way out of her room.

Once out of her room she traveled for a moment as her room was the fifth floor in the castle that she resided in. She walked slowly not wanting to get to the meeting any time soon, so she took her time. She waved hello to her servants and maids as each person who came across her bowed in respect. She studied the paintings of her ancestors and her family and just all in all enjoying what little time she had left before entering the throne room.

After walking for some time going down stairs and hallways Kagome finally managed to get to the entrance of the throne room. There were guards there of course but she waved them away. She wanted just a second more before entering. Taking a deep breath Kagome prepare herself. Whatever was going to happen in that room Kagome knew it was not going to be good for her. Slowly exhaling she pushed the doors open.

Kagome come into the throne room where her mother and father were. There was someone else too. A male with red glowing eyes, wavy black hair, and…black wings.

"Mother, who is this?" asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at what her mother was wearing today. Unlike Kagome she wore the finest kimonos they could buy in their land. Many layers upon layers she wore. But Kagome could guess that if there was any danger to come to pass there would be an armor outfit under all those layers.

_Why does mother wear so many layers? It has to be so hot to wear that many layers! I feel hot just staring at her!_ Kagome thought.

Her mother was looking at her with brown wise eye with a hint of sadness in them as she began to speak to try and break it gently. But before she could tell her daughter her mate stepped in.

"Your husband, Kagome." told her father bluntly. It was straight and to the point just what Kata didn't want.

"Musica!" scowled her mother at her father. It was not his place to speak. No male was allowed to speak until given permission from their mate. It was against the law and now her father was going to pay for it. The punisher, her mother, for it was her or any other female's place to punish their mate if they stepped out of line.

"What, Kata! We have to tell her anyway. Just say it now rather than later." Musica said defending himself. He knew the laws yes but his mate was stalling for time in telling his daughter the important news. He would not have it. This was his daughter too and he would be damned to beat around the bush in matters like this.

"I will not hear of it! Go to our room. We will talk about your punishment later." ordered Kata as she pointed her index finger to the entrance door to the throne room. Musica grew with rage but held it in. His mate was acting like he was but a mere child.

She could not have this. Her mate stepped out of line. She was the Lady of the castle and being so she had to be strict in these matters. She will not have dishonor betroth upon them nor will she have an army full of her people; each trying to take her throne because they saw her as weak. Kata watched as Musica narrowed his eyes but obeyed and went to their room. She would have to deal with him later. Right now it was her daughter who is more important then a punishment for her mate. Though no one noticed, Kagome was shocked beyond life itself. Kata tried to smooth Kagome down before it was too late.

"Kagome you're 19 now and you have not taken a mate or a boyfriend yet. I'm getting older in my age. I won't be here forever you know. The rules states that when the leader female; that's me, has died or reached their 600th day of birth, the daughter will take the throne with her mate/boyfriend as long as she is over the age of 8. So you'll have to take control when that happens with your mate and that's coming sooner then you know." said her mother.

Even with the gentleness and facts of words in Kata's speech Kagome didn't care. This was her life and only her life. How dare they choose a man for her and a possible mate? That enraged Kagome farther.

"What!" Kagome all but screamed. She flexed her long nails which became long like claws.

This was an outrage! She will not mate with this man. Her mother sighed. She knew this was going to happen. Her daughter was head strong and was one of those angels that believed in love. Though most couples loved each other but there are some that had to marry because they too were in a similar situation just like this one.

"Kagome listen-" Kata was cut of by Kagome's rage.

"NO! You listen, this is my life and if I get a guy it will be out of love, not like this! I don't even know this man!" Kagome screamed at her mother. She couldn't believe this!

The man that had stood quietly for the whole time stood up and came up to Kagome bowing in respect at arms length. Just being that close to him made Kagome's skin crawl.

"I'm Naraku." he said. It was then that Kagome turned to fly away leaving everyone behind her.

000000000000000

She cried. How could her parents do that to her? She flew back to her room and cried. That is what she has been doing 'til now. Why would her mother do this? It didn't make any sense to her. She knew that her mother didn't have long until she was taken off her throne and she Kagome was to take it over but Kagome never thought that her mother would force her own daughter into a mating that was not out of love.

_Well, I'll show them. I'll fight this Naraku person and win._ Kagome thought with determination.

That was the only way an angel could reject another in this would. Even though females rule, males have some rights as will. Like if the male showed the female that even though he had lost the battle he was powerful enough to be the female's mate or the male would have to leave her alone by law if the female wishes it. But if the male won he could do anything to her, **_anything _**to her and there will be nothing she could do about it. Though it was rare for an abusive male, it was even rarer of the male to win at all.

It was ok though, she was powerful; more powerful then most women. Women though are naturally born powerful while the males have power but they have to train a good deal amount of time to just catch up to an average women in her world so coming across a powerful male was a rare sight but a frightening one at that.

_We, women may rule but it's rare also to come across a brutal one that beat up men for fun or pleasure. _thought Kagome.

That's what she was going to do fight and reject him. A knock come from the door. "Come in." said Kagome. A servant came in a bowed.

"My Lady, the Lady and Lord wishes to see you." said the servant and walked out.

It was time.

Kagome walked out of her room thinking that it was easy fight to win. If only she knew…if only she knew…

* * *

She flew through the hash winds of the tremendous storm that was going on around her, on this world; a different world from her own. She had fled from the battle that had happened not too long ago. This Naraku person used trickery in the battle like calling in other fighters. It was forbidden in such fights. She was battered and injured trying to find a way off the water floor called an ocean and on to land safely. But that wasn't going to happen.

The winds grow harder and harder. Any harder Kagome thought her wings would break more than they were. Trying to see ahead Kagome hadn't noticed a tsunami coming her way. Seeing and hearing the extra water Kagome turned around just in time to see the tsunami crash down upon her. Her screech reached no body. The last thing she heard were her bones and wings break under the heavy force.

Then…nothing but darkness.

000000000000000000

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the big blue sky. There was a huge forest and an ocean in view. Not hash or rough but gentle and easing. Like that storm never came at all last night.

In the forest not too far from the ocean was a good size hut; big for royalty; get away hut for those that lived inside. A young girl comes running out from inside. Her arms spread like she was going to fly any second. She was around 8 years of age, big brown innocent eyes, and dark brown hair going a little past her mid back. She ran in circles playing her own little game. It was amazing that she could run like that in her orange and yellow checkered kimono.

Then an elderly woman came out wearing beautiful layers of kimonos. She had very long dark hair going to the ground. She looked around 30 but still had a look in her violate eyes that said she was a kind and loving lady. She called out to the young girl that was running around. At the said of the woman's voice, the little girl stopped her playing to listen.

"Rin don't stray too far, there might be danger ahead." said the lady from the front of the hut.

The girl, Rin nodded her head and said, "Yes, grandma Izayoi. But can I go to the ocean so I can pick sea shells?" asked Rin.

Izayoi sighed. She couldn't say no to little Rin. She was so innocent that it was hard to restrict the girl or punish her.

"Yes, you may." said Izayoi.

"Thank you." With that Rin left to get sea shells while her grandmother went back inside the hut.

Rin started picking shells in the late morning and now late afternoon. She had many; pink ones, blue ones, yellow ones, and more. Rin smiled happily to herself. Rin couldn't wait until she showed her daddy what she had. She would have looked for shells all day but…

"RIN! TIME FOR LUNCH!" said a deep and of course a man's voice. That was her daddy calling her. She had to go.

"Coming!" Rin gave a shout to her daddy and turned to leave for lunch when she heard a sound of something flapping like wings of some kind.

It was funny that she only heard it now. Curious got the best for her like always and she started to look where she heard the noise coming from. Turning past a bolder what she saw made her gasp. There, right there; was a woman with wings on her back struggling to stand up and fly once again. The lady seemed to be in pain as she tried to move her body, Rin observed.

Rin hid behind a bolder that was next to her thinking that the woman was a demon that would hurt her. She whimpered as she tried to mold herself with the bolder trying to keep hidden. She had been attacked by a demon before and ever since then she had been afraid of anything that wasn't human, though if her father was here she would not have been afraid. He would always protect her. But he wasn't here and she was alone with this strange woman that had wings.

Hearing the young girl's gasp put the angel in alarm. She didn't know where she was or if the girl's presents was a threat to her or not. But alas from injures she had sustained from fighting she was in no condition to fight the threat. The blood lose was finally getting to her and she fell to her knees.

Rin started to come out when she saw the woman trying to get in a fight position but failing to do so. It wasn't until Rin saw that the woman fell to her knees that she tried to get a little closer.

_Is she okay?_ thought Rin.

"Go away." a voice was heard.

Rin jumped at the voice and hid behind the bolder again. She didn't know if this demon was going to hurt her and she didn't know that the woman could talk. It was some time before Rin came out of her hiding spot again. She could see that the woman was injured and could not walk.

Even now Rin watched as the woman tried and tried again to get to her feet but she would fall right back to her knees. Rin then decided that she wanted this woman to be her friend. Hey, if she could be friends with her daddy, Rin was certain that she could get the woman's friendship. So in the only way she knew how to get the angel's friendship she started to talk back.

"Hi." Rin started to talk to the woman hoping to get a response.

"…" The woman didn't say anything, she didn't even move.

Seeing that the woman wasn't going to talk back Rin took a different way on the subject of making friends with the woman.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?" asked Rin. The angel seeing the young's face of innocence made to answer young Rin's question.

"…I'm…Kagome." It was the last thing Kagome was able to say before she fainted, landing on her stomach. The last thing she heard was a scream coming from the young girl that was called Rin.

Rin saw that her new friend Kagome closed her eyes and fall to the ground. She screamed thinking that her new friend had just died. That couldn't happen; she just got Kagome to talk to her. It wasn't fair!

00000000000

**This story takes place where demons and humans live together!**

**There may be some grammar mistakes and for that i am sorry but bare with me.**

**For those that have read this story before please read it again! I have change quite a few things and add others into this story that you have not read yet and if you haven't it could get you mixed up.**


	2. Chapter 2

A man was helping his father who was helping his mate set up for dinner. It was to be steak and mash potatoes. The man was starting to get worried. He had called for his daughter, Rin 10 minutes ago and yet she had not returned from playing outside. That bothered the man. He didn't want anything to happen to his little girl.

He and his father were done setting things up and he was about to call Rin again when he heard something that he didn't ever want to hear; it was a scream. Not just a little scream but a loud one and it was coming from Rin. Upon hearing her scream the man that looked around twenty-three or so come running towards Rin with his father not far behind. When they got there they saw Rin crying on her knees.

The twenty-three year old ran to Rin and embraced her in his strong arms to give her a shoulder to cry on. While doing so he began to look her over for any wounds or any sign that she was injured but the fact that she was crying was the only sign that said she was hurt in some way. He could not find wounds of any kind on his daughter. The man watched as his father walked towards them.

The older man came over and knelt down to Rin's height. "Rin what's wrong dear?" he asked gently.

"Kagome is dead." Rin wailed putting her small fists to her eyes.

"Who is Kagome?" the man asked as he began to look around the area.

"Kagome is my new friend. She's over there." Rin pointed to Kagome's limp form. Both men looked at Kagome's direction.

The older of the two men went over to Kagome's body. It was a horrible sight to see. Her silver wings on her back looked broken and deformed; feathers missing and going in different directions, her body was cover in claw marks of some kind, and there was multipliable bruising on her face and arms.

"Grandpa Taisho is she dead?" Rin asked trying to calm her self to speak right.

Taisho knelt down to Kagome's side and put two of his fingers to her throat. He then shook his head. There was a pulse there; faint and weak but it was there.

"No. She isn't, dear. She just fainted from all those wounds she has." Taisho turn to the younger man that was his son. "Sesshomaru take Rin. I got the girl…I mean Kagome." With that said Taisho picked up Kagome while Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and they ran back to the hut where a frantic Izayoi greeted them.

00000000000000000

"Oh my god Taisho! What happened to her?" Izayoi franticly said. They ran through the hut looking for a room to place Kagome. They found one in the far corner of the hut. There Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped back to let his father able to come into the room.

"I don't know. Rin found her by the ocean." said Taisho laying Kagome down on a small bed in a spare room.

At first they all stared at her when Izayoi snapped out of it first. She calmly said, "Alright now, I need the first aid kit, some rags, and hot water." Sesshomaru and his father did as ordered and came back at record time. They remained standing in the door way after Izayoi took the items in her arms. Turning back to the girl to get her undressed and to clean and bandage her wounds. Izayoi's hands stopped inches from Kagome's bloody clothing. Glaring at her stepson and husband, who were still standing at the door way looking at both her and Kagome.

"Do you mind? Get out, perverts!" ordered Izayoi.

Both men seemed to snap out of their trances and looked at Izayoi. Izayoi stood glaring at them, arms crossed, and a blood vessel popping out in her forehead. Taisho gulped hard. He knew his mate was mad and she was scary when she was. Though nothing was worse then when she made him sleep outside of their room for days, even weeks before he was allowed back in. Taisho shuddered thinking back to those days. It was something he didn't want to experience again.

"W-well Sesshomaru lets check upon little Rin." a shaky Taisho said. Putting a hand on to Sesshomaru's back, Taisho gently push him out the door with him not far behind and closing the door softly.

Izayoi got to work after the door to the room shut close. She couldn't believe the damage that was done to this girl. But she continued to work none the less. After 2 hours of cleaning, dressing, and resetting some of her bones in her body; Izayoi was done.

Izayoi wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead for some time with her left forearm. She changed out of her many layers of clothing and into a simple on. She didn't want the one she wore to be stained with blood.

_Whew! That was tiring. I wonder where she got all these wounds from. Some of these wounds are really deep._ thought Izayoi while cleaning up her medical mess and Kagome's blood mess when she heard a moan on the small bed; it was the winged girl that her mate and son had brought back with them.

The angel Kagome opened her eyes and Izayoi got closer to her.

"Hello dear. How do you feel?" asked Izayoi gently and at a safe distance. Izayoi didn't want to scare the woman or have her start attacking.

Kagome saw the woman and tried to jump away from her. Though in doing so she flinched under the pain she felt go through her body. _Where am I? Who is this? _thought Kagome.

"Oh dear, don't worry. You're safe here." said the woman. "My name is Izayoi. And yours is Kagome, right?"

Kagome was going to attack her. This person knew her name before she had given it. To Kagome; this woman was an enemy. But than some one came bursting throw the door; it was that little girl from before; Rin.

"Grandma is Kagome awake yet?" asked Rin running up to Izayoi.

_So, is that why she knew my name before I gave it? That girl; Rin, she told her. _thought Kagome. It made sense to Kagome now. It eased her some but not much.

"Yes dear, but she is probably still weak. Let her rest for a while." Izayoi told the child gently. Rin gave an okay and left the room.

_The room?_ Kagome was so caught up she forgot to check her surroundings; a foolish mistake on her part. Though there were no enemies this time, Kagome swore not to make that mistake again. She could have been some where's else; a place where an enemy was there lying and waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Kagome scanned the room with her eyes trying not to move her head. To her surprise the room she was in was bare to the bone and simple. Wooden walls and floors, a single; bed which she lays in, and a shelf with a mirror on top.

"Dear?" someone asked from her front. Kagome blinked. She forgot the woman Izayoi was still here.

"…yes." Kagome said in a cracking voice. Kagome placed a hand on her throat. How long has it been since she had water.

Izayoi saw the movements that Kagome had made and left the room. When she came back she found that Kagome was still in the same spot she had left her in. Izayoi brushed it off and showed Kagome the glass of water she had in her hands.

Kagome looked up as she saw the cup of water that Izayoi got for her. Gently Kagome took the glass of water from Izayoi's hand and slowly drank the water. When she was done Izayoi tenderly grasped Kagome's shoulders gently pushing Kagome down onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep. You can see the rest of my family later. Just get better for now, okay?" said Izayoi.

Kagome nodded her head deciding that this woman was trustworthy and closed her eyes to sleep.

Izayoi looked at Kagome one last time before leaving and closing the door softly behind her. When the door shut closed Izayoi sighed. It would be a long time before Kagome would be trusting them any time soon.

The next day around six am, Izayoi went to check on Kagome. She wanted to see how Kagome was fairing. When she got to the wooden door, she opened it to find…nothing. Kagome was gone.

"Kagome!" Izayoi called out franticly.

"Izayoi, what's wrong?" Taisho asked as he ran towards his mate. He had heard of his mate's call for the woman and came to make sure everything was in order.

"It's Kagome, she's gone." Izayoi told her mate.

"Huh?" Taisho didn't notice the absent of the woman named Kagome.

The bed at which she had laid on was folded and tucked. Like she never slept on it the night before when they brought her here. Taisho started to sniff around the room.

"Her scent is faint in this room. Meaning she left a whole ago." Taisho gave another sniff. "Though it seems that the scent is leading towards the ocean, I suggest we follow it." said Taisho. They were about to leave when Sesshomaru came running throw the door.

"Rin's gone." he said.

Now Taisho was angry. He had let Kagome stay, be safe, and cared for and this is what she shows for it. Kidnapping Rin; of all people. They started towards the ocean. When they got there they saw two people; a small one and a tall one; Kagome and Rin.

"Look father there she is." said Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

He was pissed. Kagome had taken Rin and he would be damned if he was going to let Kagome get away for what she did. When they got closer they noticed that they where not on the shore but in the ocean itself. They wondered why. They found out when they fully reached them.

They gasped, even Sesshomaru, as they couldn't believe their eyes. Kagome, with little Rin on her shoulders was standing **_on_** the water, not in it. Kagome, it seems has done nothing to Rin, for she was staring at the ocean and sunrise view that had played right in front of her.

Rin had been watching the sunrise and ocean water since early this morning. She heard Kagome get up and wanted to play with her, so she followed. After a while Rin turned her head to see her family at the shore line. Rin turned just enough so she could wave to them.

"Hey! Daddy, grandma, grandpa! Look at me I'm on the water! Can you believe it?" said Rin happily. This was something that never has happened before and she was going to have fun with it as long as she could.

Kagome finally turned around to meet the family back at the shore. Kagome started to walk back to shore with Rin still on her shoulders; clapping happily. Kagome's ankle rings gave off a low tone as she walked on. When she got back on to the shore again she took Rin off her shoulders and set her down on her own two feet.

Kagome gave a little push on Rin's back towards her family and Rin ran right into the embrace of a young man no older then 23 years of age. Releasing from the embrace the young man searched for injuries of any kind and any sign of that Rin was hurt. Kagome thought outrages. Why would she hurt a fellow woman and to Rin no less?

When Sesshomaru was done looking at Rin he turned to look at Kagome then to the rest of his family. They all looked stunned. They were all looking at Kagome. He too looked at Kagome and saw that all of her wounds except the ones on her wings where completely healed. Sesshomaru stared at her. How could this girl heal all those injuries over one night? It wasn't possible. Not for Kagome, it seemed.

Kagome notice the stares but don't care much as she just turned to walk back on the ocean again. Before she could make it far though, she was stopped by Rin calling her name.

"Kagome? How come you can walk on water and I can't?" a pouting Rin asked.

Kagome just looked at her for a moment and then she came up to Rin. A small smile played on Kagomes' lips. When she got close enough to Rin she kneeled down to Rins' height. Kagome placed her hands on Rins' shoulders. Kagomes' smile grew bigger.

"It's magic." Kagome answered. Rin squealed. She was happy.

"Can I have magic too? I want to walk on water like you Kagome." Rin said smiling silly.

"Sure thing dear." Kagome then lifted her right hand and the hand glowed a light green with a hint of white in it; swirling around Kagomes' hand.

Before Kagome could touch Rin though the young man that was behind her came in a protective stance in front of Rin. "I, Sesshomaru will not let you touch Rin with that hand of yours." said the man that called himself, Sesshomaru.

_That's weird but at least his handsome. _thought Kagome but then shook her head knowing she shouldn't be thinking that.

"I assure you I won't harm Rin." said Kagome.

"I will be the judge of that, girl." told Sesshomaru to Kagome.

That put rage into Kagome's system. It wouldn't make sense to hurt Rin. One, if she wanted to hurt Rin wouldn't you think would have done it already and two, what reason would she have to hurt her? Rin was nothing but an innocence child! Kagome wanted to beat this insolent male for even thinking this but with a sigh Kagome calmed down. It was best not to go there...yet.

"Well if you would. Why don't you try it out first and then you can judge whether it's safe or not?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru reluctantly nodded in agreement; he would do it. He wanted to make his little girl happy but he had to make sure it was safe by his standards.

Kagome put her hand to him and his body flashed green and white. Sesshomaru felt nothing different on or inside of his body, Kagome came up to him and said, "Now picture yourself standing on top of the water and then walk towards the water itself."

Again Sesshomaru nodded and he closed his eyes as while as walking towards the water. Only he felt no water or any splash that could be heard that Sesshomaru had been in water. He heard Kagome say, "Open your eyes." so he did. When he did he saw he too was walking on top of the water.

_Impressive. _He turned to face Kagome and asked,

"What are you?"

"An Angel." Kagome replied as she walked back onto the water but this time with Rin right next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A day had passed since the Taisho family had found out that Kagome could walk on water. Sesshomaru hadn't fully trusted her yet so he was always with her when she was with Rin. Kagome didn't mind though she liked having Sesshomaru accompany her all the time. When Kagome wasn't with Rin or Sesshomaru she was in the study area next to the living room. Kagome wanted to read up on the word she escaped to.

The study room was simple like the room she woke up in. Wooden floors with one big red rug in the middle of the room and walls with maps hanging all over, a desk that was neatly organized by the looks of it with a red chair to match, and last but not least the five bookshelves with at least over a hundred books on each one.

Kagome was sitting in the red chair reading a book on the world's history. She became alert when she heard the front door slam open and close but that wasn't right though. Everyone but Rin and herself was in the house but Rin had become sick this morning and she was asleep in a different room. So, she couldn't have done that. So who could it be? She wondered. Thinking it was intruder she snuck out the study room and into the living room or main room where the front door was.

When Kagome got there she listened and tried to get a sense of their aura just incase it was one of the Taisho family that had reentered the house. She heard and sensed no one that she was familiar with, out of the six voices and auras. Being the one who would not go down without a fight and to protect young Rin, Kagome attacked the closest voice and it was a males'.

Jumping out of her corner she grabbed the person who own the voice by the throat; strangling him. He screamed and the others gasped at her action. Getting a closer look at the man she found out that he looked like Sesshomaru and Taisho but with…where those…cute DOG EARS! Kagome shook her head. Now is not the time to think of that. She must protect Rin.

The man struggled in her grip but the more he thrashed the more her hold on him tightened. The others where still in shock not able to help the young boy. After a long struggle the young man was pinned down by Kagome's legs and her other free hand.

When she got the man to where she wanted him she growled out, "Who are you?!"

The young man opened his honey golden eyes and grunted out, "I could ask you the same question." The young man choked for air. "This is my home." Kagome wanted to believe him but she needed proof for her to let go.

"Prove it."

A small voice came from the door way near the stairs to the second level of the house.

It was Rin.

00000000000000

Rin was sleeping peacefully when she heard the door slam open and close down stairs. At first she was afraid that it was a scary robber but upon hearing the same six voices that Kagome heard, Rin sighed with relief. It was just her uncle, Inuyasha; a half-demon.

Though Rin's relief was cut short when she heard him cry out like he was hurt or something. Why he would do that, she wondered. Then it clicked in her head it must have been Kagome. She never met Inuyasha before for he was with his friend for the weekend and coming in like that she must have thought he was a scary robber too. Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard chocking noises from the room below.

Rin ran as fast as she could, which wasn't all that fast considering she was sick with the flu. She had to stop Kagome from killing her uncle. It wouldn't look good to her other family and she wanted for Kagome to stay. Besides she could tell Kagome and her adopted father, Sesshomaru were falling for each other.

When Rin got down stairs she saw Kagome on top of Inuyasha with one hand wrapped around his throat. That has to be the choking noise she heard earlier. Rin heard her uncle say with difficulty, "This is my home."

Rin looked at Kagome. She could tell that Kagome wanted to believe him but her heard Kagome say "Prove it."

That was Rin's cue to enter.

"Kagome, it's okay. He's my uncle, Inuyasha. You haven't met before because he has been over with his friends over there all weekend." Rin said.

Kagome let Inuyasha go but kept a close eye on him as he neared Rin. Inuyasha turned his attention to Rin. She looked awful; pale, red puffy eyes, and a red, runny nose.

Then his attention to the people he came in with. "Thanks a lot guys. You were a great help when I just happen to have a near death experience and you guys do nothing!" Inuyasha ranted. His 'friends' were apologizing all at once but Inuyasha didn't care and just rolled his eyes.

After Inuyasha was done he went back to Rin and kneeled down to her eye level. Rin was sick and tired. Inuyasha could tell. so he was going to make this quick.

"Rin, who is this…um girl?" Inuyasha asked with hesitation. Inuyasha saw Kagome's bandaged up wings.

"Oh…she's Kagome; my newest friend. She comes from a different world and she's an angel too." said Rin smiling at her uncle. Inuyasha and his friends where shocked beyond compare. Some of Inuyasha's friends even fainted.

_So this is the girl I have to bring back. She's not so tough looking piece of cake! _thought some one in the room.

The next day after Inuyasha and his friends found out about Kagome. Most of them became close friends. The key word is 'most'. Kagome loved a girl named Sango like a sister already. Sango was a demon slayer and most a tough opponent to beat in really any battle. Sango always wore a pink and white kimono and a green skirt. Though Sango had a girly outfit on, she always had her slayer's outfit on and a hidden knife.

Then there's a young monk named Miroku. He was plain out a pervert. He's always hitting on Sango like groping her but it never goes unpunished. Sango would beat the crap out of him though she secretly loved it. Miroku hand purple and black robes as a monk would have and a staff that jingles as he walks. He was never one to be gloomy but always perky and gave wisdom. Though he should listen to his own words; groping women all the time.

Next was a little fox demon he's name is Shippo. He was the age of eight and came up to Kagome's knees. He was innocent and loving but he always teased Inuyasha. Shippo wore a blue kimono that had green leaves on the top part with a fury vest on top.

Kagome liked them the most.

Who she didn't like was Kikyo and Kagura. They spooked her out like they were going to do something to her any minute. Inuyasha well he was Inuyasha. Kagome thought he was okay but at least he didn't spook her out. Kikyo was cold hearted and wore that of a priestess; a white top and red pants.

While Kagura wore a one piece kimono with a yellow slash that was around her waist. They were evil Kagome was sure of it. The thing that she hated most about Kagura was that she's dating Sesshomaru that got Kagome furious. Kagome didn't know why she felt this way but sure as hell didn't like it one bit.

Kagome was a bit weirder out. All these things happing all in a month's time and it scared her. It scared her a lot. She kept thinking that her parents where going to find her or the evil man Naraku. Little did she know he was already there and waiting. Having some one watch her every move gave him more an advantage on Naraku's part. But little did he know that his trickery could only lead him so far.

In a weeks time Kagome and her newly found friends, that includes Sesshomaru and Rin, played many games and just hanging around the area. Kagome was still getting use to the idea that demons rule and her new surroundings.

As time grew though, Kagome and Sesshomaru simple crush grew into something more. When they both encountered this feeling they didn't understand. But that didn't mean it was killing both from the inside. It didn't stop Kagome though. Sesshomaru and Kagome had their special times as well while the others weren't looking.

Everyday in the morning Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru would walk on the water to watch the sunrise. When that was done they would eat breakfast and then go into the fields where the beautiful flowers were. Kagome and Rin could pick flowers all day if it weren't for the call for lunch. Rin and Kagome spent a lot of time together and that made Kagome and Sesshomaru spent a good amount of time together.

Rin was picking flowers when she looked up at Kagome. Everything was healed but her sliver wings. They still had wounds on them; it was like they wouldn't heal.

"Kagome, why are your wings not healed yet?" asked Rin. Kagome turned her head behind her and looked at her wings.

"Well I guess they aren't ready to heal yet Rin." Kagome lied.

She knew very well why they wouldn't heal. She wouldn't let them. If she did that would mean she had no reason to stay here anymore. She looked over to a large tree where a body rest, that body belonged to the man she had a huge crush on, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked back at her; he knew that she had lied to Rin about her wings. For that he was grateful but he didn't know why. He loved Kagura right? And way would she stay here of all places? Sesshomaru wondered.

Rin had yet another question. "Kagome where are you from?"

This got Sesshomaru's attention. Kagome just sighed. She knew this would happen eventually.

"How about I tell everyone at dinner? So I won't have to repeat myself." Kagome told the young girl. Rin nodded in agreement.

They played some more when the sun started to set.

"Rin? How about you go inside early? I'm sure grandmother would love to have your help." said Sesshomaru. Both Kagome and Rin looked surprised.

"Okay, daddy." Rin went running towards the house. Kagome just stared at him. 

_Why would he do that? _thought Kagome.

When Rin was out of sight Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"I want to show you something." With that Sesshomaru left; Kagome following close behind him.

00000000000000

Rin came to her home right at sundown and went in the back door. Rin came rushing throw the house clearly excited. Rin run to the first person she saw, Izayoi.

"Grandma, guess what?" asked Rin.

Izayoi giggled at Rin and replied, "What, dear?"

"Kagome is going to tell us where she lives."

Izayoi was shocked that Kagome was going to tell them this soon or at all.

"Rin, honey, where is Kagome and Sesshomaru?" asked Izayoi.

"They're going to some place. I don't know." Rin told her.

000000000000000

Sesshomaru and Kagome came to a stop in the middle of the forest. Sesshomaru was blocking her view when he stood aside. Kagome gasped. It was so beautiful. Kagome noticed that they where on a clef near a large waterfall. There was lightening bugs everywhere and from some many they created a small rainbow when near the waterfall. The mist was a nice touch to it too even if it was dark.

Sesshomaru asked if she wanted to get closer; she of coursed answer yes. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped down. Kagome didn't even flinch but she was surprised by the action.

When they got to the bottom there was a small lake at the end and slippery rocks everywhere. Kagome was walking around but Kagome slipped. Seeing that Kagome was falling Sesshomaru rushed to catch her fell when Kagome's lips accidentally went on Sesshomaru's. For a few seconds they shared a kiss. Before they new it they closed their eyes, but a sound snapped them apart immediately. They went home that night with slightly pink cheeks but now one commented if they did see it. They sat around a large rectangle-like table with everyone else there.

Inuyasha's friends where staying the night so they could get to know Kagome better so they where around the table when Kagome and Sesshomaru got there.

The sitting order was Taisho at the head, Izayoi at his right, Sesshomaru to his left. Next there was Rin next to him and Kagome next to Izayoi. Then there was Inuyasha next to Rin and Sango next to Kagome, Miroku next to Sango, and Kikyo next to Inuyasha. Kagura didn't like the sitting order; she sat at the very away form both Sesshomaru and Kagome. Then of course there was Taisho always looking at her; he didn't trust her.

"So, Kagome? Rin says you're going to tell us where you live, is that true?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and sighed.

This was going to be a long dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"_My Lady the Lady and Lord wish to see you." said the servant and walked out._

_It was time._

_Kagome went to the throne room where her parents and that man were earlier. Upon entering the throne room she saw her parents and that man named Naraku talking like family. Her father looked tired and wore. Kagome guessed it was his punishment he got from her mother._

_When Kagome entered the room everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Finally Kagome's mother spoke up._

"_Kagome, dear? Will you accept Naraku or will you battle him?"_

"_Battle__!!" Kagome yelled. She was not going to mate with this guy. Something wasn't right about Naraku._

_Kata nodded. They walked outside the castle and into a training field. The field was large in size and on the side lines were weapons of all kind to fight with. Both Kagome and Naraku didn't have the need of any weapon._

_When ready; Naraku and Kagome got to the far corns of the field. They got into a fighting stance. _

_The battle has begun._

"_So any last words before I beat you Kagome and take control of this your family's Kingdom?" _

"_Go to hell Naraku! Oh and by the way you aren't getting me or my Kingdom."_

We shall see. _thought Naraku. _

_Both Kagome and Naraku were staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Nothing was happening. The wind blew making the hair of both fighters swing in their faces. After a while of staring down at each other Naraku made his first move._

_Naraku charged at Kagome using his black devilish wings to glade threw the air with amazing speeds. Kagome saw it coming though and dodged it by side jump, landing gracefully 10 ft away from Naraku._

_Naraku smirked._

"_You can't possibly think you can win this, right?"_

"_I will win! And when I do you will never see me or my family again!" Kagome promised. To bad that this is a battle she can not win._

_Naraku charged at Kagome again. Kagome thought it wouldn't be wise to jump to the side again. So at the last minute Kagome jumped over Naraku barely missing his attack. Kagome stayed in the air after she jumped._

_Quickly without Kagome noticing Naraku sent out his hidden tentacles that came out of the ground behind her. Naraku smirked in victory as the tentacles were about to hit Kagome from her back side. _

_What Naraku didn't know was that Kagome was aware of his movements from the beginning. Kagome calmly turned around to face the danger head on. A normal person wouldn't be able to get out of the tentacles' way in time, but Kagome was anything but normal. _

This is what you get for underestimating me! _thought Kagome_

_In a quick flash Kagome's eyes' turned a shade of light blue and she held out her silver white wings in the air for her attack. Naraku looked on confused at to what she is doing with her wings._

_The tentacles were coming closer as Kagome prepared her attack. But Kagome was ready; her wings that were a slivery white started to glow into a soft blue like her eyes. _

_The tentacles were about to strike Kagome down when she pulled her wings back and thrust forward at the tentacles screaming, "Feather's Kiss!" _

_Sending a barrage of feather-like daggers towards Kagomes' enemy; the tentacles and some had flown to where Naraku was hit Naraku himself._

_Naraku had screamed in pain. _

The impotent wench! How dare she hit me like that! She will pay for this. _thought Naraku. _

_Naraku regained his bearings and used the cut tentacles at his advantage. Using just a small amount of power Naraku summoned his miasma; filling the air towards his little angel, Kagome hopping to get an edge on her. _

_Kagome turned around, seeing the threat clearly, Kagome again used her wings to curl herself into a feathery ball. This was one of her most powerful defensive move to block Naraku's attack, her feathers. _

_On the side lines Kata and_ _Musica flee from the miasma to a distance for the remainder of the fight._

_Naraku was outraged. Kagome blocked his miasma without even putting up a fighting move. He thought he could tire her out with numerous attacks. Will Naraku was wrong. _

_The miasma had cleared and Kagome came out of her feathery ball to continue the fight with Naraku._

_At the same time both Naraku and Kagome charged at each other. Naraku was flying his tentacles at the ready and Kagome was also flying with even greater speed than Naraku ever could get up to. What was weird to Kagome was that even if he could fly at the speeds he was flying now real angels like her could fly faster at his age._

So he's weaker than he is letting on or he's no angel at all. _Kagome thought. They were still charging and Kagome got her claws ready for her next attack. _

_Just as they were about hit each other Kagome brought down her claws that now glow a slight pink. With bringing them down Kagome screamed, "Hearts of Blades!" With that light pink blades shoot out of her claws slicing up Naraku's tentacles and him._

_Naraku jumped back and nodded to the forest behind him. Kagome didn't know she was in for when she heard the screams for her mother and father. Kagome looked at her parents who were on the ground for so reason. She turned her back on Naraku to get to them._

_Big mistake._

_While Kagome's back was turned Naraku stabbed in the stomach with one of Naraku's tentacles. Kagome screamed in pain but she tried to recover by using one of her healing abilities once the tentacle was out. But Kagome didn't even have a chance when claws raked against her flawless skin. Kagome got attacked again but this time with punches and kicks. This happened for awhile._

_When the attacks stopped Kagome looked up. She was surprised instead of just Naraku; there was Naraku and two other people with him. _

Cheater! _thought Kagome._

_There was a large purple looking thing and a dangerous calm light purple hair man but Kagomes' senses told her other wise that there was something else to that man._

_Kagome new it for sure now; Naraku wasn't from her world. Naraku looked at Kagome and as if he read her thoughts he said, "You think I'm not from this world, right?"_

_ Kagome nodded._

"_Well, that's correct. I'm not from here but here to take over this world. And you my dear as my mate." _

"_I will be damned before I mate with you!"_

_ With that her body started glow a bright white color. Kagome screamed, "Aura of Light!" In that moment her body disappeared._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Then I reappeared over what you would call an ocean. Form there I flew trying to find land but unfortunately I had to reappear when a bad storm hit. I flew 'til it was dark out when a tsunami came and took me away into the sea. I woke up scared because I didn't know where I was and I could fly with my wings broken form the storm. When Rin found me but I passed out from the blood loss and the last thing I heard was Rin screaming. I'm guessing the Taisho family knows the rest, right?" Kagome finished her story.

Taisho nodded. "We found Kagome when we heard Rin screaming for help. Izayoi took care of Kagome when she had woken up. From then on it was surprise after surprise." Taisho finished.

"So anyone else?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, what's it like on your world?" asked Miroku.

"Well, as you could gather from my story, the female are dominate and the males are submissive."

"How does that work?" asked Inuyasha."

Kagome gave a shrug. "It just does. It helps that females are born stronger than males. Females have been dominates since the start of our history, as far back as we can look."

Everyone was awed by the information.

"How do adults have babies if the mommy is on top?" Rin asked innocently enough. Many of the people in the room coughed and turned the bright right at Rin's question.

"Rin, honey, that is not a question you ask people." Sesshomaru informed his daughter.

Kagome just waved it off. "It's okay I don't mind."

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth that him minded but Kagome cut him off.

"Since women are dominating, we put a spell on the mate that we have. This spell allows us to impregnate out males. Though in bed the males are dominate to some extant. That's probably the only time a male is dominate."

Izayoi stepped up and clapped her hands once. "Okay! I think it's time for bed for everyone."

Everyone nodded just grateful that it was over. It was scary to even thing about the last part Kagome had said. Everyone's thought continued though.

_So that's what happened._

_Kagome sure is powerful!_

_I wonder who this Naraku is? And where does he live?_

_Poor girl. She has to go through all of this._

_Kagome is strong. She would make a useful mate..._

_Must… touch… beautiful… butt…_

_Is he touching my butt?!_

_Slut._

_Candy!_

_So that is how it happened. I guess it won't be a piece of cake after all._

Everyone went to sleep that night with their own thoughts but Kagome. She was just worried for her mother and father.

She had been in this world for about two weeks and everything was heal even Kagome's wings but for some strange reason she did not leave. That was ok though no one really wanted her to leave anyway. She had still yet to go home. Kagome couldn't help but feel home sick. Her parents must be worried about her; for they last saw her in battle that they did not fully witness.

_Just one more week, will then I will go home. _thought Kagome. With that thought in her head Kagome went to sleep and dreamt of her and Sesshomaru's little kiss.

Morning came all too so for the people in the Taisho's house on a Friday. They ate breakfast and after that they got dressed for the day.

For Sango she wanted to wear something different to day so Sango grabbed and throw on skin tight jeans and a black shirt that says, 'You Know You Want This' in the front but on the back said, 'But You Can't Have It!'. Rin got dressed in a spring dress with pink flowers on it. Kagura and Kikyo are sluts so they're wearing short leather skirts and plain black shirts that showed way too much cleavage. As for Kagome and Izayoi they just wore pain jeans and shirts. The men all wore the same thing; jeans and shirts. They color of shirts were different thought; Inuyasha had red, Miroku, purple, Sesshomaru was wearing white and Taisho had a navy blue shirt.

When they were done they decided to just talk about life and the weather. It was noon when things started to get boring. After lunch Taisho suggested that they go out for fun. So there they were in the living room thing of places to go to.

When Sango got a great idea, she snapped her fingers as the idea came to her. "Let's go shopping at the mall!"

The girls nodded eagerly but the boys just groaned.

"Shopping, the mall?" said a confused voice. Everyone turned their head at that voice. The voice belonged to Kagome.

"What's 'the mall'?" said Kagome.

Everyone turned to her. Though they knew it was Kagome it was weird not seeing the wings on her back. They found out after some days that she could retract and re-grow her wings when she wanted to. It was then that they remembered what she had said. The people in the room gave a look saying 'she's crazy, right'. But then Kagome reminded them that she was from a different world and they didn't have such things there. They had forgotten that.

"Well then we're going to have to show her then, shall we?" said Sango. The girl teens and Izayoi nodded and the boys, including Sesshomaru and Taisho gulped, they were in for it now.

000000000000

Far away from the world that Kagome stayed in was a castle. It was dark and creepy; purple miasma flooded around the area; killing anything that came in its path. Inside the castle was an evil man with long black wavy hair; Naraku. Beside Naraku was Hakudoushi leaning against a wooden post.

"So when are we going to attack this Kagome?" asked Hakudoushi.

"Soon, we just need a little more information from our under cover friends we have there." said Naraku.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome and the others started to load into two cars. As they loaded though, Miroku went to his perverted 'Sango my love' mode.

"Sesshomaru, dear?" Kagura asked.

"Yes?" answered Sesshomaru

"Can I sit in your lap on the way to the mall?"

"But there won't be enough room in this car." Sesshomaru argued. "I am driving and Rin is sitting in the front seat with me. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are sitting in the back. The backseat is only for three people."

"So, you'll have to sit in Mr. Taisho's car then." said Kagome in disgust. Even after Sesshomaru dumped her she has been trying to seduce him in every way. Kagome giggled at how Sesshomaru broke up with her.

0000000000000

_Flash Back_

_It was a beautiful day out. The sun shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It had been two days after Kagome's and Sesshomaru's little kiss and the day that Kagome talked about her world. Sesshomaru has been getting close rand friendlier towards Kagome since then. No one really notice expect Taisho and Izayoi._

_That day Sesshomaru called Kagura aside saying he wanted to talk to her. The next thing anyone knew there was a high pitched scream and Kagura came running out. _

_She kept screaming "It's not fair! It's not fair! How can you do this to me?!" and running around the house. _

_Sesshomaru came around the corner from his hiding spot and said calmly like it didn't phase him, "I dumped Kagura."_

_ With that walked away._

_Everyone said, "Ah." _

_They didn't care. Kagura was a bitch though Kikyo didn't see that though because Kikyo and Kagura were like best of friends. While everyone tried and were failing horribly to not laugh at Kagura, Kikyo went to comfort her in the next room._

End of Flash Back

So the seating went like this for the two cars; Sesshomaru and Taisho, were the drivers, Rin and Izayoi, were in the passenger seats next to them and Kagome was with the gang in Sesshomaru's car where Kikyo and Kagura were in Taisho's car.

They arrived at the mall without any further arguments, besides the fact that Sango had slapped Miroku twice when he tried to grope her butt. Kagome could only stare at awe at the building she was looking at. The fact the building called the mall was huge! To Kagome this building in her world would count as a medium sized castle. That's how big it was!

Kagome snapped out of her glazed state when she found herself being dragged by both of her arms by the boys. While the boys dragged her Sango had Miroku, Rin dragged Sesshomaru with a scared shitless Shippo hanging on Rin for dear life, Izayoi dragging Taisho, and Kikyo is with Inuyasha. Kagura dragged no one.

The girls immediately went to the clothes section. Every girl had a man to carry their bags but Kagura but how cares! At the mall, Sango enthusiastically helped Kagome pick out clothes as she constantly asked if Kagome liked them.

At the end of a few hours, Sango had a few new additions to her wardrobe that she had happily paid for, while Kagome had more new clothing items than she new what to do with. Kagome for the most part picked out a lot of white clothing for some reason.

When Izayoi asked, "Why do you get so much white dear?"

"From where I come from a princess or prince when of age must have at least some type of white clothing to signify that the person isn't taken and looking for someone." Kagome said

Everyone nodded though Sesshomaru was pissed off again when a thought crossed his mind that Kagome could be dominating another man other than himself.

_Wait...Did I just think that!'_ But for some reason his beast purred of the thought of Kagome dominating him. Sesshomaru shook his head to get rid of his bad thoughts in his mind and concentrated on holing the bags in his arms.

For awhile the girls shopped 'til they dropped and the boys carried everything. It was still too early to leave, by their standards, its only three pm and everyone was at the food court when they saw how many bags that all the men had carried through out the mall. Each man at least 8 bags in their arms besides Shippo who had two. Feeling guilty about it, not including Kikyo and Kagura, they told the boys that they would rest at the food court while the boys went to have their fun.

The first thing that the guys went to was the arcade except Taisho who was some where else.

Miroku and Inuyasha were paying DDR once there while Sesshomaru on the other hand was leaning on a wall in deep thought about if he should get Kagome a gift. With out him noticing he said it out loud and causing both Miroku and Inuyasha to gasp and then lose the game.

"What did you say? Didn't you say that you wanted to get Kagome a gift?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku backed him up by nodding.

Seeing that he couldn't get out of this he nodded. "I don't know what to get her though." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Why don't you get her jewelry? I'm sure she would appreciate it and girls always love that kind of stuff." said Miroku.

"This is from a monk that can't get a woman…but he's right though girls do love jewelry." said Inuyasha.

"Jewelry." Sesshomaru said to himself. He was actually nervous about this. But why? The three headed to a nearby jewelry store. It took awhile but Sesshomaru finally decided to get Kagome a necklace with a heart pendant. Miroku and Inuyasha also got something for their girls. Inuyasha got Kikyo a mixture of blue and red diamond bracelet while Miroku decided to get a light blue almost a silver color ring for Sango.

The three then went to the food court where they met up with the girls. Each girl was carrying about ten more bags. It seems that the girls went to do more shopping again Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku immediately carried the bags for Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango. Taisho had come back earlier then the teen boys and was now carrying Izayoi's bags.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru asked Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome if they could speak with them in private. The boys wanted to give their gifts to the girls now.

Splitting into 3 separate paths the boys gave each other a good luck sign and went back to the task at hand.

00000000000

"So Sesshomaru what do you want to talk about?" asked Kagome.

"If it isn't too much trouble I would like to give you this and hope you accept it." Sesshomaru said he was blushing like crazy. He then handed her the chain with the heart pendant. Kagome was touched at this action and gave Sesshomaru a gently kiss on the check.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. It's beautiful." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Um, there's one more thing, Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"I want to take you to see a movie with me on Sunday night?"

"Yes, I'll go but there's one thing I would like to ask before we go to the …movies?" Kagome hesitated on the word 'movies'.

"Yes?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"What's a 'movies'?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's like on the T.V. but on a bigger screen."

It was simple but it was the easiest way to explain what 'movies' are to Kagome.

"Oh! Ok then." said Kagome then her and Sesshomaru started to walk back in the direction of the group.

000000000000

"Inuyasha, why bring me out here?" asked Kikyo.

"Well I wanted to give you something." Inuyasha told her, he then turned his head slightly down when he felt a blush show on his face.

"Really?!"

Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo squealed. She's had a crush on Inuyasha for such a long time now. They had an on and off thing going on but Kikyo wanted it to be more than just sex.

"Here Kikyo…" Inuyasha gave Kikyo the mixture of the blue and red diamond bracelet. "…and I hope that you would want to be my girlfriend sometime?"

Kikyo took the bracelet; it was beautiful. The way the diamonds fit in just at the right spots. Kikyo also heard from Inuyasha about his proposal to be his girlfriend. She almost fainted; his girlfriend, _his girlfriend_!

When Kikyo realized that Inuyasha was still waiting on her answer she jumped on to Inuyasha and screamed yes. Inuyasha happily smiled at her and leaned down to give her the best kiss in her life.

0000000000000

"So, what do you want Miroku?" Sango was still angry for the groping today.

"Nothing, I just want to give you this." Miroku said seriously. That told Sango the he wasn't kidding around about this.

Miroku dug into his pocket and handed out the ring that he got for her. Sango's eyes sparkled; the ring was amazing with the design and coloring.

Sango accepted the ring and gazed at it from her finger. But the moment was over when suddenly, she felt a hand on her butt and let out a shriek and slapped Miroku.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Miroku explained. "You just looked so beautiful, like a goddess..."

"God, you're hopeless." Sango stomped back to the group. But when Miroku wasn't looking she giggled and thought about how much she loves him. Miroku gave a nerve laugh and follow after Sango.


	6. Chapter 6

It was when they got home and unpacked everything did Sango drag Kagome out of the house. She wanted to show Kagome around more of the grounds and show how peaceful it was to live there.

With his woman no longer nearby Miroku went out with Inuyasha who had left Kikyo with the company of Kagura. Izayoi seeing that there were no longer anymore kids around besides Sesshomaru, Rin, Taisho, and herself, she deiced to drag her mate off so they could go for a walk. This was the perfect time, she thought. With no kids around she could spend some time with her mate.

This left Sesshomaru home with Rin.

Bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day.

The day of Kagome's and Sesshomaru's date. Kagome was so excited that she hardly got to sleep the night before. Kagome got up at first light and got a quick shower. She then put on jeans and a plain blue tank-top. The time Kagome was done the others had woken up.

It had been two days since the trip to the mall. Kagome started to learn more and more about the new world she was in. Though there was a lot more things to do other than fight in this world, Kagome still missed hers though. Kagome, unnoticed to her friends, trained everyday in a field she found on one of her walks. Even though she wasn't in her world she still needed to train to keep up her fight skills for when she did return; she would need it.

Today was her little date with Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't wait to go to the movies. Even though she had little to no idea of what the movies are, she still wouldn't love it any less. She was going with Sesshomaru after all.

Once the others; Taisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Rin were down with their morning activities they had chocolate chip pancakes with beacon and eggs breakfast.

After that Shippo had came over to play with Rin in the gardens. Kagome watched as they played; being care free. What Kagome didn't see was a shadow of a figure closing in on them. The figure jumped towards Kagome. Kagome turned around to see it coming and she… She shrieked and began to giggle as his hands grabbed her sides and began to tickle her ribs.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" She managed between shrieks and giggles. Sesshomaru laughed as the girl made a vain attempt to push herself away from him. He wouldn't be letting her go for a while.

Of course as time when on Sesshomaru finally let her go after Shippo and Rin did a dog pile on him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" said Kagome.

"Just to tell you that Sango is here, Kagome." answered Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded her head and told Shippo and Rin who weren't far away that she had to go in the house for awhile and that Sesshomaru was to watch them now. The kids nodded while Sesshomaru looked at her like 'is she crazy'. Kagome gave him a look and then started to walk back to the house that had become a second home to her.

Kagome went into the house and into her room where she knew were Sango would be.

"Hey Kagome." said Sango. Sango was sitting on Kagome's medium size bed.

"Hey Sango." said Kagome. She sat down with Sango.

"Kagome are you excited to go to the movies with Sesshomaru?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, but I feel like I'm breaking every law that I have known in my life." Kagome told Sango.

"Why's that, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, in my world the girl doesn't go on dates with the boys at first, we battle to show who dominates then we get know each other." Kagome explained.

"I see… Kagome I have a question for you."

"Yes Sango?"

"What would happen to you and Sesshomaru hit it off on the date?"

"Well, if we really like each other we're going to have to meet my parents for improvement from them first. Then we battle, whoever wins is dominate." Kagome said.

"What if Sesshomaru wins and if he loses?" asked Sango.

"If he wins, he will rule over me and my kingdom when the time comes. Though if Sesshomaru loses, I will rule over him and my kingdom."

"Oh. Will let's forget about that for now we have to get you ready for your date."

"Ok." Kagome replied and then they went back to figuring out what to wear. They were thinking along the lines of something that would make Sesshomaru drool but not so bad that it would Kagome a slut.

Two hours later…

It was time. It was around 7 or 6 o'clock, a perfect time for the movies.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked Sango.

"You look great! Go have fun!" she wished Kagome with a smile. Kagome changed into a jean skirt with a plain black tank-top and had a jean jacket over top.

"Hey, Sango?" called out Kagome as she continued to try and look behind her back for some reason.

"Yes?" Sango answered at the same time trying not to laugh at Kagome for she looked hilarious.

"Why are there holes in shirt and jacket?" asked Kagome.

"For your wings." answer Sango. Realization dawned on Kagome and then smiled with relief as she let her wing grow from her back. It was kind of a pain to keep her wings in for so long.

_Time to go._ thought Kagome. Kagome took a deep breathe and exhaled it slowly and she started to walk out of her room. It was time for her date. Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome in the living room. When Kagome walked into the room he instantly smiled.

"You look great." he said with enthusiasm. Kagome smiled back shyly in return. Kagome's nerves were taking over. Kagome could feel her palms dampen with perspiration. Her heartbeat too sped up. Sesshomaru looked brilliant in a plain blue button down shirt and black jeans.

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself." said Kagome with a light blush on her face.

"Shall we get going." said Sesshomaru offering his arm. Kagome nodded and took his arm.

The car ride to the movies was uneventful. Sesshomaru talked casually and Kagome was becoming more comfortable, but she kept feeling like someone was following them.

000000000000000000

Some where's else…

"Naraku." said a voice.

"What is it now?" demanded Naraku.

"They're getting closer together."

"Well we can't have that, can we?"

"Umm…No."

"Of course not!" yelled Naraku while slapping the owner of the voice. "If Kagome falls in love with Sesshomaru for so long I won't be able to have her."

"So what should we do?" asked the voice.

"_You_ will break them up. I don't care how or when but it better be soon or it's your head!" Then Naraku vanished with in the shadows.

"Oh I will Naraku. But not for you, I just went Sesshomaru back." With that the voice and the owner to the voice disappeared into the shadows as will.

000000000000

"Come now; let's stand in line for tickets." After getting in and getting the tickets, Sesshomaru wanted to get some snacks. "You want anything?" he asked Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to go see a horror movie. Poor Kagome had no clue what a horror movie was; the movie _'The Hills Have Eyes'_.

"Kagome!" she heard Sesshomaru calling her name. She saw him by a black door.

"Over here, Kagome." said Sesshomaru. Kagome came over puzzled by the items he now carried.

"What is all this stuff?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in the theater, but now let's find some good seats before everyone else gets here."

After a few minutes of searching they found a couple seats. They were more in the back, but it was in the center so it would do.

"There are not as much people as I thought there'd be." Sesshomaru said starting to eat some of the M&M's he bought.

"What's all the stuff you got?" asked a curious Kagome.

"These are M&M's. They're chocolate with colored shells. There really good. You want some?"

"Uh...sure why not?" she said taking some out of Sesshomaru's hand.

"They're not bad." she replied munching on them. "What else did you get?"

"I got a coke; it's a type of drink. It has a lot of sugar in it, so it's much different than water, or tea. It's still really good though, really addicting too. Then there's the popcorn. They're really good but they sometime get stuck in your teeth."

Kagome cautiously took the cup from his hand and took a sip. "Wow. This is really good."

"Yeah it is. You can keep that one, I got two so one's yours" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome then reached for the popcorn and took one or two and put them in her mouth. Kagome had a silly grin on her face when she tried them. "They're really good." Kagome reached for more. "Thanks, when's this movie about to start?" she asked still sipping the cola.

"Any minute now."

About two minutes later the previews began. And sadly for them, half of the M&M's were gone, same with both of there cokes.

Kagome enjoyed watching the previews for new movies coming out. They were new to her while Sesshomaru sat there looking bored.

When the previews ended the movie began. It was scary for Kagome. This was her first time here and she was scared to death. Though Kagome loved the movie and the fighting but the torture parts are what Kagome didn't like at all.

Sesshomaru was having the time of his life. Having Kagome clung on to him on scary moments. He loved it. Now that Kagome was so close to Sesshomaru he could smell her refreshing scent; vanilla and strawberries.

The movie was almost over when Kagome was reaching for some popcorn when she felt Sesshomaru's hand. They both looked at each other, then quickly taking theirs hands away and turning their heads with a pink stained blush on both of their faces.

"Thanks for taking me." Kagome said softly.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru replied. He looked at her and leaned forward a little. Kagome instinctively went in as well. "Maybe we could do it again sometime." He said, cupping her face in his hands.

"Yeah."

And that's when he kissed her; on the lips. It was a kiss and god it was heavenly. Of course there was that time before but she thought it didn't count. This was a kiss that they wanted not because to just happened. Their kiss was gentle, innocent, and slow like if Sesshomaru went too fast he would lose her.

They pulled apart.

"Kagome the movie is over do you want to go home now." asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure." answer Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded. They got out of their seats and started out of the theater and on their way home.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a wonderful summer day outside with birds chirping and bright golden sunlight falling down over everything. That was until there was a scream echoing from the Taisho house.

"Sango what was that for?!" asked Kagome. She was getting a nice hot shower when it suddenly turns cold making Kagome scream.

"Sorry Kagome, but there is more then one girl in this house, remember. I want a nice hot shower too." explained Sango.

"Ah really, I totally forgot about that, sorry Sango I will go faster" she said sarcastically later getting out of the shower with a towel around her slim body.

When Kagome got to her room she started walking over to her closet and taking out a jean shorts and a white t-shirt. Sango had left the room so she could get her shower. When Sango got out she dressed up in a black jean shorts and a hot pink tank-top, putting on some pink eye shadow on her eyes.

Kagome stopped in the doorway; she took in the aroma of eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Kagome got there as fast as she could without running. The breakfast smelled so good to her.

By mid day Kagome was bored. So was everyone else that is. There was nothing they could do but stay in the house. The weather outside had gotten hotter and now that the degrees had turned into the hundreds.

Kagome turned her head to a wooden door when it opened to find Sango walking in like a zombie.

"Water… Water? I need water." With that Sango fell to ground motionless. Kagome was laughing so hard she fell over on to the ground holding sides painfully.

"Drama much Sango." said Kagome. Sango giggled and got off the ground.

"I know but I'm so damn bored." Sango looked frustrated and her hair was a mess due to the heat.

Rin then comes through the door. She looked bored. More bored than the rest of them. Rins' face brighten has an idea came to her.

"Can we go to the beach?" asked Rin. Sango's face light up immediately.

"Rin, that's a great idea! Let's go see." said Sango. The girls ran into the living room area where Taisho was.

0000000000000

In the next room...

"Of course you can." said Taisho with a smile on his face.

"Yay!" the girls yelled as they jumped up and down.

"Hey what is with all the screaming about." said Inuyasha came in through the door.

"We're going to the beach today." Rin told him. "Do you want to come too?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. There was a smile on his face. If he got Kikyo to come that means he would have an excuse to look at her without getting into trouble.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to spread about them going to the beach. Sesshomaru was thrilled to go though he didn't show it. But he was upset that everyone else was going too; especially Inuyasha and his woman. He didn't like her so when he heard that they were going he wasn't too happy about it.

The inu brothers where fighting like usual.

"Sesshomaru, I am going to the beach with Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are not to bring that whore with us!" yelled Sesshomaru back at him. Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru like he had 3 heads.

"She is not a whore. I am bringing her and that is final or I will tell dad that you 'borrowed' the car and went to a strip club." said a smirking Inuyasha blackmailing Sesshomaru.

"You little bastard, you wouldn't!" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice.

"Oh I will, and you know it." said Inuyasha back with as equally cold voice as Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru just stared at him for awhile. "Fine you can bring Kikyo with us." he said in a defeated tone. An hour later Kagura and Kikyo have arrived to go to the beach. Miroku and Shippo had came long ago ready to see the ladies.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura, and then turned to Inuyasha. "What the hell is she doing here?" Sesshomaru pointed at Kagura.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with a startled look on his face. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Kagura." said Sesshomaru simply. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome. She looked slightly troubled.

"Kagome. what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if it's okay to keep my wings out?" answered Kagome.

"Yes it's okay. We demons live peacefully with humans though some think otherwise."

"Alright, as long as you say it's okay." Then they climbed into a black SUV. Sesshomaru has the driver, Kagome in the passenger seat, with the others in the back. There are two back seats. Rin, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo are in the first one where Kagura sat in the every back in the second seat all alone.

The black SUV pulled into the beach parking lot.

Once they got there they awed at how pretty everything looked. The beach was crystal blue, the cabins where dark brown and spread out just next to the shoreline.

There were families on the beach, having picnics and playing in the sand. There were a few boats out at the sea, fishing.

When Kagome laid eyes upon the entire ocean, she felt awe. She had not seen the beach in such a long time and it felt strange to see it again. They had these on her world but these seas were bigger than those on her world.

"Let's find a spot," Sango said, taking off her shoes and walking into the sand. "Somewhere where there aren't many people. I brought a ball so we could play a game of volleyball."

"Volleyball?" Kagome questioned.

"It's a sport." said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah but we don't have to play it now. How about later?" said Sango.

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"Whatever." said some people.

They found a spot not too far from the beach. They were far away from most people. That is what Kagome was grateful for. She was still getting use to the way this world worked and Kagome was afraid that she would do something that was against the law or something like that.

Kagome, Rin, Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango took out their towels and sat them down onto the sand. The boys sat with them. Sesshomaru and sat with Kagome, Inuyasha with Kikyo, Shippo with Rin and Miroku sat with Sango.

No one sat with Kagura

The girls immediately went to strip down to get into their bathing suits. Kagome's bathing suit was a two piece bikini; it was a simple white with blue flames. It was an outfit that she had picked out from the mall that day. Sango's was a dark blue two piece with light blue flowers, and Kikyo's was a plain red two piece. Both Kagura's and Rin's are both one pieces but Kagura's was yellow and Rin's was pink.

Sesshomaru was amazed looking at Kagome, Miroku was in a daze looking at Sango, and Inuyasha was drooling over Kikyo.

The boys did the same. Sesshomaru had blue trunks, Inuyasha had red, Shippo had orange, and Miroku had purple.

Kagome felt herself blush, realizing that she was staring at his bare chest and abs. They were hard and strong looking and she really wanted to touch them. She pushed the thought aside and managed to pry her gaze from his unclothed chest.

Kikyo and Sango were also blushing and looking at their men but instead of looking away they clung to them. Even Rin was looking at Shippo. Sesshomaru was slightly confused. He didn't know way Kagome looked away; did he look ugly to her? But he shook it off saying it was because she was from a different world. Unknown to him, he was right.

When Sango sat down she brought out the sunscreen from her bag. "I brought you some sun-screen, just in case it gets hot!" said Sango. She then applied it to her arms and legs and turned to Kagome. "Kagome this is sunscreen it helps prevent sun damage to the skin, known as sun burn."

Kagome nodded and started to work on her body. Kagome had trouble with her back so she turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Would you put this on my back for me?" Kagome asked looking innocent. Sesshomaru had a slight blush on his cheeks but nodded anyway. Sesshomaru was gentle and easy. It was a little trouble with Kagome's wings in the way. But Sesshomaru got around them and finished.

The day went on with the girls' sun bathing and the boys with Rin played in the water.

Sango suddenly got up saying, "Do you girls want to play some volleyball?"

Kagome and the others nodded. Kagome wanted to know what volleyball was any way. The boys saw that they were going to play volleyball and joined in. The teams are girls against boys with Kagura as the raff.

They set up the volleyball net and started the game.

Sango lined out and hit the ball first while telling Kagome about the game. It went over the net that they had put up and went towards Inuyasha. He hit it back hard but that didn't faze Kagome. Using her wings she cut the ball off and spiked it back. The ball landed in the sand giving the girls the first point of the game.

The girls were cheering at the point made while the guys stared at Kagome shocked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

As Miroku gave the ball back, there were smirks on the boys' faces. This was war.

The sun was starting to set and the game finished with Girls: 15 and the Boys: 10. For almost the rest of the day the boys sulked on how girls, _girls_ defeated them.

Night was setting in and the gang started to pack up their things to head home.

When the others got to the car only Sesshomaru and Kagome remained on the beach.

Kagome sighed happily as the first stars of the night appeared in the sky, twinkling happily as they observed the two. Sesshomaru nuzzled the top of her hair and drew in her scent, visibly relaxing. The girl cuddled closer into him as they both listen to the sounds of the waves and the occasional call from a bird.

"Kagome?" said Sesshomaru

"Mmmm…"

"I was wondering. Why did you look away when you did earlier?" he questioned her. Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and hugged her legs into her chest.

"In my world I am suppose to be dominate of the pairs and here I am blushing like a little girl." Kagome said while sighing.

Sesshomaru just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. But he knew one thing and that was he loved her and would give anything to be with her even his pride but he wondered one thing though. Sesshomaru turn to stare at the ocean when he started to talk.

"Kagome what does it take for you to become the dominate one of us?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome shocked and surprised at Sesshomaru's question.

"Would you really do that Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well first you have to meet my parents to get their approval then you have to battle me. But Sesshomaru if I win I am most likely going to mate with you." Kagome told him.

"Why is that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's like a tradition. When a female wins the battle for her mate she mates with him. Unless the mother of the female thinks that the male she had battled is too weak for her daughter."

"I see…" said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continues to stare over the ocean in what it seems to be in deep thought.

Kagome seemed too in deep thought. She was wondering if she should tell Sesshomaru about her leave.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm going to…go home…in 3 days." Kagome finally got it out.

"What!?" Sesshomaru screamed. _'This can't be happening!'_ thought Sesshomaru.

By then Sesshomaru had gotten up. "Why are you leaving Kagome?!" Kagome had gotten up as well. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. His back was towards her and his hands turned into tight fists. Kagome came up and hugged Sesshomaru from behind.

"Sesshomaru… my parents must be worried for me. The last thing they saw was me battling with Naraku and probably woke up to see me no where in site. It's like you waking up to find Rin not with you anymore but gone with out a trance. Wouldn't you be worried, not seeing Rin for almost a month?" Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru sighed. Yes he would be worried and he knew of what Kagome has spoken of. Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay. You can go…"

Kagome hugged him tighter. "Thank you Sess."

"…but I'm going with you."

000000000000000

Far away in a castle on Kagome's planet was Naraku waiting for more information from his spy. Not to long after dark his spy came to him.

"The information?" said Naraku turning his head to his spy.

"Yes. They are leaving earth to come here to this very planet." said the spy.

"Good. Be sure to be on that trip. Is there any progress on Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship?" asked Naraku.

"Yes. Sesshomaru is planning to make himself the submitting one. To be with Kagome." said the girl.

"Well that won't do. If I know Sesshomaru correctly he will do anything to please Kagome." said Naraku with a smirk on his face.

"So want do you want me to do?"

"Nothing…yet. Let Sesshomaru know the way of the males there. Sesshomaru has a lot of pride. Let's see if he can handle being Kagome's mate."

With that Naraku's spy went away back to the foolish group of her 'friends'.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun began to arise above the sixty foot trees; with purple and pink coloring. The light hit a medium size castle not too far away. Inside the castle was a large group of people residing in it beside from a few servants. The sun hit inside the castle for a beautiful girl with mid night black hair to awaken.

Kagome sighed as she got up to dress. Today was the day that she was to go home though not only her but Sesshomaru was coming with her. And a few other people that heard of her and Sesshomaru going back towards her home. These people were everyone she new. They even slept over to insure that Kagome doesn't leave without them.

Dawn had come and gone. Now it was about ten o'clock. Kagome was wearing the outfit she wore when she first come to this world with the heart pendent that Sesshomaru had gotten her on the day he asked her out on a date. White shirt the covers only her breasts and shoulders. And a white skirt that looks like a minie skirt that was long in the middle. Even though Kagome had came into this world with really nothing. Kagome was carrying a duffle bag filled with the things she had gotten at the mall that day.

By then everyone had woken up and was ready to go. Though all of the boys besides Sesshomaru were dreading this moment of going to a place where women rule. The boys were afraid that they wouldn't come back alive. Everyone had gathered in the garden huddled around Kagome who had her wings out.

Sango was wearing a pair of black pants and a hot pink tank-top with pink eye shadow. Sango also brought her demon slayer out fit and her kimono with the Hiraikotsu. She too was carrying a bag filled with things but less clothes and more technology; like her cd player. Miroku just wore a plain black shirt with navy blue jeans with a bag too.

Taisho with his family; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, his mate, and Rin all carried one or two packs for their items. Mostly toys for Rin and the 3 famous swords. Izayoi was dressed up in a three layered kimono. The kimono was a dark blue color with light blue lilies on the bottom with the second layer light blue and the third white. Rin had her famous yellow and orange checkers kimono. The boys were dressed up again almost exactly alike, like Miroku. This time the colors of the shirts were Taisho blue green, Sesshomaru white, and Inuyasha red.

Of course Kikyo and Kagura being sluts they had at least five bags each with them. Each slut wore minie leather skirts and tank tops that show cleavage for all those to see. Sesshomaru growled at Kagura who invited herself to go too.

Kagome sighed. By noon everyone was ready to go. Kagome thought back two hours ago when she tried to convince Kikyo and Kagura that wearing those sluttish outfits would get them all in trouble. But thankfully she had convinced them by saying 'change and come with us or don't and stay here'. They immediately gave up as Kagome said those words. Now they wore tight ass jeans and tank tops, blue for Kikyo and red for Kagura.

"Ok guys circle around me please." Kagome ordered. They did so.

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration. After a moment in time her body started to glow white as Kagome released her power.

"Aura of Light!" Kagome screamed out. Then for a moment the group saw nothing but white. After a few seconds they could see colors blurring together. They closed their eyes as bright sun light appeared. But when they opened their eyes up again to say the least it was unbelievable at the world they stood upon.

The planet had a peaceful aura that could calm anyone. There were buildings all over the place but the acute noses on the demons could smell no pollution in the air. There were no cars or skyscrapers but everyone could see people flying to place to place and the houses were small like huts but not made of any kind of wood. More like what they're made of the material that humans in modern time use for their housing.

The houses were nothing compared to the huge castle in the back with towers and a single flag on the tallest tower that had a symbol on it. But everyone was too far away to see what kind it was. There were trees here and there in the little village. The forest was behind them. There were lakes and ponds everywhere too but they saw no ocean or sea.

Children of all ages playing everywhere and there also notice that every person that had wings had a different hue of color to mark what family they come from. The wings though were beautiful! It was surprising that some people didn't have wings but they guessed that they were like Sesshomaru. He was going to be Kagome's mate but he didn't have wings.

While everyone was standing in awe with the sight they were seeing Kagome was coming back to earth from her powers. She swayed a bit and almost fell to the ground when her legs gave out on her. No one seemed to notice but someone caught her fall. Looking up she saw golden eyes looking back at her with concern filled in them. Kagome smiled weakly at her golden eyed hero, Sesshomaru.

"Are you ok Kagome?" said Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just takes a lot of my energy transporting everyone and their bags here." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo and Kagura. They had the most bags out of everyone. Sesshomaru brought Kagome up and planted her feet to the ground while mumbling about 'baka wenches and their retarded bags.' Sesshomaru held Kagome still for her to get her bearings back. Though he never let go even when she said she was ok now. They began to walk towards the castle. During the walk Kagome took this chance to tell everyone the rules for both boys and girls.

"Ok everyone I think I'm going to tell you the rules that you must, _must_ _follow_, understand?" said Kagome turning her head towards the group. Everyone nodded.

"Well first, boys, you are to remain at your girlfriend side or in Taisho's case mate. You will listen to what they demand of you. You will not talk to any one unless you were talked to or the female gives you permission to talk at all times."

They sadly nodded agreeing.

"Girls you also have to say at their side and will not abuse the power over them. In doing so you lose all of your female rights and thus the males gain the power. You will also be doing most of the talking and hopefully allow the boys to talk but you don't have to." All of the girls giggled while the boys groaned.

All the girls but Kagura and Rin, for they didn't have a male to boss around, thought, _Yes! Now we'll show them who is boss. _

And the boys cringing painfully but Sesshomaru, who had willingly agreed to this, thought _NOOOOO!!_

Kagome stopped giggling after some time to continue. "All of you are to be respectful to others and especially the Lady and the Lord; my parents. But that is until they know you better."

"Now this is a special rule for each of you. Rin and Shippo do not run in the castle and be on your best behavior." The two nodded. Kagome then looked over Miroku.

"Miroku no womanizing period, this is a world that has great honor in our courtships so no prevent thoughts and sayings got it but you can grope Sango if she allows it." Kagome said.

"Hell no!" screamed Sango at Miroku. He tried to feel her up, again.

"Sango no hitting Miroku unless in a different room. We women think it's shameful to hit our mate or intended in front of others."

Sango nodded.

"Kikyo and Kagura you are not to flirt with any one unless they come to you and watch what you wear around the castle no sluttish outfits that clear?" Kagome asked.

They nodded too.

"Inuyasha watch your temper and language they're children there too. That could go for all of you." Kagome stated.

Everyone nodded.

"There really is nothing to tell you two, Taisho and Izayoi. Just come to my mother if you guys are going to do it in the while you're here." Izayoi blushed and Taisho chuckled.

Finally Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "I have to speak to you your special rule well rules in private." Kagome told Sesshomaru. He in turned nodded his understanding.

"Good because we're here." Kagome stated.

The others looked and indeed they were. They were standing at the gates of the castle. They could hear some screaming that Kagome had returned with some guests.

That is when the gates opened and the ventured into the castle that would change many lives…

As the Taisho family and friends walked deeper into the castle they noticed that all but a few servants were men and they stopped what they were doing to bow at them. What they also noticed was that all but handful of guards were women; they bowed too. The guards wore different armor-Taisho noticed- than the guards at home on Earth. They wore simple pieces of armor: chest, fore arms, and thighs other than that it was either skin or clothing.

Kagome lead them to two large doors which two guards guarded them. Kagome nodded her head towards them giving the message for them to open the doors. They nodded and bowed. Upon opening of the doors Sesshomaru started to get nervous. It was the throne room. Sesshomaru kept thinking; What if they don't like him? And what if he wasn't powerful enough? Freckly Sesshomaru must have forgotten that he's a strong, powerful Lord well prince or he won't be thinking that.

When the gang got through the doors everyone stopped and started to look around the room in awe. The room itself was huge! It could probably fit Taisho's dog-demon form. There are four long windows; two on the right and two on the left with red curtains spread out to get light into the room. Looking around more the gang found three exits with two guards on all of them and a guard here and there along the walls.

They also found portraits of Kagome's family on the walls. A picture of Kagome and her what they assume was her Mother and Father, a picture of a young boy that looked like Kagome but held more of an childish look in his eyes, then they saw pictures of what looked like Kagome's ancestors.

"KAGOME!!" someone screamed. Everyone looked at the end of the room to see a tall woman that looked like she was in her late 30's or early 40's flying across the room.

"Mother…" Kagome whispered. The woman landed next to Kagome and embraced her. Then a man around the same age as Taisho but smaller in size embraced Kagome as well. "Father…"

After they all pulled away the woman started talking to Kagome.

"Oh heavens dear… What happened? Where have you been?" asked the woman.

"Oh Mother… I will explain later at dinner, right now I want to introduce you to the people that have taken care of me when I was injured." Kagome told her mother.

Turning away from Kagome, Kata looked at the group of people that where standing a couple of feet away from them. Kata bowed as did Musica.

"Hello there, my name is Lady Kata and this is my mate, Lord Musica. Welcome to Tamarain (an: Tam-a-ran)" Kata greeted them.

Taisho took a step forward in front of everyone and bowed back. He was about to speak when Izayoi stopped him and gave him a look saying be quite. Taisho felt angered by that but stopped when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be the one talking. Grumbling under his breath and stepped down as he mate took his place and bowed at Kagome's mother and father.

"Hello. My name is Lady Izayoi. This is my mate, Lord Taisho." Taisho walked up next to his mate and bowed to them again.

"My sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." They too came up and bowed.

Kata looked at Sesshomaru with a knowingly eye, like she knew about Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"These are our friends; Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo, and Kagura. Then the children Rin"-pointing to Rin-"and Shippo."-pointing to Shippo-. After having their names said the too came up and bowed at the Lady and Lord.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Kata. She then turned to her mate. "Dear, could you go get some servants and tell them to set up five guest rooms for them?"

Musica nodded. "Of course, honey." Just as Musica was about to walk out the room a voice called him back.

"Wait!? There are seven of us!" Sango said well more liked screamed.

Kata nodded stated calmly. "I already know that dear."

"So, why only five rooms?" asked Sango nervously. She dreaded the Lady's answer for Sango had hunch on why she said only five rooms.

Kata giggled. "Well if I heard correctly Taisho and Izayoi are mated, you and Miroku, was it"-Miroku nodded-"are boyfriend and girlfriend, and that goes the same for Taisho's son and his girlfriend, no? So it's only naturally that you all stay with each other, right? Oh and of course there will be a room for Shippo and Rin in the children's area."

Everyone was in a daze and gapping at Kata. Kagome was giggling in the background. Her mother didn't know of the ways on their world; especially Sango's world. Get Miroku and Sango alone in one room there's going to be hell to pay.

Then there's Inuyasha and Kikyo, his father and mother. Get those guys in a separated room together they wouldn't be able to make it to the door without making out and/or having sex.

Kagome sighed. _Oh well…they wanted to come here now they have to deal with the customs and traditions that come their way. This is going to be lots of fun. _Kagome giggled at that thought.

Sango snapped out of her daze but not quick enough to stop Musica again. Then she realized that _she_ has to share a room with _Miroku_. Sango threw her hands to cover her face with her head down.

"NO!!" she screamed as she swirled her head to her left and right repeating no over and over again.

Sango loved Miroku, believe her she did, but a room alone with him. She may never feel the palms of her hands ever after this. Hitting Miroku like 24/7 during the day time when they're with each other was one thing but hitting Miroku 24/7 during the day and night together is going to kill her and her hands.

Where one the other hand Miroku was throwing his fists in the air screaming 'yes' and then whispering 'yes' to himself and imagining his beautiful Sango in only a towel. This was going to be some trip.


	10. Chapter 10

The group of people other than Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to each other and had evil smiles on their faces of what they could do alone in the bed rooms. Kagura, well, she just pouted but she brightened up, five rooms meant everyone was having some one but her and Sesshomaru…that would mean her and him would be all alone in the room. Oh yeah…maybe this trip here won't be so bad after all.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked at Kagura. They seemed to pick up on her thoughts well just say Kagome but mostly Sesshomaru were praying that Kagome's mother didn't pair the two up in an empty room together.

That was when Kagome's father chose to re-enter the room to tell them that their rooms were ready for them and told them to follow him to show them their new rooms for their stay here.

But Kata called two of them back. "Kagome and Sesshomaru could you come back in here. I have to talk with you two." She then sent the guards that where there away to talk in private.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both nodded and re-entered the room. Kata got out three chairs to sit on. She then told them to take a seat.

"Kagome I want to know the truth." Kata said putting on a very serious face on.

"…About what?" Kagome asked.

Kata sighed and crossed her arms.

"About Sesshomaru, Kagome; I want to know the truth about Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then at her mother.

"I might as well tell you-" Kagome got cut off by a voice.

"How do you know?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru was breaking a rule and being plain out rude with that question towards her mother. Kagome feared the worst.

But instead of ordering Sesshomaru to be locked up, Kata smiled. "Sesshomaru, even though Kagome has not truly marked you in the way of an angel, she still marked you but as being her intended way." Kata explained. Sesshomaru turned his head towards Kagome but Kagome just stared up at the ceilings trying to look innocent as possible.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kagome. How was marking him possible? Sesshomaru sense no change in him or found any marks on him that reviled that he was marked in any way. So how was he marked?

"Kagome…how?" Sesshomaru finally asked Kagome. That was when Kagome looked at him.

"You see I marked you on that night on the beach when I told you that I was leaving." Kagome told.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome seemed too in deep thought. She was wondering if she should tell Sesshomaru about her leave._

"_Sesshomaru…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I wanted to tell you that…"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_That I'm going to…go home…in 3 days." Kagome finally got it out._

"_What!?" Sesshomaru screamed. _'This can't be happening!'_ thought Sesshomaru._

_By then Sesshomaru had gotten up. "Why are you leaving, Kagome?!" Kagome had gotten up as well. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. His back was towards her and his hands turned into tight fists. Kagome came up and hugged Sesshomaru from behind._

"_Sesshomaru… my parents must be worried for me. The last thing they saw was me battling with Naraku and probably woke up to see me no where in site. It's like you waking up to find Rin not with you anymore but gone with out a trance. Wouldn't you be worried, not seeing Rin for almost a month?" Kagome explained._

_Sesshomaru sighed. Yes he would be worried and he knew of what Kagome has spoken of. Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay. You can go…"_

_Kagome hugged him tighter. "Thank you Sesshomaru."_

"…_but I'm going with you."_

_End Of Flash Back_

"Yes I remember but I saw you do nothing of the sort of marking me in any way." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"I know that. But when you said that you were coming with me I knew I had to do something because every single girl would go after you and not just what the fan girls back at your world do. They would try to battle you or me because I'm a threat to them into getting you and I didn't what to put anyone in danger." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding but still didn't get the answer he really wanted.

Kata having a feeling what Sesshomaru wanted to know answered his question.

"Sesshomaru when you where near Kagome, Kagome put some of her power signature on you to tell any person with angel wings that you are already taken." said Kata.

"Power signature?" asked Sesshomaru. Kata nodded.

"It's like auras that demons and mikos can sense but with power signatures, they are undetectable by any one but angels. The more power the angel has the more power the signature is. It will also protect you if by some chance someone was going to force him or her self on you." Kata explain.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Right… now off to you room both of you."

"But I wasn't assign a room to be in." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. You are staying in Kagome's room." With that said Kata left the room to tell the cooks that they have 8 more mouths to feed, including Kagome.

"Huh?" Was all Sesshomaru could say right now. Kagome giggled at the look on Sesshomaru's face right now.

"Come on Sesshomaru. I'll show to your new room." Kagome said pulling Sesshomaru towards her room. Sesshomaru still in a daze thinking. One room? Kagome and him? All alone? Oh god!

Kagome giggled. This was going to be interesting.

Kagome continued to walk through the hallways while Sesshomaru tried to memorize each and every hallway that passed. There were some guards here and there that would bow in respect and some eyed Sesshomaru up and down but a glare from Kagome put them in their place and that he was already taken.

Finally Kagome and Sesshomaru came to a door that had another two guards guarding it. Kagome gave a nod and the guards opened the door for them. As they went through the door the same two guards bowed as they entered and re-closed the door after Sesshomaru stepped in.

Sesshomaru scanned Kagome's room and took in details of it. To Sesshomaru's surprise the room was quite plain for a princess. The room itself was huge and has a forest color of green with a large white balcony outside through a glass door. There was a queen size bed in the center of the room that had light green sheets and dark green pillows here and there.

A small bookshelf that contends a good amount of books and a dresser, they were both made out of what looked like the fineness wood around. There were also two more doors and by the smell that Sesshomaru was picking up the one the right contend a hot spring with a toilet for business and the other on the left next to Kagome's bed was more of Kagome's clothing.

"This is my room Sesshomaru." Kagome told him. "I know it looks plain but this is how I wanted it." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"So tell me about these rules that I'm suppose to know about." Sesshomaru said going straight to business. Kagome sighed. Way to ruin the moment Sesshomaru.

"Alright, sit Sesshomaru." Kagome said while sitting on her bed with Sesshomaru. "Ok first is you do love me right?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was shocked by the question. Hadn't he done enough for her to realize that he would give his life for her?

"Kagome, what brought on this question? You know that I love you." said Sesshomaru putting Kagome's hands into he's own.

Kagome nodded. "I know that Sesshomaru it's just that I have to make sure because some things aren't the same here than in your world. You have to play the part of a man here not like the men in your world but here on Tamarain and frankly some guys would chicken out."

"I understand your worries Kagome but I'm not like those other men. I will not and could not chicken out on you." Sesshomaru said with all of his heart.

"That's sweet Sesshomaru, thank you." said Kagome taking her hands out of Sesshomaru's and hugged Sesshomaru with all she's worth and he in return hugged Kagome back.

"Kagome…the rules." said Sesshomaru once again breaking the moment.

"Oh yes of course." said Kagome getting out of Sesshomaru's arms. "Well Sesshomaru while you are here you can not and will not order any one here until me or my mother tells you, you can."

"Why? Do you mean I can't order the servants to do things here?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome shook her head.

"No you can, unless I tell them otherwise. I mean like what you did back there with my mother. One, it's very rude even if she wasn't the Lady, two, I told you guys before we went into the castle that you do not talk to women unless you are allowed to, and three, you are to be my mate." Kagome sighed but continued.

"Doing what you did dishonors me and my family weather you live here or not. Just be thankful my mother is very understanding but others won't and that could get you into trouble alone." Kagome finished.

Sesshomaru's head was bowed not looking at Kagome.

"So are you saying that I have to change my whole being just to stop what other people think?" Sesshomaru snapped his head up, his eyes showing the rage and hurt that he felt inside of him.

"No!" Kagome yelled and put her arms around Sesshomaru's head to embrace him in her chest. "No…" she said it softer.

"It's not like that at all. It's just if you ever did anything like that in front or to the other Lady's and Lord's I will have to punish you and if I don't someone else will. They will not care who you are Sesshomaru, they will do it and if you do something bad enough they could kill you with or without me." Kagome took and deep breathe.

"I don't want that to happen to you Sesshomaru. So please listen when I say something. Do not argue or talk unless I tell you to or we are alone or your friends and family but not in front of royalty even my parents. They have to get to know you to do what you just did to my mother." Kagome finished hugging Sesshomaru's head tighter to her chest.

Sesshomaru had calm down when Kagome started to talk and nodded in understanding.

"I understand Kagome. Are there more rules that I should know about." said Sesshomaru returning Kagome hug by putting he's arms and hands around Kagome's waist and leaning on her.

Kagome nodded but didn't get a chance to start again by a knock on the door. Kagome gently pulled Sesshomaru off of her and answered the door pulling the door open.

"Yes?" Kagome asked the servant that knocked. The said servant bowed and started to talk.

"My princess, my Lady sent me to tell you that dinner is ready." Kagome nodded and the servant bowed again then left to do more of her chores that she needed to attend to.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was still on her bed waiting for her to return. He looked so down and broken. Kagome closed the door and walked back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, it's time for dinner. We need to change." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru nodded and began to change into one of his kimono from his world and Kagome got out a kimono that she got from the mall.

Sesshomaru wore his silken hakama and haori of white. He had just a bit of red on his haori as there were three red hexagon that were located just below his collar bone and inside each one there was a white flower. This time though he left his armor off with his fluffy fur behind.

Then Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome. What he saw put him in a daze. Kagome, his Kagome, was wearing a navy blue kimono and a white one under it with sakura blooms on it and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Shall we?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk towards the door. Kagome came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Sesshomaru, please what's wrong?" Kagome asked in worry. Sesshomaru bowed his head in shame.

"I doubted you about changing me into something I wasn't when you only told me these things mostly to protect me and your family and for that I'm sorry." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. This is a new world for you and I didn't expect you to understand the rules here. But that doesn't mean the others will care and I just want you to be safe because I love you." Kagome explained to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I love you too Kagome. Come on Kagome. We don't want to be late for your first dinner back home with your parents." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded

"Ok. I'll tell the other rules tomorrow." With that said the two went out of the room to go eat dinner for the first time in the world of Tamarain.


	11. Chapter 11

Musica listened as his mate called back his daughter Kagome and her intended. His little girl is all grown up now. Having a nice strong mate but if he ever hurt her, his dead. Musica looked back slightly at the group that was following him. They were…interesting indeed.

The guy that looked like a monk, he's name is Miroku Musica thought to himself kept trying to feel up a strong woman that gave her name as Sango. It was amusing to see her hit him really hard. Then there was the Lady and Lord with her son and that priestess woman. They couldn't keep their hands to their selves.

Musica stopped at a door and turned to the group of interesting people. "This is the Lady's and Lord's room. Please I hope you find you're room to your liking." Musica said with a smile on his face.

Taisho was going answer back when his mate put her hand on his mouth to shut him up. Then she spoke.

"I'm sure the room will due just fine. Thank you." Taisho shot a glare at his mate.

Musica nodded and turned to resume walking the others to their rooms. Once he was gone as while as the others Izayoi put her hand down form Taisho's mouth.

"What was that about Izayoi?" said Taisho. Izayoi shot him a glare.

"Don't you remember what Kagome said? That you and the other boys are not aloud to talk with anyone unless it is directly to you or I give you permission for it." Izayoi explained to her mate.

Taisho sighed. God he hated this world already. After that they went in side to look at their new room in the castle.

It was a big room and it had a navy color to it. It had a big bed in the middle of the room as they walked in to see everything. The bed cover was made of silk and it was of different shades of blue. It had matching pillows that were spread all over the bed. There was a dresser to the left of the door as Taisho and Izayoi entered the room. Izayoi opened all of the draws to the dresser to see what was in them. She found all manner of clothing that both her and her mate could wear.

Taisho spotted a door to the right of the dresser and opened it. He found formal and casual clothing hanging in the closet. He looked around and found a desk with everything he needed to write letters or anything else he wanted. There was a big glass doors off to the right of the bed that lead to the outside garden and to the right of that there was another door. He opened that one and found a bathroom complete a hot spring and a place to do business.

"This room is very nice, huh Taisho?" Izayoi asked her mate. Taisho nodded.

"Yes this is a fine room indeed." Then there was a knock on the door. Izayoi walked over to answer it.

"Yes? Who is there?" Izayoi asked the woman that knocked on the door. The girl bowed and said.

"My Lady requested that I get you and your mate because it's time for dinner." Izayoi nodded.

"Thank you, dear." Izayoi thanked and got her mate to go to dinner. The woman bowed again and left to lead them to the dinning room.

000000000000

Musica stopped at another door this time it was for Inuyasha and Kikyo. He mentioned the two in and told them he hoped they liked their room as while. The two nodded and Kikyo said thank you for the room and went in. Inside they started at it caring little what the room looked like or what was inside of it. They continued to kiss until they fell on to their bed covered in red sheets with a light thud.

**0Lemon0**

Inuyasha was overcome with joy as he held her closer to him. He lowered his head and started to kiss her neck.

Kikyo started to moan with pleasure as she felt a hot, wet tongue on her neck. She leaned her head just slightly in order to give him more room to explore her neck.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo moaned.

Inuyasha's hands were equally as busy as he was slowly caressing her body under her shirt. He ran his hand gently down the side of her body as he brought it up in front of her to pull her body flush against his.

His hand had found one of her breast as it gently started to massage it, which caused Kikyo to moan more with pleasure.

She opened her eyes to see the love of her life wanting her attention as she rolled over and kissed him with such force that it took his breath away.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha moaned out.

The second his mouth came to contact with her own, she gave him access as his eager tongue moved swiftly into the moist cavern. Their tongues began to dance as she let him taste her, breathing in the muscular smell she loved so much when he was so near to her like now. She could feel the warm soft tongue trace her teeth, her gums, everything that was in reach.

Inuyasha remove Kikyo's shirt and bra that hid her large breasts from him. It was the most beautiful site Inuyasha had ever seen. Her body was perfect as he gazed upon her beauty. He continued to kiss down her neck as Kikyo fell into his arms in pure pleasure.

That was when Inuyasha started on Kikyo's breasts. First, he swirled his tongue about her nipple wanting to hear his girl gasp with pleasure. Once hearing her cries of bliss, he slipped the nipple completely into his mouth. His canines were hesitant of puncturing the sweet bud and just gently nipped while his other hand ran up to the un-abused nipple. Pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger, he felt giddy at how it perked even more, making Kikyo's back arch up.

She felt her pants and panties come off at the some time as they made a soft thud on the ground. Kikyo felt a searing kiss upon the nape of her neck and she slightly turned her head to let him have more.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha attacked her womanhood with his fingers. His mouth covered hers, tongues battling each other out again. Kikyo's head snapped back as her mouth opened. Inuyasha smirked as he took full advantage and slipped his tongue back into her mouth and bit her lip. Then, with ease he slipped another clawed finger into her, leaving the priestess breathless.

She seemed to come alive as her legs twisted and locked around his waist. Their bodies now seemed to want to melt into one another as Inuyasha started to pump in and out of her. Kikyo started panting with small pebbles of sweat, looked like a goddess beneath him. She looked so beautiful with her hair mused to her cheek and her eyes dilated that he nearly would have cum if it hadn't been for sheer of control. Finally she came screaming Inuyasha's name.

"Please Inuyasha take me." Kikyo begged after she came back from her height.

She had had enough torturing. She couldn't take it. Inuyasha nodded and with that, he pushed into her entrance. His gentle movement at first was building the heat between them. Inuyasha started to go faster as he felt her react to his movements and their passion was starting to grow.

Inuyasha was close to his release, he felt Kikyo coming to her end too. Thrusting in and out of her wet channel, Kikyo soon came with a scream of pure bliss. They were both breathing hard as he laid on top of her trying to catch his breath.

**0End of Lemon0**

"That was wonderful Inuyasha." Kikyo said trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha nodded in agreement when Inuyasha's doggy ears perked up at something.

"Kikyo get dress someone is coming." Inuyasha told her. Kikyo nodded in understanding.

Not so after they got dress into new clothing a knock came from the door. Kikyo answered it. It was a small boy about around the age of 9 or 10. He bowed and said.

"My Lady has asked me to guide you to the dinning room for dinner is ready." Kikyo said alright as she and Inuyasha went to dinner.

0000000000

Musica looked back at the remaining couple that he had. The kids were in their rooms already and so was Kagura so that left Sango and Miroku. Musica stopped at his finally stop.

"This is your room. Enjoy." Musica said and turn to leave. Before he left though the woman name Sango mumble 'yea right.' Musica shook his head these people really were interesting.

When Sango and Miroku stepped inside they could see what their new room was. It was much like the other rooms.

Sango didn't get far as she felt a wandering hand on her ass. That was it! It was like the 5th time in like 20 minutes.

She turned and looked at Miroku, and slowly pointed at him. "You." she growled out from between her teeth, her body shaking with anger. Miroku put his hands in front of him in the universal sign for surrender.

"Sango?" she then turned her entire body toward him, cracking her knuckles. Miroku began to laugh nervously, backing away...slowly. "Sango be reasonable."

"Reason this!" she yelled throwing a punch, but, for the fist time, missing. Instead, her lips met Miroku's, and his hands were wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer when she 'tried' to push away, but gave in. Slowly, Miroku pulled his lips from Sango's, and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Miroku..." said Sango, her voice trailing off, then, moments later, she felt his hands creeping over her butt and a look of irritation replaced the shocked one. "Miroku!" she said angrily, bopping him upside his head. Then she went to the other side of the room, Miroku sighed.

"It was worth it." They stayed like that until a teenage boy knock on their door telling them dinner is ready. They quickly got dressed in their kimonos and went to dinner.

00000000

Kagura…

Kagura was pissed. Not only by the fact that Sesshomaru was not sharing a room with her but the others forgot to send some one to get her for dinner and now she's lost.

_This is great just great. I can't wait until I have my chance at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome will die and I'll have Sesshomaru all to myself. I wonder what is taking Naraku so long. He should be here any day now. Everyone will die! Hahaha!! _

0000000000

Kagome and Sesshomaru who was trying to memorize his way again, were walking down the hall when they came to a conjunction of five hallways.

"Daddy!" screamed a child's voice. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to look down one of the five hallways.

There was Rin running away from the man that was guiding her. He was running to catch up with her but it was no use. Rin saw her daddy and nothing was going to stop her from getting to him. Rin got there swiftly and jumped into Sesshomaru awaiting arms. Rin squealed as she buried her round chubby face into his kimono hugging him with all she's got.

That was when the servant caught up to them; Shippo was with him as well. Once he reached them he immediately went on his hands and knees bowing at Kagome and Sesshomaru who was behind her. By then Shippo had gotten behind Sesshomaru and on looked the events as they played.

From Sesshomaru's point of view the man before them looked like he was waiting for something.

_Is it punishment?'_ thought Sesshomaru as he eyed Kagome in front of him. _Kagome wouldn't do that, would she? Rin is a tricky little girl when it comes to me. But would Kagome punish him for just this? Though if it was a situation that required for him to keep Rin from me, like in a battle Rin would probably be hurt or dead by now. _

"Kicau (Kec-a-u) why is it Rin was not with you?" said Kagome as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Milady. She got away from me." Kicau said. It was a lame excuse and he knew it.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. If Kagome were to punish this man he, Sesshomaru could careless. This was Rin, his pup and he would never allow her to be in danger just because she got away from him. Sesshomaru started to growl ready to beat or possibly kill this servant but Kagome put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Sesshomaru turned his attention from the man towards Kagome who had turned around without him knowing.

"Calm down Sesshomaru. You can show him up later right now he needs a lesson. We do not need servants being killed at this time Sesshomaru. " Kagome tried to reason with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru in turned nodded his understanding. It was not his place as of yet to teach the servants who was boss. Don't get him wrong, Sesshomaru knew plenty on punishment in _his_ world, things could be different here. Kagome knew more of what to do than he did at the moment. He will watch and have Kagome explain later on how to punish the servants. Kagome turned from Sesshomaru and towards the servant that was still on the floor bowing.

"That's not good enough Kicau! What if there had been an attack and Rin 'got away from you'. She could have been hurt or worse! We have enemies walking around and would not give up a chance to take one of these children! This isn't the first time this has happened you are here by lost your job and on clean duty 'til I say so. Do I make my self clear?!" Kagome screamed at the servant.

The said servant was trembling in fear from Kagome but inside he was furious. How dare this bitch do this to him?! He had been the caretaker of the children in this castle before this wench was even born! Now his on clean duty because of one slip up…ok made not one but it's still not fair.

Though despite the rage inside his body he nodded and said, "Y-yes Milady." Then the man got off his feet bow deeply again and ran off to do some cleaning.

Kagome sighed. Not too long after that event Kagome heard her name being called. Sesshomaru and Kagome turned around there they saw the others of the group as they came walking with their guides towards them from four of the five hallways. Once they all got to Kagome all four guides left to go about their work with their Lady Kagome there they have no need to show them to the dinning room.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called out. Miroku left Sango's side and walked up towards Kagome.

"Kagome, we are looking fine today aren't we?" complimented Miroku. He got a slap from Sango and a growl for Sesshomaru for that.

"Sesshomaru! How's it going with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he winked towards his older brother.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could smell what Inuyasha and Kikyo had done, not even here a day and they are already at it.

Kagome for the first time after they were separated got a good look at everybody. There was Taisho with Izayoi; Miroku with Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo, there was also Shippo and little Rin who was clutching Sesshomaru's pant leg smiling brightly. They were all dressed up for dinner.

"So guys how do you like this world so far?" Kagome asked before they began to walk again.

"I hate it." Taisho grumbled. He had a cute pout on his face and had his arms crossed; like a little kid. Izayoi giggled at her mate.

"Stop whining, baby, it's only for a little while." Izayoi said to her mate.

The others shrugged they haven't really experience anything that would have them say it was good or bad. Kagome nodded her head. This was good.

They had gotten to a large door the guards there bowed and opened them. When that got through the door the group saw that there was a couple more people then before.

"Kagome!" a cheery voice was heard. The group saw a boy that was about eight or nine came running towards Kagome.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kagome!" a cheery voice was heard. The group saw a boy that was about eight or nine came running towards Kagome.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled as she recognized the young boy who was dressed in blue and white like Kagome.

The boy himself looked a lot like Kagome. Though instead of blue eyes like Kagome he had brown and had the same color hair as her, he also had silver wings with taints of blue in them. They watched as the little boy named Sota hug Kagome, his head barley coming up to Kagome waist. Sesshomaru watched curiously as Kagome hugged the little boy. Who was he? That was the question in every in the group's mind as they watched.

"Kagome who is this?" asked Sango as she pointed her index finger towards Sota.

"Oh! Sorry I was so caught up in the moment. This is Sota my little brother." Kagome said as she turned her little brother around for everyone to see him clearly. "Sota…" Kagome called to him softly. "These are the people that helped me in my need."

Sota tilted his head up at his sister like he was unsure of what to make of this. Sota seeing that it was true stepped away from Kagome and towards the group. He then bowed his thanks and then ran back to his sister to hug her again. His sister was back and that was what he thought about at the moment.

"So how's my woman doing?" a voice was heard ruining the sister and brother moment. That voice belonged to a man or more like a wolf.

"Koga!" Kagome cried out. She ran towards him and hugged him in his opened arms.

"I'm taking that she good." said Koga.

"Koga knock it off!" Kagome started to giggle. She missed him so much even if he was as dense as Inuyasha.

A ways off Sesshomaru stood there staring at the scene before him. He felt…betrayed. Even if he knew not of whom this person…um demon was he felt hurt and angery to see Kagome, his love, hugging another man right in front of him and after that sentence too. He could also fell the anger coming off of his father and his little brother. They also thought the same as he did.

Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru as if she felt the hurt and rage waving off of him. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to take a step back as Kagome walked towards him. When Kagome got right up to him, Sesshomaru feared the worst.

"Sesshomaru I would like you to meet an old friend of mine." Kagome said softly as if she was afraid that he would get startled and alarmed.

Sesshomaru was processing what Kagome had just said. _'An old friend?'_ thought Sesshomaru. A friend, this demon was just an old friend. Kagome giggled at the shock and confusion on Sesshomaru's face. Kagome then turned back towards Koga.

"Koga I would like you to meet my mate; Sesshomaru." Kagome told Koga. Koga in turn, was shocked yet happy that Kagome finally got a man that was good enough for her. Koga walked up to Sesshomaru.

"You better take care of her mutt or you be seeing me real soon." Koga threatened Sesshomaru.

In any other situation Sesshomaru would have killed or at least growl at him but Sesshomaru knew that Koga was a friend not a foe and Kagome would kill him if he did. They seem to be close but not close enough for Sesshomaru to worry.

"So who's the rest of the party Kagome?" asked Koga.

"Yea, there's Sesshomaru's family; Izayoi, her mate Taisho, and Sesshomaru's little brother Inuyasha. Oh don't forget Sesshomaru's daughter Rin. Then there's our friends Sango and her boyfriend; Miroku, and Kikyo with her boyfriend Inuyasha. There also this other girl Kagura but she's not here. I wonder where she is. "

000000000000

"Where the hell I'm I?! What is this place?! Who are you people?!" Kagura yelled as she runs all over the castle trying to find the dinning room.

000000000000

Koga looked over everyone and then looked at Rin he kneeled down towards her then taking in the little girl's scent and looks. Sesshomaru started to growl rules or no rules this was Rin and Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that he was so close to her. Rin had a bad run in with wolves and by her scent right now she hadn't got over it.

Koga started to get closer to Rin and Sesshomaru was about to attack Koga with all his fury but once again Kagome had stopped him! How dare she?! This is Rin and right now she is scared out of her wits and Kagome wouldn't let him be there for her; to protect her.

"Rin, right?" asked Koga. Rin nodded her head. She was scared. Where was her daddy? She wanted him to be here so she knew that she was safe. It hadn't come to Rin that Sesshomaru was about six feet away from her.

"I can tell from the way you smell that you are afraid of me, right?"

Rin nodded again slowly this time. She didn't know want these questions were for or how to answer them.

"You've had a run in with wolves before is that right?" Koga kept asking questions.

"Y-yes t-they hurt p-people. I-It was s-scary." Rin whimpered out.

"Yea well, tell you what? I'm not going to hurt you cub. Ok? So if you ever need help just call and I'll be there ok?" Koga talked to Rin in a soft voice.

Rin nodded with a bright smile on her face. She then ran back to Sesshomaru. Kagome had let go of him long ago.

Koga turned towards Sesshomaru and spoke, "Sesshomaru you are becoming apart of Kagome's family soon and in doing so you have my word and honor that any cub you have, be it not even your own like Rin, I will protect them with my life. So remember that and also start having faith in your soon to be mate."

At those words Sesshomaru felt really bad first believing that Kagomes would change him, the servant, the hug, and now this. He truly was going to be a bad mate for Kagome if he doesn't start acting the part of the submissive.

A cough was heard through out the room and interrupted Sesshomaru's thinking. It was Kagome's mother who had done it.

"Now that everyone has been introduced. Can we now begin our dinner?" asked Kata.

Everyone nodded it's been a long day and everyone was hungry at the moment. Time for dinner!

At first the people around the table made small conversations. About personalities, where are you from, how do you live, and what you like. Inuyasha and Koga hit it off right from the start and Sesshomaru's parents were becoming quick friends with Kagome's parents.

Kagome sighed when the food was being handed out. There were some fruits but mostly meats because of Sesshomaru and Taisho being dog demons for her family has little knowledge of dog demons. The information they have now is based on Koga who is close enough to any kind of canines they had. To say Sesshomaru and his family were the first dog demons that had stepped foot on this world at all.

Kagome then looked around the table which is a shape of almost a circle that everyone was now sitting at. Her mother was at the head of the table with her father on the left of Kata and next to him was her little brother, Sota then next to him were Sango and Miroku. She was at the right of her mother with Sesshomaru next to her and next to him were Rin, Shippo, and Koga, down towards his little brother Inuyasha with Kikyo. At the end of the table was Izayoi with Taisho to her right. Kata took the first bite and that was a sign that everyone could now eat.

As they ate Kagome was worried over her family. This was going to be hard on them. Kagome had promised her mother that she would tell her about what happened after Naraku had knocked them out.

"So Kagome what happen?" Kata asked her daughter as she stopped eating to give Kagome her full attention. Kagome sighed again.

"Well to start with Naraku is not from this world…" Kagome told her family what had happen to her during and after the battle with Naraku. That includes how she meets Rin for the first time all the way up towards this morning.

Kata to say the least had a face that showed horror and shock. Her little girl went through all of that! _Though,_ she reasoned with herself _if it didn't happen Kagome might have never have met Sesshomaru or the others from their world._ In a way Kata was grateful towards Naraku.

_And it's about bloody time Kagome found a mate for herself. Kami… and I thought I would never have grandchildren. I wonder if they'll have fuzzy ears as that Inuyasha fellow has. Cute!_ thought Kata as she looked at everyone.

Shippo and Sota were talking as if they have been old friends seeing each other again and sometime Rin would shyly enter their conversations every now and then. Then there was Izayoi ands her mate who was pouting at something. It was really kind of cute seeing him do those, it made him look like a five year old boy.

"I see Kagome, a lot of things have happened to you while you were away." Kata told her daughter.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed with her mother.

Kata then looked at her mate who was nudging her under the table. He turned his head to bare his neck for a second and looked at his mate. He was silently asking permission to talk. Kata gave Musica a confused look.

Surely he knows that in the presents of family and friends he needs not to ask her that question. Though Kata thought more into it, maybe he was just trying to make a good example for Sesshomaru. Though baring one's neck towards a mate is not the only sign of asking to talk there are others. But all in all Kata nodded her head anyway giving her mate permission to speak. Musica started speaking towards Kagome about anything and everything.

From afar Sesshomaru had seen the silent movements between Kagome's mother and father. Sesshomaru was at first puzzled by the way they were moving as they were but when Musica started to speak to Kagome, Sesshomaru understood. That was the way to ask permission to speak.

Sesshomaru looked straight at Musica only to find that Musica was looking straight at him as he was still talking to Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded his head, understanding the silent message and lesson. This was his first step with him being the submissive one. Though there's still a battle to found out which one would be the dominate one. Sesshomaru was pretty sure Kagome would win the fight.

His beast has been acting up lately since Kagome arrived and at first he denied his beast of what he wanted but he grew to accept the terms his beast wanted over time. Now as he faces a choice of being dominate or the submissive and right now his beast purrs at the thought of being Kagome's submissive. So that's how he was going to play it. Sesshomaru started to wonder on that. If he was allowed to, Sesshomaru wanted to ask Kagome's mother if he had to fight at all.

The doors slammed up as the group was just finishing their dinner. Everyone but Rin, Shippo, and Sota had sprung up to meet the threat head on but stopped when they saw who it was. It was Kagura! She looked awful. Her kimono was ripped, her hair all over the place, her make messed up, and all in all she looked like she went to hell and back again.

"Who the hell are you?!" screamed Koga.

"I'm Kagura! Baka!" Kagura screamed back.

"Oh." And Koga sat right back down. Kagura got a little pissed about being ignored like that and screamed while stomping back out to get back to her room without any dinner after all that.

Miroku meanwhile took his chance groping Sango…again.

"God damnit Miroku! Stop fucking doing that!" Sango screamed at Miroku. Everyone can tell that Sango looked like she was going to kill someone. I mean come on how many times was he going to do this?!

"Sango dear, if you went to punish Miroku there's a room in the back." Kata told Sango as she pointed towards the doors behind her. Sango shot Miroku an 'I'm going to kill you' look as she dragged him away towards the door. Before she entered it though she turned around gave Kata a 'thank you' while saying it way too happily. Not a second later there were bangs and other anime noises indicating that someone, most likely Miroku, was getting their asses kicked and Miroku's apologies were heard through the door.

"Well. that was creepy." said Inuyasha referring to the happy thank you.

"I agree." Koga agreed with Inuyasha. They stared at each other for a moment before they quickly looked away when they noticed they were staring at each other.

"Are they always like that?" asked Musica still looking towards the door that Sango and Miroku left though.

"Sadly yes." said Taisho.

Musica winced as the sounds inside the room get louder and Miroku's apologies ceased. About two minutes later they come out and amazingly Miroku was still alive and awake, barely. They sit down and Kata beings to talk.

"So now that that's over I would like to tell you Kagome that I sent out invitations for _the ball_." Kata told Kagome stressing the words 'the ball'. Kagome started to choke on her drink that she was drinking and managed to not spite it at any one.

"Mother, you got to be kidding me?! When?!" Kagome screamed at her mother. Kata waved her hands in front of her face as a sign to calm down.

"Don't worry Kagome. The ball is in two weeks, I'm sure that Sesshomaru would do fine." Kata reassured trying to calm down her daughter.

Sesshomaru who is next to Kagome snapped his head towards Kagome's mother at the sound of his name. What was that about? What ball is he going to?

"What ball?" Sesshomaru finally asked. Kagome looked at him disapprovingly for he spoke out of turn but no one cared much really.

Kagome was the one to answer it.

"The ball is to show ones mate. It lets the other ladies and lords all over the region to come and see you and they judge you. If you pass they give us their blessings and it ensures that if some ever happened to me they will bid to your will. Though throw out the entire thing you must be submissive at all times." Kagome took a deep breath and continued to finish what she started to say.

"You can not go against me and unless I tell you other wise you have to listen to the other ladies but trust me when I say that will never happen. Though if something were to happen you are going to at least listen to my mother or any other if I say so, alright Sesshomaru?" Kagome finished. Sesshomaru in turn nodded.

She knew it was a little harsh on him but some girls won't hesitant to get him in bed with them and Kagome would not let that happen. She was going to keep Sesshomaru on a short leash 'til she thinks he's learned enough to deal with these things.

"Now then, how about we go to bed everyone?" Kata asked everyone.

They nodded as they were finished eating and went to go to bed.

"Oh and Kagome?" Kata called out to Kagome.

Kagome turn her body to face her mother.

"Make sure you start teaching him how to act around the ladies and lords. He's going to need it."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

They all headed back towards their rooms after that for sleep or other activities. But for Kagome and Sesshomaru they still had to talk about the ball and the rules a little more before doing to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Inside Kagome's room they sit on Kagome's bed in an awkward silence. Kagome; not knowing how to bring up the conversation and Sesshomaru; who was in shock by everything but come on what man wouldn't be in shocked.

Kagome finally gave in knowing that she had to talk to Sesshomaru sooner or later and no matter how much Kagome wanted it to be later, it had to be sooner. The sooner Sesshomaru knew the rules the easier it would be on him.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk about this." Kagome started out say to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, we do." Sesshomaru agreed with her.

Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Sesshomaru do you have any questions on anything so far?" Kagome asked getting closer towards Sesshomaru to comfort him.

Sesshomaru nodded that he has some or maybe a lot of questions to be asked.

"How do the ladies and lords judge me?" he asked.

"Well, it's like what the lords do in you world at least some of what I've had read. They will check you over; your looks, what you are like, you being submissive enough for their taste. Things like that, Sesshomaru. Though unlike your world the ladies and lords don't fight you for if you are good enough to face me and me accepting you is proof enough for them that you are relievable to protect yourself and our pups or children. Whatever you like to call them." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru just stared out in space. Pups? There are so many questions he has on that subject.

"Kagome if I'm going to be the beta of this relationship how are we going to have pups? The girls in my world are the ones to do the birthing. So…" Sesshomaru left the sentence hanging as he looked at her.

Kagome gave him a funny look.

"Well you are, silly. Didn't you know that already?" Kagome told him and she giggled cutely but stopped at the look of Sesshomaru's face; no he didn't. "Oh so you really didn't know, huh Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as a no to her question.

Kagome continued to look at Sesshomaru and judging the way he was acting he was taking it hard. She felt so sorry and yet worried for him. He is a proud demon always in control even when it got tough but now…

Kagome sighed.

_But now almost every woman that feels attracted towards him could take advantage of him and he could do nothing to stop it, all because he loves me. Well as long as he wishes to stay beside me I'll try to give him as much freedom as I can here as well as give him the protection he needs. _Kagome vowed as she continued to watch Sesshomaru.

Kagome finally couldn't take it and she moved to hug him. Sesshomaru stiffened at first when he came out of his trance and relaxed when he saw it was Kagome. They sat there for awhile just enjoying each other's warmth and silence. Kagome could now smell what Sesshomaru really smelled like this close up; like a true and unpolluted rain forest, very refreshing and calm but there's a hint of wildness in it. It certainly did fit Sesshomaru's character. Kagome smiled at that, this was her Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you know I love you, right?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I know and I love you too but it's a lot to take in at the moment." Sesshomaru told her and Kagome agreed with him.

"Yea, ok. Well I think that's enough for today. We should go to bed and tomorrow I'll take you for the tour of the castle if you'd like." Kagome informed Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I'll like that Kagome." said Sesshomaru. Kagome got up and brought Sesshomaru with her in their hug.

"Good." Kagome responded and they went to get changed into their night clothes. They both went to bed.

Sesshomaru had been lying on the bed for some time now but he couldn't sleep. Something about what Kagome's mother said kept him awake. Sesshomaru turned around in Kagome's embrace to face her.

He look at Kagome and saw that her eyes were closed and thought Kagome was asleep so he stayed still as not wanting to wake her up. Though Sesshomaru was wrong Kagome was much more than awake and she wanted to know what was bothering her soon-to-be mate.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked opening her eyes. She was planning to go to sleep after Sesshomaru so she knew he was alright but he hasn't even closed his eyes yet let alone sleep.

"Kagome I thought you would be asleep by now." He responded to her question completely ignoring it.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome repeated herself. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Your mother said that I'll have to learn how to act around the ladies and lord and it worries me that I won't be good enough. She said you'll have to teach me but teach me what? What do I have to learn?" Sesshomaru pleaded. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with worry and sighed.

"It's ok Sesshomaru. It's easy; all you have to do is remember it. The rest is what you would do at your earth's ball. Don't worry, let me handle it. You don't have to be in control with this, just follow me and you'll be ok, trust me." Kagome pleaded with him.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep ok?" asked Kagome.

He nodded again. Sesshomaru then thought about what she told him. Trust her; it was hard for him. He was use to be in control and never really relayed on anyone but the people that were very close to him.

His beast keeps telling him that everything would be fine and not to worry and for once Sesshomaru was going to listen him. It took some time but Sesshomaru fell into a peaceful sleep and Kagome followed him.

Did he really think Kagome was going to sleep after that, no she waited 'til he fell asleep and then she followed him. Little did they now was that that's nights rest will probable be the last peaceful one they'll have in awhile to come.

0000000000000

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked over the land that has presented itself towards him. Right know it was mid afternoon and Sesshomaru had nothing else to do but relax on Kagome's balcony. The land that Sesshomaru was over looking had a calming feeling and that alone was enough to keep his mind off of everything that has been happening lately.

Which was surprised Sesshomaru since the last three days were stressful. Kikyo and Inuyasha have not been getting along lately, Miroku almost getting killed for grabbing a female other than Sango, and the servants running around trying to get the castle ready for the other Ladies and Lords at the ball that would be here in half a week. Kagome had given them a tour just like she promised and it was amazing.

The tour was something that Sesshomaru and the others weren't expecting. Sesshomaru thought back were Kagome gave everyone that tour.

Kagome had showed Sesshomaru and everyone else the library, which contained many books. It was a large room, with books everywhere. There were stairs leading to the very top of the books. A small round table was placed in a corner to read and just to write, things like that. After that the library she showed them her mother's study, incase they ever needed something her mother would usually be found there. Kata had a desk with many papers, and books behind the desk she had silky pillows around the room and the carpet was soft.

Once they knew the entire castle, Kagome lead them to the place were she loved most...the garden.

Everyone was left breathless. The garden was beautiful. There were flowers of all types, roses, dandelions, daisies, petunias, and mixes of different kinds of flowers. It was breath taking; it also had a pond, with a small water fall. The water was crystal clear, and the grass was the greenest they have ever seen. It had a little bench, where you could watch the fish in the pond.

Sesshomaru sighed again as he thought about the ball which would lead to Kagome. It would seem that Sesshomaru sees less and less of Kagome each day after the tour so long ago.

_Though it wasn't that long at all._ he thought.

Kagome had to help the servants to get the castle ready for the ball, getting ready for the ball herself, and prepare to take him as her mate along with taking over her mothers' position as the Lady. Sesshomaru couldn't blame her for spending less and less time with him but that doesn't mean that he'd stop missing her.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts of Kagome when he heard a knock on their door. He walk back inside and went to the door, Sesshomaru opened it to discover Kagome's mother, Kata.

"Yes?" he said opening the door wider to see her properly.

"Come on dear. It's time to pick out your outfit for the ball." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out of the room.

"What kind of outfit am I getting? I mean is there a specific kind I need to wear?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kata giggled at her son-in-law as they started to walk down the hallways.

"No dear, just one that like really looks good on you." Kata told him.

Sesshomaru looked nervous. What if he had to wear a girl outwear?

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. You may be the submissive in your relationship but you're still a man. Your outfit is all male, promise." She promised him with a big smile on her face.

Sesshomaru sighed with relief; no dresses. Then Sesshomaru thought about asking her if he could be the submissive in his and Kagome's relationship.

"Wait Lady Kata. Please if I may?" he spoke asking to speak freely.

Kata nodded.

"I have a very important question to ask." he asked with a very serious face and voice. They stopped half way to their destination.

Kata pulled him aside next to the wall so that they would be out of the way if someone had to get by in a hurry.

"Oh dear please just call me mom, mama, mother. I am going to be your mother-in- law soon." she said to Sesshomaru.

He instantly felt awkward about calling Kagome's mother any of those names.

"I'll try…mother." said Sesshomaru awkwardly. Kata nodded in understanding.

"That's ok dear. It would be getting some use to." Kata reassured him. "Now what is your question?"

"I was wondering… what is like to be the submissive here?" Sesshomaru asked. What would she say? He hoped that she would say something.

"Why dear, why would you ask something like that? Most men here are treated very well here. Though there are some that abuse their powers but you don't have to worry about it. Kagome would never do such a thing." she asked confusingly.

"I guess I'm just curious. I have never been in this kind of suggestion before." Kata nodded. Yes she knew.

Koga talked about that often. He was almost became the submissive once but it turn out ok when Koga amazingly defeated the female. He talked about how frightened he was because the female wasn't kind and was just after a powerful man.

Before the fight the angel had treated him wrongly and being so young at the time he didn't tell anyone. So no one knew at the time what was wrong with their wolf friend. It wasn't until he defeated her did he tell Kata about it.

"What would happen if I was to lose to her badly? Would I still be her mate?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kata looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this Sesshomaru but no. We would have to see if you'll be strong enough to protect the pups that she or you would produce. If you are not as strong to me liking then I will reject you." Kata explained her answer to Sesshomaru.

"But she loves me. She would never let that happen." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I'm afraid she has no choice in the matter if I were to deny this union." Sesshomaru was to say the least shocked that Kata would say that.

"Don't get me wrong Sesshomaru, I love you very much and am happy that Kagome found you but I will not but my daughter's pups in danger just because of a weak mate. I know that you are strong but are you strong enough? I will not have my daughter mate with a weak male. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand. I will assure you that I'm not weak and I plan to protect any pups that she or I have with each other."

Kata nodded and they began to walk down the hallways once again.

"How is it going with Kagome teaching you about how to act around the Ladies and Lords?" she asked.

"Things are going well but she is away for large amounts of time, and I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to learn everything in time." Sesshomaru stated sadly.

Kata just shook her head. "Don't worry about it too much Sesshomaru. I'm sure Kagome will make time to ensure that you have everything. If not I will make her make time for you."

Sesshomaru nodded happy to hear that.

"Where is Kagome anyway? I have not seen her in awhile." Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome is off somewhere preparing for the two of you." Kata answered him knowing that he has some questions to ask now.

"For us?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Yes, if you are in fact fit to be my daughter's mate, you guys are going to needed a place that is safe from danger from the outside world and a place for the mating to begin. This place will also be the place you would be staying afterwards." Kata replied.

"The mating?" Sesshomaru said to Kata meaning more than just one question behind it. Kata seemed to have caught on to what Sesshomaru was asking and decided to answer all of his questions.

"You see Sesshomaru, Kagome has to find a place that she sees fit enough that it would be safe for you and her in your weakened state during and after the mating. The mating itself will last up to two days to a week. Now I know that Kagome should tell you this but with everything going on right know I do believe that she won't get a chance to tell you." Kata paused to catch her breath while Sesshomaru looked confused. "After the mating you Sesshomaru would most likely be with pup. Kagome needs a place to stay there to be safe for the both of you."

"But Naraku…" Sesshomaru tried to make an excuse.

"No buts Sesshomaru. Naraku can wait, you however can not. Now that you are to be mated with Kagome, you are going to go into heat. This heat however is not like your pervious ones. These heats only come once a year and because of that if you miss yours you not only do you have to wait another year to be fully mated to Kagome but you deny Kagome in having a child." Kata finished her speech.

She thought she could have said it nicer but it was necessary. Sesshomaru's expression was unreadable at the moment but Kata knew he was troubled with this new information.

"How does Kagome know that I'm going into this new heat? I've not even received the spell or the battle that makes me the submissive yet. So how does she know?" He asked her.

"Sesshomaru it's different for each of us. But Kagome is getting ready for you so that means it's soon; most likely after the ball and your fight with Kagome too. Kagome was going to tell you this but because of everything I feared that she wouldn't be able to tell you until much later so I'm telling you now. I just wanted to give you a warning on what's to come with you and Kagome."

"Thank you. I do not feel ill will of Kagome for not telling me this. I know that she has much to do in such little time." Kata nodded glad that Sesshomaru understood about this. They walked a little a ways before they stopped at a door.

"Here we are." Kata told him. The door opened without Kata having to knock and Sesshomaru saw the male servant who had opened the door.

"Come in my Lady and my prince." The servant said as he opened the door wider to let them pass through. As they walked in Kata gave a nod to the male servant in thanks and he shut the door behind Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru which one do you want?" asked Kata. Sesshomaru looked over the room he was now in and saw that there were a lot of outfits for the type of ball he was going to go to; most of them were blue and white, the family house color.

"Mmm…" Sesshomaru went into a deep thought as he walks over to the different types of clothing. He stopped when an outfit caught his eye. It was perfect. It was for the most part like the kimono that he wears around his father's castle. This outfit though it was blue where the red should be, there was no armor of any kind like on his, and the slash was a violate blue instead of yellow. It was perfect, at least in Sesshomaru's eyes it was. He was hopping that Kagome would think so too.

"Do you want that one dear?" Kata asked Sesshomaru.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and nodded to his new mother.

"That's a good choice Sesshomaru. I know that Kagome would love to see you wear this. Alright then, Timon!" (Tea-moan) Kata called over one the servants. "The prince wants this one."

The servant nodded. With permission he got Sesshomaru's measurements and went to work making the replica of the outfit Sesshomaru had chosen. The outfit wouldn't be done 'til tomorrow but that was fine with the both of them.

"Come on now Sesshomaru, it's time to go." Sesshomaru nodded and they walked out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

00000000000

Kagome silently was thinking about how to get Sesshomaru to submit to her. She knew that he loved her and from what she had heard he was more than willing to be her submissive. But getting Sesshomaru to submit was a different story.

She could tell that given the chance he would defeat her. He is a powerful being and would not go down lightly. Even from all of the stories saying that Sesshomaru was a cold hearted beast Kagome knew better. She had seen the soft side that Sesshomaru had. Kagome knew that it was young Rin that was the one to truly bring it out of Sesshomaru first. If it wasn't for Rin she and Sesshomaru might not be here at the moment.

They continued to walk towards the battle grounds as Sesshomaru started to think of ways to show Kagome that he was good enough to be her mate.

_It is strange._ he thought.

He would have never of thought of being a person to willingly submit to a female but he here he was. In fact, in the beginning his thoughts were very different when he had first met Kagome. He even thought of dominating her on more than one occasion. That was until he started to learn more and more about her.

At first he was disgusted but the beast with in him disagreed. Now, here he was about ready to show that he was strong enough to be able to mate with Kagome. If all was well then he was going to have to adjust to the change. He was a man that liked to be in control of everything. But it was nice once in awhile to just lay back and watch as someone else who did the work.

"Here we are." informed Kata knocking Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

With out him knowing they had made it to the battle field and now where standing in the middle of it. It was a large field that was covered in nothing but the cold hard dirt and the trees were a good distance away.

To the left were weapons of all kinds; swords, bows and arrows, you name it, it was there. To the right of the field Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome's father was standing there; he too came to see the fight happen. He then saw Kata there as while. She had moved there getting ready to start the battle.

"Please move to the opposite side of the field." Kata commanded them.

They obeyed and went to opposite sides. She then continued to give them the rules of how the match was to be fought.

"You, Kagome and you, Sesshomaru are here today to fight for the right to mate. The rules are simple. You both will do battle to see who is fit to be dominated and who is the submissive. You are not to use weapons of any kind. This fight is hand to hand combat but you can use you powers at anytime. This insures that each person is strong in their right with no weapons. In order to win you must pin the other down and get him or her to submit to you. If one is unable to battle then the other will decide if he or she would still want to mate with him or her. In the final count if I find that one is no good to the other I will deny the right to mate. If I catch that any of you have cheated in some way it is an automatic submission or forfeit of your life. Are there any questions?" Kata asked after stating the rules.

None spoke nor moved and that gave Kata an answer that it was no.

"If there are no questions then you may begin!" Kata said starting the fight between Kagome and Sesshomaru. The battle for the right to mate has begun.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood tall as they stared each other down. To anyone else it would seem like they were doing a staring contest and they were waiting to see who would blink first. But to Kagome and Sesshomaru it was the first move of the battle. They looked at each other daring on another to make the first move. Time seemed to tick by as Kagome and Sesshomaru remained stiff and still staring at each other.

Kagome was calm despite where she was at the moment. In her head though was racing a mile a minute thinking of ways to win the fight without injuring Sesshomaru too much. If she was going to win this she was going to have to do it fast.

It was bad enough for Kagome that she was facing him in a fight that he was more or less was going to be badly injured. So in order to win and cause less damage to Sesshomaru as possible this fight was going to have to end quickly. With that in her mind Kagome charged at Sesshomaru ready to take what he was to give.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was a little more nervous than he would have liked. He could tell from Kagome's look that she was as calm as ever like she knew that she was going to win with no problem. That made Sesshomaru nervous seeing that if she did in fact beat him too easily that there was a chance that he would not be her intended much longer. Well he wasn't going to down without a fight now was he? With that buried in his mind he charged towards Kagome; ready to fight 'til he was worthy to be Kagome's mate.

Kata's eyes narrowed as she watched both Kagome and Sesshomaru charged at one another at the same time. They had been standing there for 15 minutes now and she even wondered if they were going to move and start this fight any time soon.

Kata continued to watch as she saw her daughter throw a punch towards Sesshomaru who had dodge the attack then giving a punch of his own only to have Kagome dodge that one too. It would seem so far that they were evenly matched in strength now it was all up to how long they could hold out.

After dodging one of Sesshomaru's punches she kick one of her feet into the air hoping to high kick Sesshomaru in the face. No matter if he was going to be her mate she had to win or else there would be no point if he was to be her mate or not. Kagome screamed as one of Sesshomaru's hits knocked her into the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Not one to stay down after one blow Kagome regained her footing just in time to block another of Sesshomaru's attacks.

Kagome jumped into the air hoping to gain distance from Sesshomaru but it didn't work as Sesshomaru took off on his demon cloud and took chase after her. Seeing that he was gaining ground on her Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. As he flew into the air he made a fist with his right hand ready to punch Kagome with it. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to hurt Kagome but he wanted to prove to everyone that he was a worthy mate to her. If this was the only way how then so be it.

As Sesshomaru raced towards her he got ready to throw his punch aiming towards her face. What he didn't expect that Kagome saw it coming and caught his wrist narrowly avoiding the hit to her face. Quickly so she didn't have second thoughts she swiftly twisted Sesshomaru's wrist breaking it. She gave a silent sorry to Sesshomaru as she heard a faint cry at the pain that was coming from his now broken wrist.

_So much for not wanting to hurt Sesshomaru._ Kagome thought dryly as she gently let go of Sesshomaru's wrist.

She watched as he brought the injured wrist towards his body. He looked at it trying to see how much damage was done to it. Kagome waited patiently in the sky not wanting to attack Sesshomaru while he was seeing how much damage that she caused.

After inspecting his wrist he found that it was broking but not as bad as he first thought. He knew why Kagome did it but that didn't mean he knew she was going to do it. She made sure that his wrist was going to be unusable in the fight but not as bad then what it could have been if Kagome had meant to really hurt him. But now was not the time and Sesshomaru got into a fighting stance ready to fight Kagome once more.

Kagome flew towards Sesshomaru once she saw that he was ready for her. Once she was close enough she started to throw rows of punches and kick at Sesshomaru. He blocked and dodged almost every single one of them. A few escaped him for he could only use one arm fully knowing that if he put more damage to his wrist it would be worst. Once Kagome was done it was Sesshomaru's turn as he threw a couple in here and there hitting Kagome once or twice. This type of fighting went one about 20 minutes or so before they grew tried of doing it.

Once they hit the ground Sesshomaru drew out his poison whip. It caught Kagome off guard and hit her in the middle of her back. At that moment Kagome knew that she had to end it now. The poison in her system was already eating her from the inside out. If this battle carried out for too long Kagome knew that she will most likely past out from the poison.

Kagome was growing tired of fighting it wasn't that she couldn't or anything it was just she wanted Sesshomaru to submit to her and end this. It pained her to cause her mate to be in pain from her attacks but it has to be done. This fight had to end and now. She used her wings and flew higher into the sky and started to power up.

She had to get this attack ready before Sesshomaru got to her. As she powers up her wings started to glow into a soft blue like her eyes. Sesshomaru seeing this started to race after her in hopes that he would catch her before she releases her attack but it was too late. Her wings around her sprung up and rustled as Kagome unleashed her attack.

"Feather Kiss!" Kagome screamed sending a barrage of feather-like daggers towards Sesshomaru.

With lightening speed he avoided most of the sharp like feathers but even he was hit with a few. Having been hit Sesshomaru descended towards the ground standing proudly. He watched as Kagome too came down as she was watching him with keen eyes searching. She was most likely searching to see how bad the wounds on his body were. Even though only a few had hit him didn't mean that they didn't do damage to his being. Blood was gashing from numerous places on his body.

Sesshomaru began to charge at Kagome once again. He had to end the battle before this body of his gave out. He maybe the powerful prince of the Western lands but that didn't mean he had an endless supply of blood. While charging he raised his claws dipping poison in them. He aimed and then swiped his claws into…air.

Sesshomaru eyes widened in shock that Kagome was able to dodge his poison claws. He then saw movement in the corner of his eye and followed it with his sight. Kagome was coming at him with her fist raised in the air ready to strike the final blow.

Sesshomaru saw it coming but no matter what he did he couldn't move his body fast enough to block or dodge the attack. Not being able to do these things Kagome's punch hit its mark right on his cheek bone. As the punched continued Sesshomaru heard a crack as Kagome broke his cheek bone. Sesshomaru flew across the field from the force of the hit and skidded to a stop on the ground.

Sesshomaru was panting for the landing on the ground knocked the wind out of him. He then slowly forced his body to get up and continue to fight. Sesshomaru had only gotten to his knees when he was hit in the back forcing him to hit the cold ground face first. He turned his head slightly to see who it was and saw it was Kagome that pinned him to the ground.

She dipped her head towards his ear and said, "Submit." Sesshomaru shook his head no. He couldn't submit to her now not when she defeated him so easily.

"No." he told her.

From the look on Kagome's face told him that she was angry and she was. All she wanted was for Sesshomaru to submit to her so she could heal his injuries. Even now she could feel the warmth of the blood that was slowly making a bloody pool around them.

"Submit to me Sesshomaru." Kagome told him but again he refused her and started to struggle against her hold on him.

Kagome having no choice but to hold onto him harder and tighter now not wanting for him to escape her grasp. But in the long run he did. Sesshomaru some how turned in her hold and hit her in the chest with his claws. There were no poison in them this time and Kagome was thankful for that.

Sesshomaru leaped into the air away from Kagome. As she stayed where she was bringing a hand to her chest and put pressure on the wound. She watched as he brought up his good arm and saw that his claws were a green color. Knowing it was going to be a poison attack Kagome got ready and then charged at him.

It was part of her new plan. She was going to let him hit her and in that moment she was going to pin him down. She knew that he would try to get free like last time but now she knew what to do. While she was in Sesshomaru's world she had learned more than its history about how to get am inu to submit to you.

It wasn't just the knowledge though. Something deep inside Kagome was growling for Sesshomaru to submit to her being and the growling presence could only think of one way to get Sesshomaru to submit to her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes seeing that Kagome was charging at him. He thought that it was foolish but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to prove his worth before he would let himself submit to Kagome. It was once he saw that she was close enough Sesshomaru released his attack on her.

"Poison whip!" he yelled out as he flicked his wrist sending out a whip made of the poisons from his body. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome take the hit to her arm and she was still coming towards him. He tried to back away but Kagome tackled him and once again he was face down in the dirt. Just like Kagome predicted he started to struggle in her grasp like before but she was ready this time.

Kagome used one of her hands and moved Sesshomaru's clothing so that his neck and shoulder was exposed to her. She could feel Sesshomaru tensing up underneath of her and she knew that he knew what she was going to do. Kagome being who she was decided to give Sesshomaru one last chance.

"Submit to me Sesshomaru." Kagome commanded him.

Sesshomaru once again denies her and now she had no choice. Quickly as she could Kagome brought her face down and bit the intersection were the neck and shoulder met. It was a hard bit but not so hard as to break the skin. She felt Sesshomaru become still at the bite.

He was probably wondering where she had learned this. Kagome had came across it during once of her trips to the library. The book had caught her interest and she began reading it and right now she was glad that she did. Not only that but instinct was starting to take over. An instinct that Kagome didn't even know she had. It was leading her and she was following.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru when he gave off a whimper. She thought that he was giving in when he started to struggle once more. That had made Kagome bit down harder making Sesshomaru whine at the increase pressure on his neck. Kagome thought that she was going to have to break his skin when he had finally calmed down.

"Submit to me." she murmured to Sesshomaru.

He gave a final whine and exposed his neck more. **_I submit to Alpha female._** Sesshomaru whined out in the inu language.

Kagome strangely understood what Sesshomaru had just said but shrugged it off. It was probably the power signature or something like that. It didn't matter at the moment for Sesshomaru had submitted to her. She released her teeth from their grip on his neck and began to lick it lovingly. Sesshomaru sighed and he closed his eyes.

The pressure on his neck disappeared and a loving sensation had replaced it. It ended all too soon as the person behind him nuzzled his head before getting off of him. Sesshomaru whimpered from the sudden lose of warmth but it didn't leave him for too long. The person that he submitted to lifted him up to his feet. She had him lean on her as he began to walk. He took two steps and almost fell over when his mate to be caught him and picked him up bridle style. It was then that he new no more as darkness clouded his vision and all went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru groaned in pain. It was really all he could feel. It hurt even for him. He tried to recall what had happened to him to make him fell this way. It was then he remembered the fight that went on between Kagome and himself. Sesshomaru then cursed himself at being so weak.

Kagome had easily defeated him and now there was a risk that there wouldn't be a mating between them. He then thought back to the discomfort on his neck. He hadn't felt something like that since he was a pup. It was the inu way to get one to submit to another.

_How did Kagome acquirer this information?_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

Sesshomaru hissed when a sudden pain went through his wrist. He slowly opened his eyes only to see the familiar ceiling above him. This room he and Kagome shared together. He turned his sight next to him when he saw movement.

There in his sight landed on Kagome who was gently as she could was looking over his wrist. She had a tender look in her eyes and she gently cupped his wrist in her hands and started to unwrap the bandaging over it. Once that was removed she took off a split that she had used to get his arm and wrist straight.

"That hurts you know." Sesshomaru told her. His voice must have startled her because she jumped slightly.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered softly. Her eyes filled with love. "I was so worried about hurting you. I was afraid that I hurt you more than I first thought." Kagome said and Sesshomaru humph at her words.

Yeah he lost and got hurt didn't mean he was that weak.

"How long was I out for?" asked Sesshomaru as he tried to sit up. He didn't succeed though as Kagome push him right back down.

"Don't get up yet Sesshomaru. You are still healing. You have been out for 3 days now." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru to say the least was shocked at the news. He was out for 3 whole days. How can that be possible?! He should have woken up within a day, 2 at most and healed on the third but he woke up on the third day and as he could see he wasn't healed all the way yet. Was he losing his demonic powers?

"What's wrong with me?" he asked but it was mostly to himself. Kagome cupped his cheek.

"There is nothing wrong with you Sesshomaru." she told him but he wouldn't listen. He tried to get up again.

"There is!" he insisted. "I should be healed by now. I should have woken up in a day or so. This isn't normal." Sesshomaru was leaning on his elbows panting struggling to sit up.

Kagome push him down again. Sesshomaru started to growl in frustration that Kagome wouldn't let him up. Hearing Sesshomaru's growls she narrowed her eyes silently challenging him to oppose her demand. Just as she feared he took the challenge and started to get up again.

"Sesshomaru lay back down!" Kagome ordered him but Sesshomaru wouldn't have.

"No" he said in his icy cold voice. "I need to speak with my father about this. I need to get him." he told Kagome getting up once more.

"I will get him! You stay in bad." She ordered him.

Sesshomaru glared at her and growled. He wasn't backing down. He was fine, in a little pain but fine. His eyes were slowing turning red as his beast started to take over. He was mad. All of those years he had taken care of himself without anyone's help even when he needed it. Now this female was ordering him on what he should do. He wouldn't have it! Sesshomaru lost control.

Seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't backing down and that his eyes were starting to turn red Kagome knew that she had to take drastic measures or Sesshomaru would hurt himself more. It also was a concern that Sesshomaru was right. He shouldn't be healing this slowly. Something was wrong and she planned to find out, just not with Sesshomaru.

He was going to lie back down so she could take care of him. It insulted her that he wanted to do things on his own and not let her help. Now though she had to get Sesshomaru to listen to her, even if she was going to have to do a repeat from before to get Sesshomaru to submit.

"Sesshomaru you will calm yourself." Kagome commanded with a strong voice but Sesshomaru continued to sit up snarling at her.

Kagome's anger was starting to get the best of her as he eyes too changed color but not of red but a soft blue. He should be listening to her. How dare he disobey her?! She had been kind and caring towards him. Loved him enough to take care of him when he past out after their battle, worried for him that he wasn't going to wake up, that she was too hard on him.

The least he could do is believe her, trust her into taking care of him, and provide for him. Kagome had enough of this fighting. With a swift swing of her legs Kagome was on top of him, his arms pined above him with her teeth biting down lightly on his neck.

**_Submit Beta male to Alpha female._** Kagome growled out speaking in the inu language.

It surprised Kagome at what she said and how she said it. What was happening to them? How could Kagome understand what Sesshomaru said in his submission and how is she speaking it now? This was something that she was going to have to ask her mother about but right now she needed for Sesshomaru to submit to her.

**_No! _**Sesshomaru growled at her.

He didn't what to give in. All he wanted was to speak with his father but this female above him wouldn't let him go. He didn't know where he was or how he got here. Who was she? She smelled like him and he her. Were they mates? All he knew was that he wanted to leave and this female wasn't letting him go. He whimpered slightly at the pain and discomfort on his neck increased. The more he growled and struggled the more pressure was placed on his neck.

Kagome sent a quick sorry towards Sesshomaru and bit down harder breaking the skin. She didn't want to do this but Sesshomaru was getting out of control. He had gone into a rage and she had to get him to calm down.

He howled in pain at the action. Kagome could feel his pain. She also knew that she had to get Sesshomaru to submit to her and fast. His father was still he in the castle and he would hear and feel Sesshomaru's pain and discomfort as well. Taisho couldn't help but be a father and erase the threat to his pup.

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes closed. The pain he was feeling was indescribable! The female wanted him to submit to her but he didn't want to. Sesshomaru looked around the best he could. Where was his father? If it was a time that he needed his father it would be now.

With closed eyes Sesshomaru let out his youkai to seek out his fathers'. He found it just below him and he whined calling out to his father to help him. When he called to his father he immediately felt his father's anger spike as did his youkai but hesitated to save him and Sesshomaru wondered why. Sesshomaru called out to him again and that was when his father retuned it. In a quick moment he felt his father coming towards him in a blood rage.

000000000000

It had been three days. Taisho was in the dinning room. No one was there except for, Kata, Sango, and Miroku; even Kagura graced them with her presents. Sesshomaru was still trying to recover, Inuyasha and Koga disappeared to some where, Kikyo was no where's to be found, Musica was off taking care of business, and a caretaker was looking after Rin and Shippo.

While everyone was talking and having small talk he couldn't quite his mind. His thoughts always trailed back to Sesshomaru. He had seen the damage that Kagome caused in the fight to mate. To say the least Taisho was furious with Kagome and her family; Kagome for causing the damage and her family for not stopping it. He wanted blood that day and still did even though he had been told of why Kagome had to injure his son more than she wanted.

Taisho was still mad at her. Sesshomaru was all he had left of his previous mate. She was a fine inu demoness and powerful in her own right. He had loved her with all of his heart and more some but that day when he was a called out because of some trouble in his lands a spy infiltrated his barrier around the castle and slain his beloved mate.

He didn't make it in time to save her but thankfully he made it just in time to save his new born son Sesshomaru. For years he had tried to raise his son to the best of his ability when he met Izayoi. He denied his love for her at first not wanting to believe that he would find another to love.

Sesshomaru was angry at him for replacing his true mother with Izayoi but Sesshomaru was still but a little pup when Izayoi came into their lives. It was some years before Sesshomaru accepted her and that was just before she became with child, his second; Inuyasha.

Taisho snapped his head stiffly when he heard a distress call from Sesshomaru. Within that call was pain and desperation. Taisho's youkai flared at his son's distress call but didn't go to him. It was more than likely that Kagome was with him and was the one to do this.

If he knew anything about the inu way he knew that Kagome was trying to get Sesshomaru to submit to her. It was strange how she knew what to do but Taisho figured that she had read about inu mating in a book at his library. Heavens knows that all kinds of things are there.

_N_o Taisho stood firm in not going to his son. He had to submit to Kagome for their matting to work and he wasn't going to interfere with things.

It was the second call the broke Taisho's will to stay where he was. His son sounded he was in much pain and weak. Taisho clenched his fists at the pain that went through their bond as father and son. That did it! Taisho's eyes went red as his beast came forward. He son was in need of his help and who was he as a father to deny protection to his son.

Getting up fast making the chair he was sitting on fall behind making a loud bang. The noise itself caused people's heads to snap towards Taisho's way but all they saw was air. In speeds faster than light Taisho was racing towards where he felt Sesshomaru youkai. He knew no right or wrong all he knew was that his son was in trouble and that he needed to protect him.

Taisho only saw red as rage clouded his vision. Finally he reached the door that held his son within. Taisho didn't bother grapping the handle and opening it he just crashed his body through it. There he saw her; the woman that was causing terrible pain to his son. With a growl from his throat Taisho he lunged at her but he was stopped abruptly making him land on his rear. Something grabbed the collar of his shirt or it was more like someone.

Taisho turned his head to look behind him. He saw a hand gripping the collar of his shirt. His glaze trailed up to the arm and higher to the shoulder then to the face. It was Kata that had a hold of him. He snarled at her to let him go but she didn't understand him she just held tighter. Taisho started to struggle in her grasp and it increased at the sound of Sesshomaru's whimpering to help him.

It was no good though, Kata wouldn't let him go but that didn't stop him from still trying. It wasn't until his mate Izayoi appeared in front of him did he begin to stop. She pulled him into a hug and stayed there. Taisho closed his eyes as he started to calm down at the smell of his mate's scent. Once he calmed down enough his eyes went back to normal and he reopened them.

He was in a different room that from what he could remember. Where was he? He looked around and saw Kagome lying on top of a whimpering Sesshomaru who was bleeding from his neck. The sound and sight alone almost put him back into a blood rage. How dare she hurt him like that?! Taisho started to growl once more fully prepared to attack Kagome. He moved to attack Kagome when he was restrained from the front and behind. His mate and Kata were holding him down.

"Please Taisho, don't. Sesshomaru needs to submit to Kagome. If he doesn't they may never mate." Izayoi told him.

Taisho looked at her speechless and in shock that she would agree to let this happen to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her ready to yell out his thoughts when he got a look at her face. Tears were coming from her eyes ten fold and she wasn't looking at Sesshomaru. Though she cried she made no noise to indicate so.

"Listen to your mate Lord Taisho for she is right." Kata spoke out. Taisho turned his head away from his mate to Kata who was staring down at him.

"Sesshomaru needs to learn that he isn't alone any more that not everything falls on his shoulders. He needs to learn that Kagome is there for him and is willing to take everything to give him what he needs."

Taisho nodded at the truth in Kata's words.

It was true ever since Sesshomaru could walk he always wanted to do things on his own never allowing others near him to help. Now though he was not going to have a choice in the matter. Kagome was going to be there for him even if he wants her there or not.

"Rise Lord Taisho." commanded Kata. "We need to leave. We being here, you being makes Sesshomaru believe that we are here for him. We must leave for Sesshomaru has yet to submit to Kagome and longer we stay here the more Sesshomaru will struggle." Kata told him.

Taisho nodded and got up from his sitting position. They began to leave through the door only for Taisho to hesitate. Sesshomaru felt Taisho leaving and now was calling out to Taisho to help him. Taisho lowered his head making his bangs cover over his eyes. This was the hardest thing that he will probably ever do to Sesshomaru.

He growled a sorry and left. As a parent, one would protect their pup or child no matter what but Taisho could not protect his pup from this. Sesshomaru had to go through with this alone. To not protect your child when there are in need is a feeling of betrayal. Taisho just hoped that in time both he and Sesshomaru could forgive him for abandoning his son like this.

Sesshomaru whined as he felt his father's youkai leaving the room. When his father first arrived he thought that he was going to get out of this but some people stopped him. He felt Kagome tense at his father arrival. But Sesshomaru was getting worried when some time had past and the female was still on him. He knew that his father was not fighting the people that held him back, so what was going on?

Kagome bit harder if that was possible on his neck and his whimpered again to be let go of. The female however didn't listen to his plea and remained where she was. His only hope was his father but he started to give up when he felt his father leave the room and to a far away distance. He was left again to fend for his own, to protect himself. This time though Sesshomaru knew that he would not win this. Knowing this Sesshomaru closed his eyes once more and revealed his neck to the female above him.

**_Beta male submits to Alpha female._** Sesshomaru whimpered out before he past out for the pain and the lost of blood.

Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's neck and sighed slightly with relief. She thought Sesshomaru was never going to give in to her but now that he had she accomplished what she wanted. She now had Sesshomaru both him and his beast. Kagome was happy, all they need was to see the Ladies and Lords and have their mating night and he would be hers and only hers as well as she is only his.

Kagome then started on working the wound on Sesshomaru's neck. She started to gently lick his neck removing the blood from his body and didn't stop until the bleeding had stopped. While she was doing this, Sesshomaru was whining in his sleep. Kagome felt guilty for putting a heavily wound on her mate but it had to be done.

Once the bleeding slowed to a stop Kagome tenderly lifted Sesshomaru up in bridle style. The bed that they once laid in was covered in blood and the door that gave them privacy was now busted in from Taisho's blood rage. Kagome transported Sesshomaru at a slow pace not wanted to wake him up. While she was in the halls she ordered servants to clean and repair the room they were pervious in and to get her some medical supplies. They nodded and want to their work.

Kagome didn't go far as their new room was a hallway down from where they were. She some how managed to open the door to the room without dropping Sesshomaru and walked inside. The room was plain as they come for it was a guest room. Now that her room needed repairs this room would have to do. Kagome lightly laid Sesshomaru down on the bedding and put the sheets on top of him to keep him warm.

A knock was heard against the door causing Sesshomaru stir from the noise. Thankfully he did not awake much to Kagome's relief as he stopped his movement. As quietly as she could she walked up to the door and opened it up. There she saw the servant from the hallway giving her medical supplies that she needed for Sesshomaru. She thanked them softly not wanting to wake Sesshomaru up and closed the door after the servant began to leave to do other things.

Once Kagome closed the door she began to walk back to Sesshomaru. There she undressed him just leaving him with his pants on. Kagome thought that she should redress the other wounds while she was at it. As she undid the bandaging and put fresh ones on Sesshomaru would occasionally stir or whimper in his sleep indicating that she was touching tender tissue.

Once the wounds from their battle were clean and rebandaged Kagome went to the wound she made to his neck. She winced as she got a better look at it. The wound was deep, deeper than she thought. The skin around the area was turning purple and yellow from bruising that she had made. Kagome looked at her mate with sad eyes.

She knew that once he awakes she would ask for forgiveness. Se didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru but if only he had submitted to her like she had asked then she wouldn't have gone so far as it did. Though Sesshomaru was not at all fault though, she herself was partly to blame for not showing Sesshomaru enough that she could take care of him and provide for him like she wanted to.

Kagome sighed as she finished bandaging his neck wound and started to put the medical supplies away. Once she was finished she stared at Sesshomaru for a minute to make sure he was comfortable and was sleeping easy before she left him. After being satisfied that he was indeed just that Kagome got up to leave.

Sesshomaru whimpered as the scent of his mate leaving him. Kagome immediately want to his side to see if he was alright. His whimpers continued until he was satisfied that his mate was next to him. At first Kagome was confused about why Sesshomaru was whimpering like he did.

So, experimentally she stepped back to leave again only for her mate to start whimpering again. Kagome realized what was happening and put her hand to his forehead. Sesshomaru relaxed to her touch instantly and clamed down.

Kagome pulled out a piece of cloth that she had with her incased something happened and put it next to Sesshomaru's head. Then Kagome began to slowly walk away until she made it to the door.

_So far, so good._ thought Kagome and she opened the door quietly and began to walk out.

She gave once last glance to Sesshomaru to make sure he was ok and saw that he had nuzzled into the piece of cloth that had her scent on it. She had to make this quick for she knew that after a long period of time her scent will fade and most likely wake Sesshomaru up from his sleep and that was not what he needed at the moment.

Kagome then closed the door. After closing it she made a barrier to prevent intruders from coming in and started to walk down the halls. She had to speak with Taisho about a lot of things and she had little time to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

Taisho sighed as he was placed in a chair thanks to Kata and Izayoi. They held him by both his arms making sure that he didn't go into another blood rage and seek out Sesshomaru again. Once he was in the chair Kata and Izayoi let him go pausing for a moment to insure that he wouldn't leave it. Once they were satisfied only then did they go to their own seats.

It was quite in the dinning room. Sango and Miroku were told about what Kagome had done to Sesshomaru and saw why Taisho went into a rage. They were unsure what to think of Kagome now for she was willing to hurt their friend like she did. Though they knew about inu mating, they knew that biting so hard that the fangs penetrate the skin was painful. They shuddered just imaging the pain that Sesshomaru must have felt.

"What's going to happen to Sesshomaru now?" asked Sango with sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru was hurt and she couldn't do a thing to help him.

Miroku nodded in agreement. It was weird how no one knew that Kagura was no longer there.

Kata sighed.

"As have you've seen Sesshomaru was unwilling to submit to Kagome. Even though Sesshomaru should know better…" Kata trailed off when Taisho snapped him head her way as gave her a menacing glare for her statement.

Kata cleared her throat preparing herself to finish her sentence. "Kagome is truly the one at fault here and I don't blame anyone if they are angry at my daughter."

"I'm not angry, I'm furious!" roared Taisho while Izayoi grabbed a hold of his arm to calm him down but he wouldn't have it. "You should have let me strike her down! I am a fool to let you convince me to left my pup alone with that…that wench!" Taisho yelled out.

Gasped were heard around the table and Kata narrowed her eyes in rage. At Taisho's statement Kata shot up and slammed her fist on the table making it break from the impact.

"I dare you call my daughter a wench one more time. You don't understand enough what is around you to call her such a name." shouted Kata. Taisho stood up as well.

"I assured you I see enough to see fit that your daughter is one." Taisho fired back.

Kata bowed her head to calm down from her rage. She was the Lady here and it would be no good to get blinded by anger from this mutt. Taisho seeing that she bowed her head thought he won when she raised her head once again but this time she was as calm as ever.

"Do you, Taisho? Do you? Do you see how hard Kagome tries to help Sesshomaru? Do you see how hard Kagome has it trying to train to take over for me? Do you see how hard Kagome works to try and make things work for them? Or how she protects Sesshomaru from women that want him for themselves? Kagome has been trying very hard to make sure Sesshomaru is safe, well protected, feed, and comfortable in this place."

"Sesshomaru still had a lot to learn about this place and I see Kagome teaching Sesshomaru more and more every day to help him to understand. Kagome is trying very hard to make this work even though she is too learning as she goes, for this is the first ever mating between an angel and a dog demon. Being the one dominate is hard for Kagome. She is trying to understand things so she can help keep Sesshomaru safe and provided for."

"It is her duty to do so but it must be hard not knowing the limits, the boundaries between them. If this is right or wrong, and is this best or isn't. We don't know what to expect and neither does Kagome. She is trying her hardest though and you can't blame her for that." Kata spoke in a nice soft and calm voice.

Taisho's anger had slowly decreased at her words. She was right. This is new to everyone especially for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Thankfully Sesshomaru and Kagome spent a lot of time together but not on this subject and some things you can not be taught but had to experience it.

"Thank you, mother, for defending me but I must disagree." said Kagome from the doorway.

"But Kagome it is true." Kata insisted but Kagome shook her head.

"That maybe so but as far as I see Sesshomaru does not think that as his beast doesn't fully recognizes me. Being the dominate; it is my duty to provide and take care of my mate. I have failed in doing so as Sesshomaru has shown me." Kagome said to them and turned towards Taisho.

"Taisho, you wish to kill me, do you not?" asked Kagome.

Taisho began to stutter and refused to look at her. Kagome was like a daughter to him but seeing what she did to his pup he felt so much rage that he said those words because of it.

"I do not. I said those words from anger and anger alone." finally said Taisho and Kagome smiled at him.

"I forgive you for I know you mean no ill will to me. If I had seen my son like that I would have kill the person who was causing it no matter who it was. I understand." Kagome forgave him and he nodded. "Now for the real reason I am here." Kagome told them getting serious. Kagome walked over and sat in a seat next to her mother before she began.

"You all understand that Sesshomaru has not woken up until now?" asked Kagome and watched as they all nodded. "I fear that something is gravely wrong with Sesshomaru. I suspect someone is poisoning him. How? I don't know but something is wrong." Kagome told them.

Taisho nodded his head.

"I agree. Sesshomaru would never take this long to recover." Taisho said.

"How do we go about this?" asked Miroku finally saying something. He had been quite lately and only took observing the scene around him.

"With Taisho's permission I would like a healer to exam him with in me presence of course. Then if there is something wrong with him I am willing to drop all that I'm going to stay by Sesshomaru's side until someone is found. I am sorry to say that if this continues I am going to have to limit Sesshomaru's freedom as much as possible to unsure that he is safe." Kagome told them.

After she said the last part she moved her eyes around the table to see if there would be and abjections to her choices. Thankfully there were none.

"I agree but telling Sesshomaru is another. Sesshomaru loves to be outside and to roam around the castle." said Izayoi with pain in her voice.

"I agree also but it pains me to do so. I know also that he loves to be outside and about." Taisho said with sadness in his eyes. It was a cruel decision but it had to be done none the less.

"I know of this but-" Kagome stopped abruptly causing the others to stare at her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked a worried Sango when she saw her friend's eyes go wide with fear held in them.

Kagome didn't answer her as she shot up from her chair and flew out of the room. The people that were left behind looked at each other before quickly following Kagome. Then Taisho snapped in action when he felt Sesshomaru weaken through their bond. Something bad was happing to Sesshomaru. Taisho like Kagome bolted out the door leaving the others to follow them.

Kagome flew as fast as she could to get to the room that she left Sesshomaru in to recover.

_Someone has broken through my barrier._ thought Kagome in fear.

Someone was with her Sesshomaru, someone that no doubly was there to kill him. Kagome flew on as she began to go into a rage. Her eyes glowed a soft blue to show everyone else how angered she was.

Kagome got to the room in no time and saw the door was ajar. Kagome not lost to her rage completely peak through the door. Then she lost all control at what she saw. The door flow open and cracked the wall behind it as the door smashed against it.

The people in the room snapped their heads to the person that interrupted them. They smirked at who it was. It was perfect. They could get Sesshomaru and Kagome all in one day. Their master would be pleased greatly.

"How dare you?!" roared Kagome as she stepped forward. "I should have known! I was always suspicion with you Kagura but how could you Kikyo. Don't you love Inuyasha anymore? How could you betray his family?" Kagome said to the both of them.

Kikyo and Kagura smirked at Kagome.

"I don't care for that half-breed. He could die in hell for all I care." Kikyo told Kagome only fueling the rage that Kagome could barely keep at bay.

"You're the ones poisoning Sesshomaru aren't you?" questioned Kagome. The smiles on their facing told Kagome everything.

_These bitched are going to pay._ thought Kagome angrily.

"How clever of you? Too bad that you're too late!" Kagura yelled out as she opened her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

Kagome easily dodged it and took that time to attack them. Kagome had beaten them down good and hard. So soon that before the others came to the scene Kikyo and Kagura was on their last limbs. Kagome got ready of the final blow that would end their lives but Kagome was stopped by a weak and painful voice that called out to her.

"Kagome…" called out Sesshomaru weakly from the bed. He didn't know what was going on. He remembered refusing to listen to Kagome then pain on his neck. He had called out to father but his father turned his back on him.

He must have lost conscious because after that he could remember anything. Now here he was hearing loud noises waking him up. He was weaker then when he lost unconsciousness. That made Sesshomaru feel vulnerable, something he hadn't felt since he was a pup.

Seeing Kagome stop Kagura took this chance to make their escape. She opened up her fan and used the dance of blades to make a large hole in the wall behind them. Before Kagome or the others could react Kagura pulled out a feather from her hair, using a gust of wind Kagura and Kikyo went out of the castle back towards their master.

Kagome looked on at them angrily. How dare they escape from her?! Not after what they did to Sesshomaru.

_They are going to pay_ thought Kagome as she clenched her fists. But with a sigh to calm her nerves Kagome unclenched her fists. Sesshomaru came first, always. Once Kagura and Kikyo were out of sight Kagome went over to Sesshomaru.

He was weak, very weak. Amazingly throughout this whole thing he still remained on the same bed she had placed him on earlier. His breathes were ragged and irregular as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs, his eyes were barely open as there were in slits, and he was tense like he was expecting an attack from someone. Kagome felt so guilty for leaving him all alone as she took his hand into hers.

"I'm here Sesshomaru." Kagome told him. She gave a light squeeze to reassure him.

Behind his nearly closed eyes his unfocused pupils looked over to where he had heard Kagome voice. Sesshomaru tried to see her but it was no use, his eyes would focus one second and unfocused the next. All he could do was lightly squeeze back and closed his eyes again.

"Kagome…I feel so…weak." Sesshomaru told her in a whisper. Kagome nodded her head though Sesshomaru didn't see it.

"I know. Don't worry Sesshomaru. We have a healer on the way to help you and you'll be back to normal in no time." informed Kagome trying her best to keep Sesshomaru as calm as possible. It seemed to work as Sesshomaru nodded his head and started drifting back to sleep.

Kagome sighed in relief as she watched Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. She then turned to the others. They were shocked. Since they got there they have not moved from the doorway.

"Mother?" Kagome called out. She watched as her mother shook her head trying to come out of her dream world and back to reality.

"Yes, dear. What is it? Is something wrong with Sesshomaru?" asked Kata.

Kagome nodded her head.

"He is very weak mother. I want you to have the healer set up a room for Sesshomaru. I will be there shortly." told Kagome. Kata nodded and left the room to inform the healer of his new arrival.

Kagome picked up Sesshomaru and began to leave the room with the others behind her. She looked down at her mate. He looked so peaceful just sleeping there in her arms; not a care in the world. That is far from the truth as the days continue. Things were getting harder and the dangers to Sesshomaru and herself were starting to show themselves more every day.

_It doesn't matter._ Kagome told herself. She removed her glaze from Sesshomaru and looked at the seemingly endless hallway. It didn't matter if more threats were arising for she and she alone would protect Sesshomaru even if it cost her, her life. Right now though she had to get Sesshomaru to their healer and she had a lot of things to ask her mother.

Kagome came into the healers' wing and went through a door that was prepared for Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't have time to even glance at him before the healers and nurses took Sesshomaru out of her arms and pushed her out of the room. She was mad that they would do that; making her wait out here while Sesshomaru could be dieing in there. But, she concluded, this was the perfect time to speak to her mother about some things.

Kagome didn't have to go far as her mother was a couple of feet away from her. "Mother?" Kagome called out to her mother. Kata turned to her daughter looking at her with concern.

"What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" asked her mother but Kagome shook her head.

"No, not really." said Kagome. Kata stepped up to her daughter seeing that something was bothering her.

"Then what is it dear?" Kata asked worried about her daughter and mate.

"Something has been happing between Sesshomaru and me." Kagome started out. Before she could start the rest her mother quickly interrupted her.

"What is Kagome? Are the two of you fighting?" questioned her mother but again Kagome shook her head no.

"No it's not that but something strange is happing to us. I have done things I shouldn't be able to; like speaking a different language. During the battle that we had I understood what Sesshomaru said in the inu language that only inus could understand. I'm so confused. It happened again when Sesshomaru didn't submit to me. When he did it was in the inu language and I understood it. How am I doing this mother?" asked Kagome desperately.

Kata put her hand to her face and rubbed her chin in thought of how something like that could happen but the only thing she could come up with was because Sesshomaru was a powerful dog demon. This mating between Kagome and him is the first so it didn't really surprise Kata that changes or strange events would happen.

Kata looked on as Kagome started to pace the hall in her wait for Sesshomaru. It was strange that something like this would happen to them but they are the first of their kind. The only thing they can do is wait and see the out come of this mating. For now though Kagome was just concern about Sesshomaru's health at the moment.

Kagome sighed in relief. Sesshomaru was going to be fine, the healer had said so.

It would seem that Kagome was right in thinking that Sesshomaru had been poisoned some way. Kikyo and Kagura had been putting poisons in Sesshomaru's food. Being a wind witch and a miko they easily hid anything that would detect the poison before it was too late. Thankfully the healer said that they had caught the poison in time and now it was all up to Sesshomaru to heal.

It wasn't too bad now that Sesshomaru was having help from his youkai blood again. That was how the poison worked. It was made solely from demons such as Sesshomaru. The poison would slowly eat away the body from inside out and while doing this restraining the youkai blood so that the damage wouldn't be undone.

Kagome had questioned why Sesshomaru didn't feel any pain as the poison slowly ate away his body. The healer had the answer. He said that the poison works quickly and the first thing it attacks is the nerves of the body. So when the poison went to work the host that held the poison within didn't feel anything but the sense of being tired and unable to heal as fast as one person would.

Kagome stopped thinking about the past as her glaze fell onto Sesshomaru as he rests in the bed in front of her. They were in the room that the healer prepared for them. After checking out Sesshomaru and giving him the medicine he needed to help fight off the poison, the healer insisted that Sesshomaru were to remain here.

Kagome protested to this for she didn't want Sesshomaru so out in the open where anyone had accesses to him. That didn't stop the healer though; he demanded that Sesshomaru to remain here in case he turned for the worse or something goes wrong. With the life and safety of Sesshomaru on the line Kagome ended her argument and stayed by his side even after the healer left to check other people out. That had been three hours ago.

It was getting dark out now and Sesshomaru had yet to waken. Kagome was starting to get worried. Her worry was so great that she didn't notice the honey golden eyes that appear from Sesshomaru. Kagome still would have continued to not notice if it wasn't for the groan that came from the bed in from of her. Kagome looked up at the noise and saw that Sesshomaru was indeed awake and was now staring at her. Kagome smiled at him with happiness and relief.

"Sesshomaru…" she tenderly called out his name as she lend forward and gently cupped his face.

Sesshomaru smile back at Kagome. It wasn't big or anything but Kagome would take it. Without him noticing he had lend into her hand as she stroked his check with her thumb.

"How are you feeling, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru brought up his right hand and clasped it around Kagome's.

"I feel tired but I am fine. Kagome please inform me, what was wrong with me? Why my wounds wouldn't heal right?" he asked Kagome. Kagome smiled sadly.

"Kagura and Kikyo did this to you." Kagome said and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in slight shock. They were behind this? It was them? They tried to kill him.

"They put poison in you food and drink. They went to great lengths to make sure that none of us could detect it. Even if that is so, I ask for your forgiveness." Kagome told him and Sesshomaru looked at her in disbelief.

"Why? You even said it yourself that Kikyo and Kagura went to great lengths to hide it." Sesshomaru tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

"It doesn't matter! I'm supposed to protect you! I should have been able to see it! But I didn't and it almost cost you your life. I failed you." Kagome told him with a sad voice. Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"Do not blame yourself. I know the risks to this mating and I know that you didn't fail me. You were there to protect me from Kagura and Kikyo. You were able to get me help and from the looks of things I will be healed in a matter of a day or so. You are not at fault for this." Sesshomaru told her but she only half listened.

"Even if you think so, I don't. But I will forgive myself even if I don't think I deserve it. I'll do it for your sake." Kagome said to him and he nodded. "I still want to ask for forgiveness from you for I have wounded you far more than I thought. I had hurt you more than I would have liked. I don't know what came over me when I did that. Please forgive me." Kagome said pleading for forgiveness.

Sesshomaru didn't understand at first until he moved and felt a jolt of pain coming from his shoulder and neck area. Bringing up an arm Sesshomaru tenderly touched the area and winced on contact. He remembered now. Kagome had bit into the conjunction that his shoulder and neck met. Sesshomaru knew why Kagome did this; to make him submit to her. He remembers the pain that went with it too. But in the end he had submitted to Kagome, now he and his beast were hers. All what was needed now was the mating and he would be hers.

"Do not worry. Anyone could have done it. It is the only way for an inu demon to submit be it male or female. You don't need to ask for forgiveness for there is nothing to be sorry for." Sesshomaru reinsured her.

_Sesshomaru…thank you…_ thought Kagome and she sat by Sesshomaru through the rest of the day and night.


	17. Chapter 17

It was three days before the ball and Sesshomaru was beginning to become nervous. It was not like him to have such feelings but this ball would determine if he would mate with Kagome or not. So he had come to the gardens that were in the back of the castle. It was a peaceful place and it alone had calmed his rigged nerves.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathe deeply breathing in the scents around him. He could smell the trees. The flowers, the water that was far off into the distance. Yes it was peaceful. Sesshomaru opened his eyes once again going into thought like he had done many times before.

Kagome was away once again doing something or another. Ever since the ball was said to be in two weeks Kagome had been running around lately leaving Sesshomaru alone for the day. She would come back around sunset and would be with him during the night but it wasn't enough for Sesshomaru. He wanted her there by his side during night and day.

Sesshomaru raised his eyes looking off into the sky. It was sunset already? Sesshomaru blinked a couple times realizing how much time had really passed.

_I must have lost track of the time._ thought Sesshomaru.

It was true that he had lost track of time. He had arrived at the gardens around late morning. Things have been out of control since everyone was trying their hardest to finish preparing for the ball so that was why Sesshomaru decided that he would come here to get peace and quite.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet knowing that he should be going back to the castle. Knowing that he had been out of so long his family was bound to be worried about him. Then there was Kagome, she would be returning around this time. Sesshomaru faintly wondered what she would do when she returned to find out that her mate to be was gone.

_Probably go on a rampage if I know anything about the protectiveness of a soon to be mate._ thought Sesshomaru dryly. He knew all to well what happens when a mate finds out that the other is missing and for a long period of time too. He had seen it with his father and his mother quite a few times and not Izayoi but his real mother.

Sesshomaru started to head back knowing the dangers that could be behind any corner. Kagome had told him not long ago while teaching him the lessons he would need when the ball arrived.

_Flash Back_

_Sesshomaru and Kagome where sitting next to a pound in the north section of the gardens. They would come here every chance they could when Kagome was not off doing something else. Here they would talk about themselves, their family and friends, and also the spot where Kagome would bring Sesshomaru to teach him the lessons he would need to know to be the submissive._

"_So I bow bare my neck to ask permission to speak, correct?" asked Sesshomaru trying to get things straight in his head. Kagome nodded her head yes with a smile. _

_Sesshomaru was trying so hard to remember everything and just to be with her. It warmed her heart to think that. Most of the man here would have just used her to get strong children and to put more power towards their family's name._

"_What if I want something? How should I act upon that?" asked Sesshomaru trying to know everything that he could. Kagome frowned at the question. She didn't want Sesshomaru to act the way he was suppose to on wanting something. No, she wanted Sesshomaru to talk to her but on the other side it could be useful if she was in the middle of doing something important._

_"If you want something, you will touch my arm. If I don't respond, you won't say anything. You may touch my arm once more but no more then that. If I still don't respond, you are to wait. If I do, then you may ask for what you want," Kagome answered. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding._

"_All though, Sesshomaru," Kagome started to continue and Sesshomaru gave his full attention. "When we are alone I want you to talk to me. Even though that these lessons are the law it's only good if the dominate of the two wishes it or others are present." _

_Sesshomaru nodded glad that Kagome wasn't one of those women that in force the law every waken moment of time._ _Sesshomaru looked towards the sky it was sunset. _

That was quick._ thought Sesshomaru._

_It was always like this though. Every time they came out here time went fast though none wanted to leave or ruin the moment. Kagome rose to her feet as did Sesshomaru when he saw her move to stand. Sesshomaru was curious as to why he had to leave when she was leaving. Not that he mind that he had to stay with Kagome it just annoyed him to no end as to why he had to._

"_Kagome why do we leave so early?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome looked towards him at the sound of his voice._

"_I would like to get back before dark if it is all the same to you." Kagome answered with an edge to her voice. Sesshomaru was taken back by how her voice hardened suddenly. Kagome saw this and calmed down._

"_I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. It's just not safe for us to be out here in the dark. Naraku is out there some where and could attack us right now and then there are the women here. If they ever found you here alone they could take you away. Women here are strong, some more than you think. They could fight you and if you lose the battle it is their right to take you away from me for I was not here to protect you." Kagome said with all of her heart into it._

_End of Flash Back_

Sesshomaru remembered that day well. As he walked back to the castle through the garden he watched the sun getting lower and lower. He hopped that it wasn't too late to make it back before sun down knowing that Kagome would be angry at him for some time.

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped in his tracks at hearing a twig snap behind him. It was all too soon that Sesshomaru found him self pined to the ground head first. Sesshomaru struggled with his captor trying to get lose from the hold he was in. He struggled for some time before he stopped seeing that there wasn't a spot of weakness in the hold.

The captor had Sesshomaru's legs pined by the it's knees, Sesshomaru's hands were restrained above his head in one of his captors' hands while the other held his head to the ground he was underneath, and pined Sesshomaru's body down with the it's own body weight. Sesshomaru was stuck, he knew it and from the laugh that was released above him so did his captor.

The person on top of him was a female.

Sesshomaru shivered when his captor's tongue traced the shell of his right ear. "Stop!" Sesshomaru cursed himself for the word that he had said.

"Release me!" he yelled but it didn't matter his captor kept lick and sucking on his ear. They were one of the most sensitive places that he had on his body. The female did not listen to him and kept licking his ear.

_Why is she being so gentle?_ Sesshomaru wondered, confused.

He was used to cruelty, to violence but this soft touch was foreign to him. Then there was giggle next to his ear making another shiver to go down his spine. The female used the hand that had his head pined down to move it the side baring his neck to her. Then he felt something prickle his neck.

There was a sudden pain that went through his spine causing Sesshomaru to open his mouth for a silent scream. Whatever the female gave started immediately as soon as she removed what ever she had in his neck. Sesshomaru tried to shake his head as the world around him began to spin.

_What the hell did she give me! _thought Sesshomaru.

He had no time to think about it as his body became weak, weaker then he ever had wanted there was ruffle of clothe being moved. The female was starting to remove his clothes! Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in fury.

_I must fight,_ Sesshomaru told himself. He started to thrash once again but with renewed strength in his movements despite the drug in his system. He was not going to let this happen to him! Not to him!

Sesshomaru after awhile was able to free one of his arms from the death grip the female had on his arms. Once one of his arms was free Sesshomaru quickly used his arm to push up from the ground and then spun around to meet his captor. Once Sesshomaru saw the female in his sight he gave the female a punch in the face.

He wasn't a man that would hit a woman but with the situation Sesshomaru could care less. Sesshomaru saw that she was wearing revealing clothing and had grayish wings instead of silver. Her hair was short and the color of a dirty blonde. She wore short shorts and a sleeveless top with long black bots designed for a girl to wear.

The top was a plum color while her shorts were black with a red buckle type style going around her hips crisscrossing in the front and probably the back too. Getting back to the real world Sesshomaru noticed that with the punch to the face the female had let go of him completely.

Now free from her grasp Sesshomaru turned to run. He knew that he could not win with this female in this condition; he had to get back to the castle. Not looking back Sesshomaru began to run trying to ignore the dizzy spell that was plaguing him.

Sesshomaru turned around when he felt the female getting closer to him. He saw that the female was getting too close so he used his poison whip on her. She fell back some steps not expecting such a powerful attack from a drugged Sesshomaru. He turned to run when he was tackled to the ground once again.

Sesshomaru spun around in his captor's hold and for the first time since he was a child, Sesshomaru did something without thinking it through first. He spat on the female's face. The female's eyes widened for just a second in surprise. Then her hand came sweeping back, smacking Sesshomaru hard in the side of his face.

Sesshomaru's head snapped to the side at the force of the blow but despite the pain he smirked. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. The smirk was whipped off when the female started to remove his clothes again. This was bad. He didn't want to mate with this female; he wanted to mate with Kagome.

_Kagome…_Sesshomaru thought as the female was removing his pants.

000000000000

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow after putting the finishing touches to the hut she had been building for the past week. She was ready to pass out but it was worth it. It was going to keep Sesshomaru safe after she pupped him and it would be their new home until she thought it was best for them.

After a sigh Kagome turned around to go back to Sesshomaru and the others that were at the castle. Once Kagome got home she saw the others running around franticly. Kagome narrowed her eyes knowing that something was wrong. In one big leap Kagome stood in front of them.

"What is going on?" asked Kagome. The people stopped their running and faced Kagome.

"It's Sesshomaru!" shouted Sango with fear in her eyes. Kagome's eyes narrowed more fearing for Sesshomaru's safety.

"What happened to him?!" yelled Kagome after she ran to Sango gripping the collar of her shirt. Her eyes reflected with anger ready to hurt or more likely kill something if they didn't answer her. Miroku reacted and placed a hand over Kagome's to calm her down. He didn't want Kagome to beat Sango for something she didn't do.

"Calm down Kagome." Miroku said in a gentle voice. "We can not find Sesshomaru. He has been gone since late morning. We have tried looking for him but we can not find him. I know that you have an urge to hurt someone but that is not what Sesshomaru needs right now. He needs for us, for you to find him. It is not like him to wander off and not come back for this length of time. I fear that something or someone is or has hurt him. We need you to stay calm and help us find him."

With Miroku's word, Kagome had calmed down knowing that he was right. She closed her eyes to collect her person trying to keep control of her self. Miroku was right. It was no good if she went on a blinding rage searching for Sesshomaru, he needed her to stay focused. Once she had her self under control Kagome had eased her grip she had on Sango and let her go.

Miroku stayed by Sango's side holding on to her to reassure her that things were alright. Sango sighed in relief. She knew that Kagome would never hurt her but she knew that once a person had heard that he or she's mate could not be found that the person could go into a bloody rage; attacking everything that moved until their mate was back at his or her side once again.

Taisho stepped up to Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. He too knew the effects of a blinding rage. He had more than once had gone through that as well when he could not find his mate. It was hard not to get angry but it had to be done in order of them to find Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru, what has happened to you, my son?_ thought Taisho.

"What are we to do about this? I have tried to scent out my son but I can not find a whiff of it. It suddenly disappears in the gardens." Taisho informed Kagome. He watched as she nodded her head taking in the information.

_This isn't good. Sesshomaru, you idiot! I thought I told you to never leave the castle at this time of day. It is dangerous. _thought Kagome. She turned towards the gardens and spread her silver wings. In a huge leap she set off searching for Sesshomaru.

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the gardens as she landed in the clearing that she would take Sesshomaru for his lessons. Kagome closed her eyes feeling, searching for the one thing that she had and the others didn't; the power signature. It was the only thing that connected Kagome and Sesshomaru together but sadly it didn't allow Kagome to feel Sesshomaru's emotions and vise versa.

It was only there to tell every angel that he was to be taken and for Kagome to locate Sesshomaru if she ever needed to. Now was the time to put it to the test as she continued to search for her power signature.

_There!_ thought Kagome in her head.

She had found it and now she was heading in that direction as fast as she could. As Kagome flew she saw that the direction that it was head in was the direction of the castle.

_Sesshomaru must have been on his way back when something attacked him. Please Sesshomaru…please wait. Wait for me. Please wait for me to get there. Don't do anything foolish. _Kagome continued to pray to the heavens as she picked up her speed in the race to get to Sesshomaru.


	18. Chapter 18

_Damn it! _Sesshomaru cursed in his head.

This female had over powered him again and now he was on his back facing the female with his haori wide open showing the female some of his glory. Sesshomaru struggled as the female began to touch his chest. It was disgusting! He head was pounding and the spot where the female injected the drug into him was throbbing.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly trying to think of a plan. It was only until he had one did he open his eyes again. It was then that he realized that the female on top of him was beginning to untie his sash to remove his pants off his flesh. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger that this female thought that he was going to let her touch him.

Well she was mistaken.

Sesshomaru clenched his hands on the hand that restrained his arms. Then he let a powerful flow of poison from his claws. The female screamed in pain and jumped off of Sesshomaru allowing him to stand once more.

The female had retreated a ways giving herself a safe distance from any attacks while she tried to formulate a plan in her mind. Sesshomaru seeing that he was on his own stood proudly ready to fight this female. The problem was that half of his kimono was open revealing his chest and he was having a hard time seeing straight.

The female hissed as the poison finally stopped eating her wrists. They were burned heavily but as she moves them find that they were still useable.

_He will pay for what he did!_ thought the female angrily.

"How dare you mutt! You do not attack your Alpha!" screamed the female. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her in rage.

"I don't know who you think you are but you are not my Alpha nor are you going to be." said Sesshomaru in a cold tone. The female began to laugh at his statement.

"Mutt, you are going to submit to me or face pain. Either way you are going to submit. How about you do it the easy way and I promise when I have you I will be gentle." said the female with a smug smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru frowned in disagreement.

"I will do no such thing to the likes of you." Sesshomaru told her through his teeth. This female was making him lose his patience and that was not a good thing. It was the female's turn to frown at what Sesshomaru had just said to her.

"You will, here and now!" screamed the female as she charged at him but Sesshomaru was ready of the attack.

The female jumped high into the air forming a kick that would have struck Sesshomaru's face if he had not dodged it by ducking. The female landed gracefully behind him as Sesshomaru turned around to face off his opponent. The female angel spun around readying for her next attack but she didn't have a chance to.

Sesshomaru had charged her and attacked with his claws. He had gotten a piece of her face as she lend back to avoid the attack. The female stumble as she clenched her face feeling the red blood oozing out of her cheek. Now she was mad. No one, no one harmed her and got away with it. The first thing she was going to have to do once she mated with dog demon was to teach him a lesson for hurting her.

_Why not start now?_ the female asked herself as she prepared herself for the next attack that was to come.

Sesshomaru watched as the female he was attacking tensed her body. He got ready for it but he knew that he wasn't fully prepared. The female lifted her arms into the air and used her winds to get into the air. Sesshomaru locked his eyes on her wondering what attack she was going to use.

Suddenly the wind around them seemed to pick up. Sesshomaru moved his head to look around the area not know what was going on. He looked to see where all the wind was coming from using his eyes. Once he had trained his eyes on the wind he followed them up to the arms of the female.

_She's using the wind._ thought Sesshomaru. He prepared him self now know some what, what he was up against.

The wind swirled around the female's arms like a twister getting stronger by the second. It didn't take long as her arms became twisters themselves. After powering up, the female looked down at her prey. He was going to be hers and no princess was going to do about it.

She had seen the dog demon from afar when Kagome had first brought him here. She had sensed his power that was equal to her own or stronger. Men that were that powerful was a rare find a rare find indeed.

Knowing that if she mated with the demon, he would produce very strong heirs and the first ones of their kind too. It was enough to make a shiver go down her back at the child's power. They would have enough power to take the throne and make her Lady of the region.

"This is the end. Last chance, submit to me." commanded the female. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Never." stated Sesshomaru. He was not about to give in to this female, he would rather die than to have that.

"Wrong answer." said the female with a frown upon he lips. She released her attack. "Silver Wind!" she screamed out.

Silver twisters came forth from her extended arms towards Sesshomaru. He dodged them but that just kept coming; left, right, up, down. Where ever Sesshomaru went so did the twister. Sesshomaru began to slow some but not much. He wasn't going to let this female know that she was in fact tiring him out.

That wasn't the only reason either. His legs felt like they were filled with lead and hardly ably to move them. Everything that came into Sesshomaru's vision became double as the drug ran through his body faster than Sesshomaru would have liked. Dirt, trees, grass flew in the air as the female tried to hit him. She was becoming frustrated that he kept escaping from all of her attacks.

But that didn't mean she didn't have something up her sleeve.

Sesshomaru was so concentrated on not getting hit he lost track of the female that was attacking him in the first place. He had just dodged another one when the wind was knocked out of him. The force of the blow had knocked him in to a tree. It broke under the pressure of the hit and Sesshomaru hit another tree but this one held making Sesshomaru hit his head hard from the sudden stop. The female watched delightful as her man slid down the tree 'til he hit the ground. There were marks all around his body. Some deeper than others but it did the job.

Sesshomaru panted trying to get his breathing under control. He didn't know what had happened. What had hit him? He didn't see anything. There was a girly above him as Sesshomaru collected the strength to open his eyes. There his saw the female that was attacking him, it was fuzzy and burly but he saw it. Instead of the two twisters that she had started out with was now three. Sesshomaru cursed him self thinking foolishly and assumed that she could only make two.

_One of the first rules Father taught me about fighting. Never assume anything._ Sesshomaru thought dryly. Sesshomaru tried to get up but his legs won't listen to his mind.

_Get up!_ he yelled at him self but his body was not responding. Instead his legs gave out forcing him to his knees. Sesshomaru was even having a hard time keeping his eyes focused.

He snapped his head towards the female when he heard her laugh above him. He saw her land with difficultly. His eyes were not working as well as they should but even that didn't stop Sesshomaru from seeing her panting from the effort to keep her attack going for that long.

"Well it seems my drug has finally kicked in. It's a shame, with all that running you did your heart pumped faster spreading the drug through out your body. Now submit to me." the female commanded.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes trying to stay awake. He heard her come closer as the grass under her feet made a crunching sound as she stepped on it. Was this it? Was this how it was going to end? Sesshomaru felt as the female raised her hand to tough his head.

_Kagome…forgive…me… _thought Sesshomaru as he was drowned into darkness. What he didn't see was a blue barrier that came up once he fell into that darkness.

0000000000000

Kagome had been flying for some time before she found the location that Sesshomaru was in. She landed seeing that there was a barrier around the area.

_So this is why the others couldn't find him. He's in this barrier._ Kagome thought as she put up one of her arms and a made a small ball of energy in her hand. Once she felt that she had enough energy she released it against the barrier, breaking it.

The wind blew in her direction as the after affect of the barrier being destroyed. In the distance she heard fighting and Kagome felt rage knowing that was the enemy and Sesshomaru fighting over there.

Using her rage to the fullest Kagome made it to where Sesshomaru was located at in no time. She landed in time to see Sesshomaru hit the ground not moving. Kagome was beyond angry and her eyes turned a bright blue from the rage building inside her.

Kagome saw the person that attacked her soon to be mate. She knew the female to be a guard at the castle; Mina. She will pay. Kagome growled as she looked over Sesshomaru noticing that he was injured and half naked. She was going to pay! Kagome smirked when Mina tried to touch Sesshomaru again. Her barrier finally kicked in and deflected her touch. That will show her.

"Don't touch my mate with those filthy hands of yours." Kagome told Mina in an angry tone. Mina turned around at hearing Kagome's voice and paled. Mina knew who Kagome was and how more powerful she was than herself.

Kagome didn't give Mina a chance as she charged at Mina and attacked her. Mina screamed in pain as Kagome cut her down and was no more. It was one thing to know that you never messed with a mate of another, it will get you killed. Kagome didn't waste time as she tended to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

Gently as she could she turned him over to his back. He had wounds all over his chest and even on his face. Kagome kissed his forehead as her apology for not getting there soon enough and stood up. With one big swing Kagome was in the air flying towards the castle.

000000000000000

Warmth. That was the first thing that registered in Sesshomaru's mind.

_What happened? _thought Sesshomaru.

He remembered the attack from that female, the battle, and then he blacked out! Sesshomaru shot up as he remembered what had happened to him. Where was he? What did that female do to him? Sesshomaru questioned.

He tensed as arms wrapped around him trying to gently push him back down but Sesshomaru was not going any where. He fought the arms trying to get away. He could tell he was naked except for his underwear. Did the female mate him already?!

_No!_ Sesshomaru told him self desperately.

"Sesshomaru…" a voice called out to him and he tensed at the sound. He knew that voice. Stopping his movement he turned his attention towards the person that owned the arms that were wrapped around his waist; it was Kagome.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome nodded her head and brought Sesshomaru closer to her laying them both down on the bed that they were on. Kagome had been watching him for the pass day and a half and when he suddenly shot up it frightened Kagome. She knew that he would have fears after this and she thought that this was one of them. Clearly she was right.

"Shhh…." Kagome cooed to ease him down. She didn't want to scare him. "It ok now. You're safe." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to Kagome's warmth. It felt nice.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" asked Kagome. She was so scared for him. That was why she had told him not to go out of the castle when it was that late out. It was too dangerous for him to roam around even in the gardens. For a man that powerful and not mated, women would come everywhere to take him as their own.

It frighten Kagome to think that for she knew that she wasn't going to be able to protected him like a woman was suppose to. She still had to put the finishing touched on their new home, help out in the arrangements for the ball that was going to be held in a few short days, and to keep up with Sesshomaru's lessons. It was hard even for someone like her. Kagome sighed as she finished listing off the things that still needed to be done.

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru closer to her chest.

_No_ she told her self. None of that stuff mattered right now. All that mattered was Sesshomaru who had suddenly gone silent.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" Kagome asked again. He looked at her and nodded that he was in fact ok. He didn't want to speak and that worried Kagome.

"Can you tell me what had happened out there, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. She knew already what had happened but she wanted Sesshomaru to talk about it. Her mother always said that time heals all wounds but talking heals them faster.

Sesshomaru's eyes dropped down. He didn't want to talk about it. He was worried that Kagome was mad at him. She had warned him before about the dangers of being outside so late but he had lost track of time. The question is, would Kagome believe him if he said that. He didn't think so, so he had shook his head no to her answer. He heard Kagome sigh in disappointment most likely at him. He hoped Kagome wouldn't push it to make him talk and he was grateful when she didn't.

They laid there for some time staring at anything but each other. Kagome thought that the reason for Sesshomaru not wanting to look at her was because of the most recent past events that had happen. While Sesshomaru thought that the only reason Kagome wouldn't look at him was because she was mad at him for doing what he did.

"Sesshomaru do you want to leave this place?" asked Kagome knowing that they weren't getting any where being silent. She felt Sesshomaru tense next to her as she looked over towards him to see what was wrong. He was stiff and he looked like he was getting prepared for an attack.

This was it. She was going to reject him and send him away. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He didn't want to leave but he would if that was what Kagome wanted him to do.

"I don't want to leave but if you want me to I will." Sesshomaru answered her. Kagome looked at him shocked. She would never send him away!

"Sesshomaru I would never send you away unless you wanted to leave. That is what I am asking; do you want to leave?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head no. He didn't want to leave, not ever.

"Do you forgive me Sesshomaru?" she asked. It was his turn to look at her in shock. Why would she ask for forgiveness? She didn't do anything wrong.

"For what?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes.

"I wasn't there to protect you. If I hadn't shown up when I did, I would have lost you. Not only that you would be mated to someone you don't even know and for that I am sorry." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened. Kagome truly cared for him.

"It is ok Kagome." Sesshomaru tried to smooth her but Kagome wouldn't listen to him.

"It is my fault though. I should have been there to protect you. If it wasn't for me you would have never went through that." Kagome told him.

"It doesn't matter really. I'm safe and that all that matters right?" asked Sesshomaru with a small smile.

Kagome returned it and nodded her head yes. It was settled, Sesshomaru was not leaving and Kagome wasn't guilty, much, any more and the two would be mating in a short number of days.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long to recover from the ordeal but he had slept for another day. That was fine with Kagome though. He didn't seem to have any mental scars that would cause fear in seeing another woman like her elf near him. He mostly stayed close to his father for most of the time.

Kagome and he had talked about the event and Sesshomaru wasn't able to convince Kagome that he was fine for sometime. She was always there keeping an eye on him should the some event happen again. When it became the day before the ball that was when Sesshomaru began to hang around Kagome more. It was night time and it was late before Kagome could get Sesshomaru to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

It was time. Time for the ball.

Sesshomaru was nervous that much was obvious. After all of the fights and problems that went his way he still was here. He was pacing inside of his and Kagome's room that the servants rebuild. Sesshomaru was ready; he had taken a bath that was filled with scents and oils that were pleasing to the sense of smell and he was dressed up in his outfit that he had picked a half a week ago but that didn't stop Sesshomaru from being disoriented.

He couldn't stop thinking that the other Ladies and Lords would disapprove of him and Kagome's relationship. Sesshomaru jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru quickly gathered himself and went to open the door. Sesshomaru was surprised to see Kagome's mother, Kata at the other side of the door.

She wore a light blue kimono that had a dark blue wind pattern on it. Underneath was another blue kimono and under that was a white one. There was armor around her front that went down to mid thigh. Around her neck was a dark blue almost black jewel that hung for everyone to see.

She wore little make up for she didn't need a lot to start with. On her feet were sandal like shoes; easy for running. There also was a slit on each side of her legs so that she was not limited to run if she had to. That and she had a sword at her hip. All in all she looked like she was ready for battle.

"K-Mother…What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. He was about to call her Kata but remembered that she had asked of him to call her mother instead.

"Sesshomaru dear, the Ladies and Lords are about to arrive soon. I just wanted to warn you. You will not be there to greet them but your family will. You will get to meet them after they had arrived. Kagome will be escorting you to the dining room." Kata informed. Sesshomaru had already known this but she just wanted to remind him. He was nervous, that could lead to mistakes and mistakes weren't allowed in this period of time.

"Are you ready for this Sesshomaru?" asked Kata.

Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"No but it's not like I have a choice in the matter." Sesshomaru said to her.

Kata shook her head slightly. She then walked into the room that Sesshomaru was in and then walked up to him. Once she was close enough to him she moved her arms around his person and brought him close to her; giving him a motherly hug.

Sesshomaru was at first shocked at her actions but soon got over it and started hugging her back. It felt weird to Sesshomaru that this woman was just as tall as he was if not taller. Sesshomaru decided that it didn't matter as he rested his head on Kata's shoulder. Was this how it was going to be after he and Kagome mate?

"Oh sweet heart you always have a choice. You just have to find it and when you do, you have to decide whether to act on it or not." Kata said with wisdom in her voice. Sesshomaru nodded while still having his head on her shoulder.

"Now tell me dear." Kata told him as she removed his head from her shoulder gently with her hands. She did this to make sure that she had his full attention. Sesshomaru looked at Kata showing that she had his attention. "Do you love Kagome?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru stared at Kata like she had grown another head. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." Sesshomaru honestly said to her.

Kata nodded her head accepting his answer.

"I hear the honesty in your voice. I believe you." Kata said as she put her hands on his shoulders. "I have to go Sesshomaru to meet the other Ladies and Lords. Don't worry you'll be fine. Just remember to listen to Kagome or me and do not stray from her side." she told strictly.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and saw Kata walk off closing the door behind her as she went. He walked back to his bed that he shares with Kagome. He would meet the Ladies and Lords soon so he had to calm down. The talk with Kata was a big help and now all there was, was to wait.

00000000000000

They all stood in front of the castle. It was about time for the other Ladies and Lords to arrive. Kagome's and the other's heads turned as Kata joined them once again.

Kata saw where each person was wearing. Kagome was wearing light blue as the family's color. Her sash was black as well as the end of the kimono and the ends of each sleeve. Her kimono had white and black colored flowers designs on it.

A slit on each side of her legs like hers. Armor over her front and over her arms until it hit the forearms. There was also a sword at her hip mimicking hers. Kata slightly wondered why Kagome would bring that out but Kata just assumed that Kagome thought she needed it and she was going to second guess her daughter.

Izayoi was wearing many layers and the last one was pink with darker pink flowers on it. Her mate, Taisho was wearing a white kimono with blue strips on it. He sash was red and blue; his armor was black on his front and waist while the armor on his forearms was blue.

Inuyasha and Koga had not dressed up and were wearing the fire rat for Inuyasha and furs along with armor for Koga. Miroku was in a fancier set of monk clothes and Sango was in a pink kimono with sakura blossoms dancing around on it.

Shippo was there too along with Rin though she rather be with Sesshomaru at the moment. Shippo wore his regular clothes not seeing a reason to dress up. Rin though was a different story; her kimono was a dark green with different shades of the color at the bottom in a checkered design. There was also a white flower design at the bottom making it look like the flowers were growing in grass with a yellow sash around her waist making a big bow in the back.

Kata saw her mate and her little one not too far off. Her mate was quite a sight to see at least that was what Kata thought. She licked her lips just thinking what she could do to him after all of this. It's been some time since their last mating and Kata thought it was time to change that. Her mate was not in something to fancy; a brown kimono with black hakamas and a sword at his hip. Her little boy was standing next to his father dressed in a white kimono and hakamas with different colored circles over lapping each other.

"How is Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome at the sight of her mother. She was worried for him knowing that this was a delicate moment of time for him. Not just him, her too but Kagome had been preparing for this moment since a young age where Sesshomaru only had about two weeks to cram every little detail about this day.

Kata nodded her. "He is fine, nervous though but that is to be expected." she answered Kagome's question. There was a pigment of silence as everyone there was waiting for the Ladies and Lords to show up.

Not long after, the first Lady and Lord showed up. They arrived in a ball of lighting. Everyone but Kagome's family took a step back in surprise or in fear that they would get shocked. When the lighting died down it reveled two people; a woman and a man. Kata and Musica walked up to the pair and bowed and they in turned bowed to them as well.

The woman was tall just like Kata and any other woman who was mated with a man. She had blonde hair being held up in a pony tail. Her blonde bangs were both long and short; two long bangs on each side of her face shaping it just right and littler ones going down her brow but not even close to clover her cold red eyes.

Eyes telling anyone that she demanded respect. Her face tanned and smooth only helped her full pink lips to stand out more. Her kimono was white with light yellow strip patterns on it with a slit on the side of the clothing going up the thigh to enable her to more freely if something were to happen, then a pure white kimono underneath the first one. Behind her was her wings like Kagome and her family but instead of blue tints there were yellow tints in their place.

She would have looked like any other woman except the Lady had on armor like Sesshomaru's but fitted more, so it would be less unconformable to wear over her breasts and no one could miss the sword on her right hip. It didn't come as a surprise to the group in front of her. They knew it was common to have fights at gatherings like such with both unmated females and males trying to get powerful mates for themselves.

The man next to her was completely different from her. He had black hair that was cut short like Miroku's but hung loose in the back. He had blue eyes but where the woman's was cold, his eyes had kindness in them. He had few bangs on his face because most of it was tucked in behind his ears but there were a few strains of hair on his forehead.

The wings behind him were the only thing that was the same with his mate; silver with the same shade of yellow. The man's outfit was grayish- blue that rapped around his body with navy blue hakama that hung loose around his ankles. On a closer look most of the group thought that the Lord had a slight stomach. He did not have armor on but there was a sword, not at his hip but on his back.

"Thank you for coming Lady Sakuya and Lord Ryoko." Kata told their new guests. Lord Ryoko nodded while Lady Sakuya didn't move a muscle. Kata nodded over to Musica and he stepped up.

"Yes, it is a pleasure that you could come." Musica greeted them in a polite manner. Lord Ryoko again nodded his head as acknowledgement but still Lady Sakuya didn't move. She seemed to be looking around the area for something.

"So where is this man that will be mating our fine young Kagome here?" Lady Sakuya asked Kata while looking into the crowd around her.

"You know as well as I do that Kagome's chosen cannot come out until the other Ladies and Lords are present." Kata told Lady Sakuya. Lady Sakuya sighed for some reason closing her eyes in the process.

"That's right. Oh well guess I have to wait." Lady Sakuya said out loud then she opened her one of her eyes.

"Kagome?" she called to her. Kagome looked in Lady Sakuya eye at the call of her name. Lady Sakuya by then had both of her eyes open.

"Tell me about this mate of yours. Is he cute?" she asked and her eyes that were once cold looking turned soft with playfulness in her eyes.

Some people in the group hit the floor. They were for sure that this woman was going to be cold and cruel. And now all of a sudden she's acting like a teen gossiping with Kagome. Kagome in turn smiled at the older woman.

"Oh his cute alright!" exclaimed Kagome. Sakuya smiled and turned towards her mate making her eyes soften more.

"Come on Ryoko." Sakuya said tenderly while putting her arm protectively on his waist. They both walked closing the gap between the groups. Once they got there Kata's face light up.

"Oh my…!" Kata shouted with joy. The other looked at her confused. "Sakuya is he…?" Kata's sentence trailed off as Sakuya nodded her head while putting her free hand on her mate's stomach gently.

"Yes he is. I'm surprise that you can sense it. I couldn't even tell since yesterday. I must be slipping in my old age." said Sakuya with a small laugh of embarrassment.

"Congrats, Ryoko, Sakuya!" Musica told the couple.

Some of the members of the group were still confused while the others got it and smiled happily for the couple. Ryoko heard and saw all of this happening making his cheeks burn red as he lowered his glaze to the ground slightly.

He was still getting use to the idea of having a child again. It had been so long since his last child. Granted he and his mate were still young in their terms and he knew that they would most likely have more children. He just didn't know it would be so soon. He then looked over towards his mate and she saw this. Sakuya nodded her head copying the motion like Kata before.

"Um…thank you." Ryoko said with a small smile.

"So how long is he exactly?" asked Sango.

She knew what was going on but sadly as she looked over to Miroku she knew that he didn't. He was still scratching his head trying to figure it out. Sakuya looked over to Sango before walking over to her. She was looked up and down by Sakuya before she was spoken to.

"You're human." Sakuya said the obvious.

Kata jumped in front of Sango and the others stepping in before a fight broke loose. Kata knew that humans were not allowed here unless it was important reason but she figured that since the humans were Kagome's and Sesshomaru's friends that she would be the one to give them permission to stay here. Plus she owed these people for saving Kagome in her time of need. Miroku seeing the danger to his Sango jumped in front of her as well. He was not going to let anything or anyone hurt Sango even if he lost his life for it.

"I have let them stay. They are the friends of Kagome and her mate plus these people helped Kagome after Naraku." Kata explained.

Sakuya nodded. She wasn't going to hurt them anyway, she wasn't like that and she knew who Naraku was and what he did to Kagome.

_'If only I could get my hands on that bastard!'_ Sakuya thought evilly. She thought about many different ways to kill Naraku when she realized that she didn't answer the girl's question.

"You asked how long he was right?" asked Sakuya and Sango nodded. Miroku had stepped back seeing that there was no more danger to Sango anymore.

"Well…" Sakuya said as if she was in thought. The members of the group that knew what she was talking about lend in more to hear her answer. "I don't know." She said with a smile on her face. Everyone hit the floor again at her answer.

"I was kind a hoping we could use your healer Kata." Sakuya said as she put a hand on the back of her head laughing nervously.

"What's wrong with yours?" Kata asked. Everyone had gotten off of the ground by then. Sakuya's face became serious.

"Ours is in a village far away taking care of the sick and injured. The village's healer died and they needed someone until they could find a replacement. Unfortunately the healer that I sent to help them out is the only healer that Ryoko trusts with this and he won't let any other come near him. I'm worried for the child and so I was hoping that he could see that one healer that helped him the last time." Sakuya explained and Kata nodded her head repeatedly.

"Oh of course he can. Just let me get a servant to lead you to the healer." Sakuya and Ryoko nodded their head in thanks as Kata called over a servant.

"So wait, Lord Ryoko is having a child?" asked Miroku. The others groaned at his question.

"What?" asked Miroku confusingly looking at the people around him. Sango just hit him over the head with her fist silencing him. Thinking how dense he really is. Even Inuyasha and Koga got the idea that the Lord was with child.

"Idiot…" muttered Shippo. Rin looked at him confused. She pulled on a sleeve that was the closest to her; Musica's. He looked down at her and saw a confused look in her eyes. Musica bent down to Rin's level.

"Yes?" he asked. Kata had already given him permission to speak until the next Lady and Lord arrive. Rin looked like she was debating something, most likely whether or not to ask her question.

"What is it Rin?" he asked her.

"Mmmm." she hummed in thought. Finally she decided to ask her question. "Why is it that that man is having a baby? I thought mommies were supposed to have the babies. At least that was what I was taught. Was I taught wrong?" Rin asked.

Musica was startled at her knowledge on the subject for her age but quickly turned pale at her question. How was he supposed to answer her? He didn't know if he was allowed to.

"Uhmmm…" was the only thing Musica said to her. Kata saw her mate look uncomfortable from a distance and wondered why.

She walked over to them and asked, "Musica what's wrong?" He looked back at her before he stood up. He came close to her ear and whispered something. A look of realization came to past in Kata's eyes.

"Oh…" she said. Musica nodded. Kata walked over to Izayoi bringing Rin with her. Telling Izayoi to explained things to Rin about why Lord Ryoko was having a baby and not Lady Sakuya. Izayoi nodded and did what was asked of her.

By the time that a servant had come to take care of Lord Ryoko the group could sense powerful auras signaling that the next Lady and Lord were coming. They arrived in a ball of fire similar entrance as Lady Sakuya and Lord Ryoko but this time none of the people in the group backed away.

They knew that they wouldn't get hit. When the fire died down it reveled three people much to everyone's but Kagome's amusement. There was the Lady and her mate with another woman that was the youngest of the three. Kata walked up to the trio, bowed and they in turned bowed to Kata as well.

The Lady had shinny darker red hair which was loose and went down to her waist section. Her red bangs had a straight cut to them around her brow. The woman's eyes were an orangey-yellow mix and were cold just like Lady Sakuya's. And just like Sakuya's they told everyone that she demanded respect.

Her face was a pale white in color and with smooth skin showing its womanly shape. The wings on her back were sliver just like any other angel but had tints of dark red telling everyone which clan she is from. Her clothing was of silk and battle armor. The inner layer of the kimono she wore was a light red while her top kimono layer was red-orange with a darker red swirl at the bottom.

It was slightly parted on the side like Sakuya but not as high, just enough to run freely. On top of her clothing was armor most likely lighter than the outfit it's self. It was black in color and was shaped correctly so it was conformable to wear over her breasts. She wore black bots much like Sesshomaru's but smaller in size to fit her feet properly. They didn't see a sword on her but the group was sure that she had some kind of weapon on her.

The man next to her was like her in many ways. He had the same red hair but shorter; it was down to his shoulder and had the same color eyes but they were kinder compared to the woman's and the same tanned skin. His kimono though was different from hers. It was purple with a black sash around his waist and his hakama was white and loose at the end where his clothing and ankles met. The man too wore black bots. There was sword at his hip but it was small. (like one of those half swords)

The young woman next to them had similar features. They added it up that this woman was their daughter. She had her mother's hair but it wasn't as long her mother's. The some eye color but unlike her mother and father's eyes her eyes promised death. She wore a red kimono with flames dancing around her outfit.

She would have looked great but the kimono looked two sizes too small for her and it was to revealing. She had no slit like her mother and Sakuya along with no armor either. This young woman seemed to be dressed for seducing and nothing else.

"Thank you for coming Lady Timonie, Lord Aoi, and Princess Miaka." said Kata greeting them. Lady Timonie stared at the group that was presented to her. She glared at the humans with disgust.

"Lady Kata, honestly, do you not have any honor? Bring these greedy disgusting humans to our precious world of ours." she said to them. Her mate flinched at her angered tone while her daughter didn't move; in fact her expression told them that she agreed with her mother.

"That is enough Lady Timonie! These 'humans' as you call them helped my daughter in need. They are welcome here under my permission! Will you challenge my actions?!" yelled Kata powering up slightly preparing for a battle.

Lady Timonie stepped back and bowed her apology for her actions. She knew that she herself was a powerful angel but not a strong as Lady Kata. Lady Timonie was not about to lose her life for this argument. Kata narrowed her eyes a little at the bowing Lady. She sighed as she turned away from the sight before her.

"You are forgiven this time but question my actions again and I will not hesitate to strike you down, understood?" Kata said as Lady Timonie came up for her bow. The lady nodded her and said,

"Thank you for your forgiveness. It will not happen again." Lady Timonie said lying through her teeth. Kata nodded and called a servant to take them to their rooms. It wasn't too long before the next and final Lady and Lord showed up.

The Lady and Lord arrived in about the same manner as the other Ladies and Lords. The pair came in a blue bubble. It landed in front of them and then it disappeared before their eyes. Not too much surprise they saw a third person with the Lady and Lord.

The Lady was pale in color almost in a sickly pale. She had jet black hair as dark as the night sky that went to the heels of her feet. Her eyes were the same color as her hair; they were black. She had high cheek bones and her lips with a blood red; they stood out the most. Her clothing was a dark blue, darker that Kata's or Kagome's blue kimono. Her sash was white and there was a design similar in a shape of a dragon on her back. She had no weapon like the others but she had armor that only covered her front. Her wings like her mate and son were blue like Kagome's and her families but they were of a darker shade.

Her mate and the Lord had also black hair but it was short; barely past the neck. His eyes were dark sea blue and held both kindness and coldness in them. His skin was tan unlike his mate and seemed more alive than his mate too. He was dressed in a red kimono with white hakamas and black bots. He had no armor or weapon but the younger man next to him did.

Their son as everyone guessed was dressed in dark clothing. His whole wardrobe was that of black. He looked exactly like his mother and the only thing that looked like he inherited from his father was his dark sea blue eyes. He had black armor on with a sword on his right hip. They stood stiffly as Kata came up to them and then bowed. They in turn bow back.

"Thank you for coming Lady Raven, Lord Ren, and Prince Ken." greeted Kata.

"Yes, thank you for inviting us." thanked Lady Raven. Lord Ren nodded his thanks too. Lady Raven looked around her and stopped when she saw humans. "Lady Kata why are there humans here?" she said in an emotionless voice.

The people around her thought that she was dead inside. She had no emotions displayed and her eyes where not cold just hollow inside. She her self looked dead inside.

"They are here under my permission. They had helped my daughter in her need. It's the least I could do." informed Kata. Lady Raven nodded her head and began to walk towards Kagome with her mate and son behind her.

"The one that you are to mate." stated Lady Raven. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Lady before her.

"What about him?" asked Kagome uneasily.

"Is he honorable?" asked Lady Raven. "Because no woman as powerful as you, Kagome, should end up to a bastard that will not keep his word." Lady Raven continued.

Taisho stepped forward enraged at what she just called his son. Izayoi blocked his way so that Taisho wouldn't start a fight with anyone, mainly Lady Raven. She was upset too at what she just said about Sesshomaru. Sure he wasn't her son but she thought of him as one.

Lady Raven saw the movement from the dog demon that was to the left of her. She could feel the anger flowing out of him.

_'So Kagome's mate is his son; a dog huh? That is the only reasonable explanation that I can think of as to why he would act the way he is acting.'_

"He's your son." Lady Raven said. It was not a question but a known fact. She turned to him fully now staring him down. "I apologize. I do not bid you an insult in the matter but I will not have Kagome mate with a dishonorable man; be it demon, human, or angel."

Taisho growled at Lady Raven hearing that Kagome could be mating a dishonorable man. His son Sesshomaru was anything but dishonorable. He looked towards his mate and she nodded. Izayoi knew that her mate wanted to speak but he had to be careful with his words. They did not want Lady Raven to hurt any of their men because what they said was an insult to them.

"Yes, Kagome is to be mated to my son and I can assure you that my son is a very honorable man; he keeps his word no matter how high the stakes are." Taisho defended his son.

"That may be true but I must see for myself if that is not too much trouble." she told him while narrowing her eyes. Taisho remain silent for he knew that if he continued he would cross her and that was something that he didn't want to do.

"Is that all Lady Raven?" asked Kata. The Lady nodded her head and started off towards the castle. Behind her Kata and the others followed silently.

The ball was to begin.


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshomaru was waiting impatiently in Kagome's and his shared room. He had felt when each and every Lady and Lord show up, some with more than two people. They were powerful even more so than him. That frightened Sesshomaru slightly. He was use to being the more powerful begin but the women surpass him here in this place.

Sesshomaru jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Kagome. He was stunned at how beautiful she was. He hadn't been able to see her all day but now that she was here he could not speak or move. Kagome was thinking along the same lines.

It had saddened her that she was not able to see and comfort her soon to be mate but it had to be done. He looked so handsome in his kimono he had got with her mother that day. She wanted nothing more to just throw him onto their bed and take him but she had to stay in control. This was a critical time for him and she wasn't going to make it worse.

"Sesshomaru it's time to go." she told him as she raised her arm. "From here on in you are to act accordingly."

Sesshomaru shook out of his daze when he heard her talk. He heard what she had said and saw the invention. Stepping up to her to get closer Sesshomaru up his arm through hers, lancing their arms together.

Kagome put her free hand onto Sesshomaru's arm in reassurance as they began to walk towards the dinning hall that held the Ladies, Lords, and the castle staff. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome while they walked. She wasn't talking to him like he had hoped. He wondered why she was so silent towards him. He decided to ask.

"Kagome, why are you so quiet?" he asked and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks causing Sesshomaru to almost trip at the sudden stop. When he looked at her he saw that she was glaring at him. Sesshomaru leaned away from her at the unexplainable action.

"Sesshomaru…" she said his name with such cold in her voice. Why was she like this? Why is she acting this way or was this who she really was? Sesshomaru's mind raced for answers.

"Did I tell you, you could speak?" she said to him. Sesshomaru was taken back by her question. Why was she doing this?"

"No…but…" he tried to speak but kept fumbling with his words. Kagome glared harder at him.

"Again you speak without permission. Do I have to punish you here and now?" asked Kagome with her emotionless voice. It was so cold and empty that Sesshomaru didn't think that this woman before him was his lover, Kagome. But it was; he could smell her scent and it was that of Kagome's. Sesshomaru shook his head to her question, not speaking, not wanting to be punished at the moment.

"Good." she purred as she started to pet behind his ears.

She didn't want to have to punish Sesshomaru but they were getting to the Ladies and Lords. She did not want Sesshomaru to get hurt so she had to start taking control now before it was too late. Sesshomaru had closed his eye drowning in pleasure at the sensation that his ears were giving off as Kagome continued to scratch behind his ear. All too soon the feeling stopped as Kagome halted her scratching.

"Now come along Sesshomaru. They are waiting. I will forgive you this time but next time, ask permission to speak first ok?" Kagome said to him and he in turn nodded.

They walked until they hit the dinning room where Sesshomaru meet up with the Ladies and Lords. He saw that everyone but the castle staff was around the table sitting down. There weren't a lot of people like Sesshomaru had suspected at first but small. Kagome had told him this but he didn't think that it would be this small of a group. Demons and even humans most of the time had lots of people that come to announce the mating or marriage of a couple but not this time.

Kagome began to walk forward making Sesshomaru move towards them as well. The Ladies and the Lords stood along with to be a son and daughter of one of the Ladies. Sesshomaru first greeted Lady Sakuya and Lord Ryoko.

From what Sesshomaru could see they were an odd couple but a couple none the less. Lady Sakuya held protectiveness over Lord Ryoko more so than normal. The Lady was always holding on to Lord Ryoko's waist and having a protective hand over the Lords stomach area.

It confused Sesshomaru to way she was doing this when Kagome told him in a low whisper that the Lord was with child. When Sesshomaru heard that he started to look closer at Lord Ryoko. He indeed had a slight bulge indicating that he had a long way to go but Sesshomaru only wanted to get tips from the Lord on how to take care of being pregnant. His thoughts were pushed to the side as the Lady and Lord grew closer to them.

"So you're the one that's going to mate with Kagome over there." Lady Sakuya said to Sesshomaru as she looked him up and down. The Lady then nodded like she gave her approval.

"A fine catch Kagome. He is in fine shape. Where ever did you find him?" she said while her mate beside her glared at her in anger.

She was acting like a pervert and the worst part it wasn't towards him. This was his mate! He would be damned before he would let some dog take his mate's attention away from him. Lady Sakuya looked towards her mate when she felt eyes burning into her skull. She saw his glare at her and she laughed nervously. After Lady Sakuya asked for a dismissal they walked away.

Next he met up with Lady Timonie, Lord Aoi, and Princess Miaka. The Lady and the Princess glared at him with hatred while the Lord held kindness in them. Sesshomaru kind of felt sorry for the Lord seeing all of the anger and hatred coming from his family like that.

"So this is going to be your mate? Do you not have any honor young Kagome? He is a dog not worthy of even your time." Lady Timonie said to Kagome.

Sesshomaru felt someone powering up and realized it was Lady Kata. Her anger showed on her face as she heard the words of Lady Timonie. He saw his father not too far away being held back by Izayoi. Sesshomaru too could feel the beast inside his father starting to come forth.

He also felt anger towards Lady Timonie. He had not done anything wrong to this woman and yet she speaks about him as if he was dirt. But before any could attack the Lady she was already pined to the wall by her throat on the other side of the room. Sesshomaru had a look of surprise when he saw who had pined Lady Timonie down; it was Kagome.

"You will not insult my mate Lady Timonie. For your insult, it will be your life." Kagome growled out. Lady Timonie clawed at Kagome's hand trying to get air into her lungs as Kagome slowly started to suffocate her.

Sesshomaru saw something that was weird. Kagome's eyes were flashing between a soft color blue and her regular eye color. It was like she was trying to fight a beast just like any other demon. But that wasn't possible.

Kagome was an Angel not a demon. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's mother had to pry her off of Lady Timonie. It will not due well if Kagome killed Lady Timonie just yet. Though Kata was more than willing to let Kagome kill the bitch it could cause a war. That was something that Lady Kata did not want to have at the moment. So she made Kagome let go of Lady Timonie.

Once everything calmed down the final Lady and Lord greeted them; Lady Raven, Lord Ren, and Prince Ken. Sesshomaru liked Lady Raven. Even though she seemed dead to the others, she had honor and lots of it. He could tell that she was neither kind nor cold like the others.

Sesshomaru noticed that the Lady went by her honor and the facts of a situation. That was good in Sesshomaru's eyes for he was an honorable man and he knew having feelings like rage could cloud ones judgment but Lady Raven's feelings were clear. Something that is very helpful during a battle or even as small as a decision.

"Kagome this is your mate." said Lady Raven. She too looked him up and down. "He seems like an honorable man but we will see in the future." After that was said the Lady moved away from them. Following her was her mate and son.

"Ok now." Kata said to get everyone's attention. "Let's have dinner now so that the Ladies and Lords with their daughter and son could retire early. I am sure they want to rest and prepare for tomorrow." Kata said to them.

Everyone agreed and nodded their heads. They moved to the dining room and sat in their seats. Their food was handed out and everyone's mouth began to water at the sight of it all. It seemed the servants had out done themselves with this dinner.

"Let's eat." Kata said to them as she was about to take the first bit of the food. She wasn't able to put it in her mouth when there was a loud explosion on the ceiling of the room.

Everyone but the young ones jumped up in action to protect their loved ones. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo while her mother grabbed her mate and son. Lady Sakuya grabbed Lord Ryoko by the waist and jumped off a far distance. She was not going to risk her mate and unborn child going into battle. Her mate would be far too weak to defend himself if the opponent proves to be a powerful one.

Lady Timonie grabbed Lord Aoi roughly getting out of the way and Princess Miaka jumped on her own. Lady Raven grabbed Lord Ren and Prince Ken, each one in her arms. She seem dead to others but she cared for her mate and son no matter what anybody said.

Taisho jumped out of the way while grabbing Izayoi using his body as a shield to make sure that he would take the hit if anything came their way. Miroku ran with Sango to flee the area making sure nothing was a danger as they ran. Koga dashed out of the way but not before surprising Inuyasha when Koga grabbed him while in the air.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Kata angered at what had happened. Where are her guards? Why wasn't she warned of this coming threat?

"Kukukukuku… You're castle was too easily infiltrated. How powerful could you really be if you could not sense me but I have to give you create. I do mask my scent and aura rather well don't you think." a voice came form the dust. Sesshomaru felt Kagome tense at the voice.

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered to herself.

Even at that low of tone Sesshomaru still heard her and started to growl. So this was the man that tried to force himself on his mate. He was going to die for what he had tried to do to her and her family. Sesshomaru stepped up ready to fight when Kagome stopped him. He turned her head to her asking her a silent question.

Kagome shook her head.

"This is my fight. You will stay out of it. You are almost at your heat cycle. You will be even weaker if you fight and I will not allow it." she told him.

Sesshomaru growled in anger at her words. He wanted to fight, to show her that he could defend her and any pup they have, that he could indeed fight. If the Ladies and Lord weren't here he would have disobeyed her decision. The dust cleared and Naraku was seen and he wasn't alone. Kagura and Kikyo were at his side.

Sesshomaru could hear the growls from Inuyasha and everyone else. They betrayed them! Those bitches! They attacked them. Now everyone got ready as the two bitched made their move. Kikyo was fighting Inuyasha and Koga because he joined the fight to help Inuyasha and Kagura came after Sesshomaru. Both betraying bitches fell easily and the others went back to watching the fight that was going to happen between Kagome and Naraku.

Kagome stepped up and was prepared to fight. Naraku laughed at her but charged any way. Kagome dodged it by jumping and remaining in the air. Naraku snarled as he charged her again and again. Each time Kagome would either dodge or block the attack coming at her. Everyone looked on as they wondered why Kagome wouldn't attack Naraku.

They didn't wonder much longer as Kagome blocked another attack but this time rounded Naraku and punched him in the face making him fall towards the ground. Naraku re righted himself first and used gravity and his legs to jump back up into the air with even greater speeds. Again Naraku would charge Kagome multiple times only for Kagome to hit him once every so often. If Naraku wasn't charging he was using his tentacles which Kagome easily avoided.

It was in the shadows that he watched the battle continue. It seemed that Kagome was getting the upper hand in the fight. Naraku was a weakling. He snarled at the thought that he was born from that weak half-breed. He looked on with an amused look in his eyes. The girl was beating Naraku with no effort at all on her part.

It was not a surprise what so ever to him. Naraku defeated the girl only once before and that was only because he had help. Now it would seem that Naraku was in need once more as he jumped across the battle field with out anyone of them noticing him. He used the shadows that were present to hide him self and waited for the right moment to attack the girl Kagome.

00000000000000

Sesshomaru watch the battle between Kagome and Naraku from a distance, just like Kagome told him to do. He was pissed. He loathed the fact that he couldn't join the battle but Kagome told him not to and with the other Ladies and Lords here watching he wouldn't dare disobey her. Sesshomaru's eyes jerk to the left at a slight movement in the shadows above them.

At first Sesshomaru thought he was seeing things when there was movement once again. He turned his head fully to get a better angle to see what was up there. Narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru got a better look and saw a child!

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and reopened them to look again making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Once he reopened his eyes fully he indeed saw that there was in fact a child up there and was looking intently at the battle below. He knew the child was with Naraku for the child carried the child. The kid was trouble.

Sesshomaru turned his head at a said of a scream and saw that Naraku was on his last limb. Kagome stood in front of him ready to deliver the final blow that would kill Naraku and rid him from this world once and for all. It was then that he saw the figure that was in the shadows move towards Kagome. Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku and Kagome in order to intervene before the child could even touch Kagome. With blinding speeds Sesshomaru raced over towards Kagome.

000000000000000

Kagome was dealing with Naraku and was quite bored with her self. Naraku wasn't putting much of a challenge as he did before but then again last time he had help. Not this time though and Kagome saw an opening for an attack and she took it. In a few swift punches and kicks Naraku went down to his knees. Kagome saw that this fight was now over and she won.

_Not yet._ thought Kagome as she raised her hand to deal the finishing blow. S

he hasn't won anything as long as Naraku still breaths. Kagome started to thrust her arm forwards to in lodge it in his ice cold heart. Though it never happened. Kagome stopped her attack as she heard screams and warning from behind her.

Kagome turned her head to see what everything was all about. What she saw both angered her and worried her. She saw Sesshomaru running at her looking some where's else other than her. Kagome turned her glazed towards the spot that her mate was looking at and saw a child coming at her with a weapon ten times his size and ready to attack.

Kagome tried to stop it but she saw it too late and could not defend her self from the attack that the child had in store for her. Kagome used her arms and made them in a shape of an 'x' to block the attack from the rest of her body then closed her eyes waiting for the attack to happen.

The child raised his weapon to strike Kagome down. Without a moments hesitation the child brought down his weapon and it connected to the warm flesh making blood spatter everywhere. The group of people that was behind Kagome and Sesshomaru held their breath at the sight before them.

They could believe it making some go into shock at what just happened. Other looked on with horror but confusion not knowing what had happened. The attack and Sesshomaru were nothing but a blur leaving some wondering what had happened.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly wondering why she wasn't feeling the pain that she knew was to come from the attack that was directed at her. She could feel blood on her arms and thought slightly if the pain was so bad that it had numbed her body to the point where it couldn't feel the pain. She then looked over her arms and her eyes widened.

_No._ she thought desperately. There in front of her was Sesshomaru affectively blocking the attack that the child indented to use on her.

Sesshomaru winched slightly at the dull pain in his arm but nothing too serious. Taking his unwounded arm Sesshomaru reaches to his other arm and grasped the weapon that the child had used. Clenching it tightly he ripped it out of his arm and broke it. After doing that he threw the halves to the other side of the room.

"How dare you attack my mate while her back is turned. You will regret that." Sesshomaru told the boy and turned to look at Kagome if she had any objections to this.

Kagome shook her head saying she had none but gave him a look that told him he was going to get a talking to after this was over. Sesshomaru want back at looking at the boy in front of him.

"Your fight is with me now." he told the child. The child smirked like he knew something that Sesshomaru didn't and that unnerved him.

"I'm afraid that this fight is over." said the child. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you mean by that?" asked Sesshomaru. The child chuckled with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The child said.

"Hakudoushi enough, we are leaving." said Naraku as he got up from the ground. Kagome stepped up to him ready to fight once again.

"So are you ready for more?" asked Kagome getting into her fighting stance. Naraku laughed.

"No today I will let you live but next time I will have him." said Naraku. Kagome didn't like the sound of that.

"Who are you after Naraku?" demanded Kagome. Naraku smirked at her question.

"Ahhh Kagome…You have a brain, why don't you use it?" said Naraku as he turned his back on her and started to leave. Kagome became enraged and lunged at Naraku. He in turn turned his head and stared at Kagome's form.

Once Kagome made contact the room filled with purple miasma that flowed out of his body. Seeing the miasma everyone quickly left the room carrying their loved ones. Kagome cursed at her self and ran towards Sesshomaru who was trying his best to find a way out while covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Kagome swiftly in one swipe pick Sesshomaru up and ran to the nearest exit she knew of.

After the miasma cleared Kagome dropped her arm that was protecting Sesshomaru and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that everyone was recovering from the battle and were also looking around the area. There was no sign of Naraku anywhere. The only sign that he was here at all was the hole in the roof that he had busted through getting in.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as the sun that was up in the sky shone through the hole almost blinding her. It was weird how after something as bad as Naraku could end so beautiful. Kagome looked away from the sun and looked down at Sesshomaru when he groaned. She watched as he opened his eyes and begun searching for any signs of danger near them.

"Hey…" Kagome called out softly. That got Sesshomaru's attention as he stopped his search and put his glaze to Kagome's eyes. "You okay?" Kagome asked tenderly.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru said plainly. "May I be put done?" he asked seeing that Kagome was still carrying him in her arms. Kagome nodded and slowly let him on his feet. She held onto him after he was on his feet to make sure he was able to stand on his own without falling to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" called out Kata to everyone. Throughout the crowd there was 'we're ok' and 'fine'.

"So that was the bastard Naraku. Am I right?" asked Lady Sakuya with anger. Kata nodded confirming her thoughts. "That bastard! If I get a hold of him…" Lady Sakuya started to rant but was stopped by her mate as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakuya looked behind her. One look from her mate; Lord Ryoko, Sakuya's expression softened. With a sigh Sakuya embraced her mate thankful that he was safe and well.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sakuya while still embracing her mate.

"We should regroup and think of a strategy." Lady Raven told them and Kata nodded agreeing to the idea.

"I think that is suitable idea. For now I will get some servants to fix this and double the guards in the castle. Naraku will not get in here again. I will see to that." Kata said with determination on her face.

"What should we do for now?" asked Izayoi while struggling with her mate. Just like him to want to do the speaking again. Good thing she had caught him and put her hand on top of his mouth before he had said anything.

"For now we should return to our rooms and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will go on with plans for Sesshomaru and Kagome." stated Kata.

"Is that wise Lady Kata?" asked Sango. "Naraku could attack again if we go through with this. Today we got lucky but the next time we might not be." Sango voiced her concerns. Kata nodded in understanding of this problem.

"I know Sango but we can't simply stop this. Sesshomaru's body is getting ready and getting weaker each day. He will continue to weaken until after the mating and birthing of the child or we stop and the moment passes, enabling Kagome and Sesshomaru to mate with each other for a whole year. Is this Naraku so powerful that we have to force Kagome and Sesshomaru to wait until Naraku is defeated? For all we know Naraku might not attack until next year. By then Sesshomaru would be mating and strong once more to aid us in this battle. We must proceed." Kata told them and then smirked.

"Besides what more would you do to get under Naraku's skin than to take the one thing he wants but can not have?" Kata questioned them. They had no choice but to agree. It was true that ever since from the beginning Naraku wanted Kagome for his mate but if they proceed Naraku wouldn't get Kagome for she would be mated to Sesshomaru.

"Then it is decided." Izayoi stepped up. "We will continue to prepare Sesshomaru and Kagome for their mating."


	21. Chapter 21

The next day after Naraku's attack in the early afternoon Kagome and Sesshomaru where in their shared bed room. It was peaceful for the time being and they were taking it up as much as they could. They were sitting on the bed. Though it was more like Kagome was sitting up and Sesshomaru was leaning on her as they sat there.

Sesshomaru was happy just sitting there with Kagome as she played with his hair. Though Sesshomaru would never admit it out loud he enjoyed the feelings he got when Kagome did this.

"Kagome what is the next step to this ball? You never told me anything after the first night." asked Sesshomaru making Kagome stop her playing with his hair.

When Kata announced that they would proceed with preparing Sesshomaru for the mating he was shocked. He thought that after that one night it would be over and he along with Kagome would have their night together. But apparently he was wrong on that part.

"I didn't? Sorry…" Kagome apologized in shock. Sesshomaru shook his head to indicate that it was nothing. Kagome sighed knowing it wasn't just nothing.

"Each Lady and Lord get to ask you a question." she told him.

"Like what?" asked Sesshomaru.

It slightly worried him about these questions that he was suppose to answer. What if he said the wrong thing and they deny him the right to mate? Sesshomaru shook his head mentally to get rid of those kinds of thoughts.

"Really anything…" she told him. "Though I'm certain that they will only ask you about your heritage or background, your future ideas in this world and your feeling about this world and if you love me. It really is easy. The trick would be to not give what they want but answer to what you feel. Trust me, they will know if you're giving the answers they want to hear compared to the answers you want to say and feel." Kagome said giving him wise advice.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said to her and Kagome nodded her welcome.

They went back to just sitting there when there was a knock at their door. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked over at it and were trying to decide if they should answer it or not. It was decided when another knock hit the door. Kagome sighed and gently removed herself from behind Sesshomaru.

"You stay there. I'll get it." told Kagome to Sesshomaru. He nodded and laid back down on their bed waiting for Kagome to be done with however was at the door and come back to him.

Kagome walked over to her door and waited for a second before opening it. She was not surprise when she opened the door to reveal Lady Sakuya with her mate Lord Ryoko.

"Hello Lady Sakuya, Lord Ryoko." Kagome greeted them and they nodded back.

"May we come in Kagome? I hope that we aren't interrupting something but I wish to ask Sesshomaru my question now, if you don't mind?" Lady Sakuya asked Kagome her permission to question Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru. She saw that he was now sitting up as he had heard Lady Sakuya's voice. Sesshomaru had also heard her question and nodded to Kagome saying that he was ok with it.

Seeing that Sesshomaru was ok with being questioned Kagome opened the door wider and stepped aside so that Lady Sakuya and her mate could get in. She closed it once they were in all of the way. Lady Sakuya nodded her thanks and walked in. She saw Sesshomaru not far away as he was still on the bed.

"Hello Sesshomaru." greeted Sakuya. Sesshomaru nodded in return his greeting. "I would like to ask you a question if you don't mind? I am sure that Kagome went over this with you at least once?" Sakuya asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

Sakuya gave him a look. "You do know that you can talk. I am speaking to you directly. When someone does this you can speak." Sakuya told him. Kagome was furious at the side lines. Did she take her or Sesshomaru as a person that was dumb or something? Of course he knows but that is just how he is.

"I know." stated Sesshomaru. He was just as mad as Kagome was but he hid it well from the two in front of him. Sakuya was taken back by the statement. Even though it was a two word statement but it had an edge to it. Sakuya cleared her throat as she restarted her phrasing.

"Well my question is simple. Do you love Kagome?" asked Sakuya. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the question. He didn't think she would ask something like that. He expected hard questions that would kill his chances to be on the good sides of the Ladies and Lords.

"Lady Sakuya I love Kagome so much that I don't think my heart could hold it all." Sesshomaru said with kindness in his voice as he voiced his love for Kagome.

Sakuya nodded seeing Sesshomaru was telling no lies and was indeed telling the truth of how much he loves Kagome. With her questioned answered Lady Sakuya got up and turned to leave the room. Kagome opened the door for Sakuya and Ryoko as she saw them start to leave. But before they did Kagome had a question for them.

"Lady Sakuya?" Kagome called out to her causing Sakuya to stop her walking.

"Please Kagome call me Sakuya when we are alone. How many times do I have to tell you this? You make me sound old." Sakuya whined to Kagome making her giggle at her whining.

"Ok Sakuya. Tell me though how is Ryoko doing and how is the baby? I understand that you had to see our healer. How long is he?" asked Kagome as Sakuya nodded to confirm Kagome's thoughts.

"He did. Ryoko here is about two weeks in. Not much but enough for him to have a bulge at his stomach area." stated Sakuya. "For your other questions I think Ryoko should answer them."

Ryoko looked at his mate with a surprise look. Normally she would do the talking and not involve him even when it was something like this. Usually even if the subject is him she would answer all of the questions. It wasn't as if he couldn't but he was shy. More so than most and had asked to not talk. He didn't have a commanding voice like most of the other males did.

No he had a small one and when he did speak it sounded like a whisper than regular talking. To most females he was a gift from the heavens; the perfect mate. Being he was quiet, shy, he would rather remain silent than to talk.

But even with his behavior Sakuya loved him anyway. Not for his quietness but for him. Sakuya saw her mate looking at her and she nodded her head giving the ok that he could speak. Ryoko swallowed hard trying to get the knot in his throat to go down.

"Well the baby is fine just fine." he told her while putting a hand over his stomach. In response the baby moved slightly. It wasn't noticeable but to Ryoko it was and he smiled at the movement.

"What about you?" asked Kagome with her own smile. She saw the action the Ryoko did and she knew that the baby had moved from within him. The sound of Kagome's question broke Ryoko's train of thought about the baby.

"I'm fine. A little tired but I'm fine. The real work is in the later months that still have yet to come." Ryoko said with the same smile of his face. Kagome nodded understanding and she herself couldn't wait until Sesshomaru was with child of her own. Sakuya looked at her mate in shock.

"You're tired?" she asked him surprised. "Way didn't you tell me?" Sakuya asked her mate. Ryoko started to stutter as Sakuya pulled him close to her as she turned to take leave.

"Sorry to cut this short Kagome but we have to go." Sakuya said to Kagome then she turned to her mate.

"You should have told me. Come, we are leaving and you are going straight to bed when we get to our room." You could here Sakuya's voice done the hall as she scowled her mate for not telling her about being tired. Kagome giggled and closed the door to the room Sesshomaru and her share.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru once she closed the door. He was looking bewildered at the couple that had just left. It shocked him that people here acted like the people in his world. It was just turned around. He also started to wonder back to pregnancies once again. How long exactly were the pregnancies anyway?

He also wondered what it was going to be like when it was his turn to be with child. Would Kagome be like that if he said he was a little tired? Sesshomaru secretly hoped so but then another part of him didn't. That would mean that if he would be in bed when he didn't want to. Kagome would be there next to him, not that he mind but she would want to control his every move.

It warmed him that she cared about the child's well being and his own but if she was like any of the other guys that he knew of when their mates got pregnant he shuttered. The men wouldn't let their mates do anything and I mean anything that they thought would harm them of the pup that they were carrying. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome inches from his face. He jumped back in surprise make Kagome jump back too from his sudden movement.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome stared at him for sometime making Sesshomaru nervous to what she was thinking of.

"What were thinking about, Sesshomaru? You were in such deep thought that you didn't even hear me getting close to you." asked Kagome with concern laced in her voice. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. It wasn't that he had nothing to say. It was just he didn't know how to put it in words.

"Would you be like that?" he asked and it confused Kagome for a minute not quite understanding for a moment. Then she got it. He was talking about the behavior of Sakuya. Kagome nodded.

"When you are with child, yes, I will be, why?" Kagome answered him and tilted her head slightly. At that action Sesshomaru found Kagome absolutely cute.

"I was just curious. That's all." he gave her a cut answer. Kagome gave him a suspicious look.

"No that's not all. I can tell you want to talk more about this." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru gave her a look but deicide to give in and tell her.

"I am curious of the methods taken to take care of a mate that is with child." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gave him a small smile to try and reassure him that everything was alright.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. Now what do you want to know?" Kagome asked him with the same smile on her face. At the smile on her face Sesshomaru relaxed more.

"How long am I going to be with child?" asked Sesshomaru. Ever since he heard about him being the one to bare the pup he had always wanted to know how long he was going to be pregnant.

"Mmm…that's a good question." Kagome thought out loud as she put a hand on her chin to think. "Well an Angel's pregnancies are usually around three months long but because you are a demon it may be longer or shorter. How long are demon pregnancies?" asked Kagome looking at Sesshomaru.

"Dog demon's pregnancies last around five mouths but I don't know about other demons." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well if Angels are three and dog demons are five then you should only be with child for around four mouths. I honestly don't know but that is my guest." inform Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded agreeing with her. It is the best they could come up with.

"Anything else you want to know." Kagome asked him fully ready to answer any more questions that Sesshomaru could come up with. Sesshomaru dropped his head a little in thought. When he came up with another question he raised it.

"How many did Lord Ryoko have?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome was taken back be Sesshomaru question. Why would he want to know about that? It was odd.

"I don't know why you want to know but this is his fifth child." Kagome answered him and she watched his eyes widen slightly at the new information.

"So many…" he mumbled. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is a lot but what can you do? When the male body calls out to his mate she can't do anything but to give in." Kagome said out loud while shaking her head with her eyes closed. With her eyes closed she didn't see the curious look claim Sesshomaru's face.

"The male body will call out to his mate?" Sesshomaru asked uncertain. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her soon to be mate.

"Yes, it is like what your body is doing now." Kagome told him and he looked down at his own body as if he could see what was different about. "It is not calling out to me yet but by the time this is over your body will be calling out to me and I can't help but to give in and give it what it wants. The thing I worry about is that I doubt Naraku would be dead by that time. But don't worry I won't let that bastard near you." Kagome said to him trying to make him understand.

That even though Naraku would be alive by the time their pup would be born that she would protect them with her life if she had to. At the thought of Naraku still being alive when his pup is born he rapped his arms around his stomach area. Kagome put a hand on one of his arms. "I won't let him near you or our pup if it comes to that." she reassured him in a firm tone. Sesshomaru nodded believing in Kagome.

"Tell me Kagome." Sesshomaru started at and Kagome nodded for him to continue. "Your mother said that I will be going there for the mating and birthing but why is Lord Ryoko here and not at some place where he is safe." asked Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded at such a good question.

"Well the first for anyone is the hardest and just in case we place our mate where it is safe for them so they don't have to worry about anything. After the first one your body will recognize the baby should you have a second. When the first one is over with, your body will not get as weak as bad as your first one thus you will be able to birth your next one here." Kagome explained to him and he nodded excepting the explanation. Than Kagome jumped up from the bed onto her feet. Sesshomaru stared at her wondering what she was doing.

"Come on Sesshomaru. It's a beautiful day out. We shouldn't be in here but outside." Kagome told him and he nodded in agreement. He got up and they left the room together.


	22. Chapter 22

Koga was laying on his bed in his bedroom thinking over ways that he could get Inuyasha to be his mate. He sighed not able to come up with anything that didn't include Inuyasha getting hurt in some way or Inuyasha getting grossed out. Then there was the whole him still loving Kikyo and then her betrayal and then her dieing thing.

He then looked up at his ceiling in deep thought. How was he going to Inuyasha to be his mate? Koga was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps passing her door. That was not uncommon but the scent that came with those steps belonged to only one person; Inuyasha.

Koga quickly got out of bed and opened the door. There he saw Inuyasha walking down the halls; he's back turned to him. Walking swiftly Koga caught up to Inuyasha fast. As they walk Inuyasha ignored Koga while he picked up his pace. He didn't want to speak to Koga at the moment. Something about the wolf made Inuyasha feel things he has never felt before and he was worried to what those feelings were.

"Inuyasha…" Koga called out Inuyasha's name but Inuyasha didn't even give him a glance. Koga sighed knowing Inuyasha didn't want to talk to him.

"Inuyasha-" Koga was cut off.

"Will you leave me alone?!" Inuyasha finally spoke out to Koga. Inuyasha spun around to face Koga only to yell in his face. "I don't want to talk to you, ok?!" Inuyasha screamed at him. Koga was not surprised at Inuyasha screaming.

Even though after all Kikyo had done Inuyasha still loved her. Koga's eyes filled with sadness but Inuyasha mistook it as pity. Inuyasha glared at Koga and then stomped away. Koga growled at Inuyasha's stubbornness.

For the rest of the day Koga still followed Inuyasha around the castle until they found themselves at the gardens. Inuyasha continued to walk around with Koga silently walking behind him. Koga had given up talking to him without getting yelled at and was content to just walk behind him.

His prize; a nice look at Inuyasha's ass. It was worth it. Koga without realizing it walked straight into Inuyasha's back. He had been so preoccupied with watching Inuyasha's butt that he hadn't noticed when Inuyasha had stopped.

"Quit following him!" Inuyasha screamed at him but Koga kept himself calm. He understood that Inuyasha was still grieving for Kikyo even though she didn't deserve it. Koga didn't want to push but to make things slow and maybe gain Inuyasha's friendship before moving to become his mate.

"Not until you talk to me!" Koga yelled back at him. Inuyasha looked piss but didn't say anything back as he turned and continued to walk leaving Koga behind. Koga wasn't going to stand for it as he resumed his mission to follow Inuyasha all day long until he could have a chance to talk to Inuyasha.

000000000000000

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked the halls of the castle before deciding that they would go to the gardens. They walked until they reached a small pound that had flowers planted all around it. Kagome looked around and found a nice looking spot to sit down and to enjoy the view.

Kagome tugged Sesshomaru's hand to follow her and Sesshomaru gave no objections as they walked to a tree that wasn't far from the pound and sat down. It wasn't an hour later when they felt another Lady and Lord coming their way. Sesshomaru got slightly nervous again but not as bad as the last time. They got up and in no time Lady Timonie had arrived.

"Lady Timonie, how nice of you to join us?" said Kagome as she faced off the Lady. She had not forgotten what she had done to Sesshomaru and if she had her way Lady Timonie wouldn't be here right now.

"Yes, but you know why I am here for. I would like to ask Sesshomaru my question." stated Lady Timonie. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Lady Timonie but she had no choice. Kagome nodded and stepped away from Sesshomaru. Far enough to give Sesshomaru and Lady Timonie space but close enough just incase Lady Timonie would do something.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome moving away but he stood strong ready to answer Lady Timonie's question. He was also on alert just incase she tried something. Lady Timonie walked closer to Sesshomaru and stopped at arms length.

"My question to you is, if you had to choose between saving your child and saving your mate, who would you pick?" asked Lady Timonie with a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru and Kagome were taken back by the question. In fact Kagome was down right fuming at the question.

_That isn't fair! What kind of question is that?_ thought Kagome angrily. Sesshomaru though shocked kept his mask on.

"Neither…" answered Sesshomaru. Both Lady Timonie and Kagome were taken back by his answer though Kagome was hurt more than shocked. "My answer to your question is neither. I wouldn't choose. If you think that I, Sesshomaru would choose between my mate and pup, you are stupider than I thought. I, Sesshomaru would not and could not choose so instead I would save both of them." Lady Timonie was angered as Sesshomaru continued but Kagome was teary eyed. His answer touched her heart in ways she didn't think possible.

"You can't do that!" Lady Timonie screamed. "What if you could only save one?!" she continues. Sesshomaru only stared at her before turning his back on her and returned to Kagome's side.

"Get back here!" Lady Timonie yelled at him. Sesshomaru sharply turned towards her.

"I do believe that I answered your question. Now if you please excess us we would like to enjoy the gardens more before heading back to the castle." With that Kagome and Sesshomaru turned their backs on her and walked away leaving a fuming Lady Timonie behind.

Once they were far away enough Kagome jumped him into a hug. Sesshomaru thankfully kept his balance and returned her embrace. Kagome was so happy for him. He took control just like any trained Lord. After some time Kagome pulled away.

"I'm so happy for you Sesshomaru. It was nice to get back at Lady Timonie. Did you see the look on her face?" Kagome finished as she giggled remembering the look on Lady Timonie's face as Sesshomaru outwitted her. Sesshomaru smiled a small smile and nodded.

"We should go back. It's almost lunch time." Kagome observed. Sesshomaru nodded and they left for the castle to see Rin and Shippo.

0000000000000000000

"Please…"

"No…"

"Please…"

"No!"

"Please…"

"No!!" Inuyasha snapped at Koga. "I don't want to talk to you! Can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

"I told you. I won't stop until you talk to me. I have all day!" Koga yelled back. Inuyasha looked at Koga from the corner of his eye. He smiled for the first time today knowing that the wolf wouldn't see it. Even though Koga's persistence was annoying Inuyasha had to admit that Koga's presence was also comforting.

"Are you smiling?" a voice interrupted his day dreaming. Inuyasha's smile faded a quickly as it came. He looked in front of him and saw Koga with a smug look on his face. Inuyasha frowned not liking being caught smiling like that. Now that wolf saw it and Inuyasha knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No I wasn't." Inuyasha tried to cover it up. Seeing that the smug look never left the wolf's face Inuyasha knew that his lie hadn't convinced him.

"Yes you were. Don't lie to me mutt. It's not going to work." Koga told him with a gleam in his eyes. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes annoyed.

"I wasn't." Inuyasha denied it and he started to walk again realizing that they have stopped.

"You were too!" Koga yelled and started to walk too seeing that Inuyasha passed him. They argued back and forth throughout the rest of the walk arguing about the smile that they didn't see two figures hiding behind a tree. One giggles as the other chuckled.

"They're perfect for each other." said one as she started to giggle again just thinking about how stupid the argument truly was.

"Yes I believe you are right Kata." a male voice agreed. "Not even two months and I'm losing both of my boys to this place. The Kata stopped giggling at Taisho's statement.

"That's not true Taisho. I have been meaning to ask you a favor but with everything going on I figured to wait for the right time to ask." Kata stated. Taisho looked at her confused.

"Well nothing is going on now. Go ahead and ask." he coaxed her to ask him. He was curious to what she want to ask him. Kata took a deep breath and started.

"If…I mean when Inuyasha and Koga get together I want them to go back with you and your family. If that is alright with you, that is?" Kata asked him looking straight into his eyes. Taisho was shock to hear this coming from Kata's lips. As far as he knew Koga was like a second son to Kata. She had raised him since he was a cub.

"Of course he could come with me and my family. Have you discussed this with him though?" asked Taisho. Kata shook her head.

"No I haven't yet. Taisho you have to hear me out. Though Koga is like a son to me, he doesn't belong here. He is not an Angel nor is he mated to one, he is a wolf; a demon wolf at that. I feel he would have a better life out there in your world. Koga is a spirited young man who doesn't listen when he is told not to. He can never go out there beyond the castle grounds for the fear that he would be taken against his will. I want him to be safe and the safest place right now is your world." explained Kata. Taisho nodded his head in understanding. He would take the cub in.

"Thank you." Kata thanked him and he nodded his welcome. Kata looked up eyeing the sky above.

"Let's go back. It is almost lunch time." Kata told him and he nodded. With that they started to walk back to castle.

00000000000000

"Sango…" a voice echoed in the darkness. Sango didn't want to leave it so she ignored the voice.

"…" Miroku sighed when his beloved didn't answer. She had been sleeping for most of the day now and it was almost lunch time.

"Sango…" he tried again.

"…" All Miroku got was a moan but at least he was getting some where. Enough was enough though and he tried a different tactic.

"Sango!" he screamed in her ear and gave a grunt of his own when Sango whacked him in the face out of reflexes.

"What?!" Sango screamed and sprung up wanting to know who had dared to disturb her from the wonderful darkness that sleep gave. When she looked up all she saw was air. Confused Sango looked down at hearing a moan. All she could do was blink at seeing Miroku laying on the floor and his foot twitching every so often.

"Are you okay Miroku?" she asked with concern laced in her voice. Her answer was a groan and a twitch.

"Miroku?" questioned Sango and she slipped out of bed still wearing her night clothes and went over to him. Leaning over Sango examined his face looking for any sign that he was awake. Sango tensed getting her answer.

Her vision turned red with rage feeling the same hand groping her back side. Sango could see a dreamy look on Miroku's face before she jumped him and proceed to pound him into the ground.

Hearing all of the noise a guard came in thinking that an enemy was attacking but stooped everything she was doing at the sight of Sango. Hearing the guard coming in Sango stopped for a moment to glare heavily at the guard. The guard started to tremble at Sango's glare. It wasn't her fault that she was a newbie on the job and seeing the man getting pounded into the ground wasn't helping her either.

Sango gave off a sound that resembled a hissing noise making the young guard shriek while taking off to somewhere safe. The moment the guard left Sango turned her attention back to Miroku but was surprise when she saw no one Miroku there. Looking up she saw Miroku inching away from her and more towards the now open door.

"Come back here Miroku! I'm not done with you yet!" Sango screamed as she ran towards him. At her scream Miroku stiffen and broke out into a run with Sango right behind him. The guards in the hallways watched on amused at the chase.

"I'm sorry Sango! I didn't mean it! It's the hand! It's cursed!" Miroku pleaded his case as he ran for his life.

"Fuck your hand! Now come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" Sango yelled as she started to gain on him. Miroku looked back at his beloved Sango with fear in his eyes at seeing her gaining on him.

"I'm sorry!" were his last words as Sango tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile everyone in the castle looked up thinking they heard the words like I'm sorry or something. When they didn't here anything else they stopped listening and started on what they were doing in the first place.


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on! Talk to me!" pleaded Koga. They were still walking around in the gardens. Inuyasha sighed. When is this wolf going to leave him alone?

"Please…" Another plea came. At the rate this was going, Inuyasha assumed, never.

"I don't want to talk about it." stated Inuyasha as he walked into a different direction with Koga right up his ass.

"I want you…Hey where are we going?" asked Koga when he noticed that they were leaving the gardens and back to the castle. "If you think about going in your room it won't work. I will still get you to talk to me even if it is through the door." stated Koga. Inuyasha growled.

"For you information I'm going to lunch. After hearing your voice for the past couple of hours makes me hungry." Inuyasha told him. Koga stopped for a second and thought about it. After a moment his eyes light up.

"That's a great idea. It's late and I'm hungry too. Nice thinking dog." Koga said happily slinging an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and with a growl he turned around and punched Koga in the face. Koga not expecting the hit in the least fell to the floor holding his now bleeding noise.

"What was that for mutt?!" asked Koga furious about getting hit. Inuyasha just snarled at him and turned his back on Koga.

"Hey answer me!" Koga yelled from his position from the floor but Inuyasha just walked and walked until Koga got the hint that Inuyasha was walking and here he was on the floor.

"Come back here! Wait for me!" Koga shouted out as he got up and ran after Inuyasha holding his bleeding noise.

0000000000000000000

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo as he jumped into her embrace.

"Daddy!" Rin cried out at seeing her father coming also. She hasn't really seen him around much since they came here so she would cherish the moments when he is around. Little Rin ran up to her father and hugged him around his waist.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru greeted his daughter and he bent down to pick her up.

"Hello to you too Shippo." greeted Kagome. "Have you guys eaten yet?" asked Kagome. They both shook their heads no.

"We are still waiting for Grandpa Taisho and Lady Kata." Rin answered still clutching Sesshomaru's haori.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Taisho came into the dinning with Kata. She didn't say anything but she looked around the room.

_Good everyone is here._ she thought as she looked at what the others were doing.

She smiled as she saw Koga and Inuyasha. Koga was trying to get Inuyasha to talk once again putting Inuyasha in a foul mood. Even when Inuyasha snaps at the wolf Koga would brush it off or ignore it and continues like Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Next she saw the Ladies and Lords. They were talking with each other and nothing else. Kata glared holes into Lady Raven's head. She had not asked her question to Sesshomaru yet but Kata had a feeling it was going to be soon most likely at lunch where everyone would hear.

Lady Timonie was sending glares towards Sesshomaru's way. He was either ignoring them or didn't notice them for he was talking to Kagome. Lady Sakuya was with her mate holding him close like he would fall and break if she let go. It must have to do with Lord Ryoko being pregnant.

Kata sighed as she looked at the others. Miroku looked to be in a daze with multiple bruises and bumps on his person. Sango was next to him glaring at him, the whole time growling at him, daring him to try whatever he did again.

Shippo and Rin were with Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were talking them of their day so far and what they plan to do the rest of the day. She looked to Izayoi who was with Taisho at the moment. Without Kata noticing Taisho had moved from her side and was with his mate talking to her. Kata cleared her throat. The groups looked at her.

"Shall we eat?" she asked them as servants came out with their meals for their lunch. Everyone didn't have to be told twice.

They seated and their lunch began. It was just like any other lunch much to everyone's surprise at least for now it was. Everyone was talking to one another about something whether it was strategies to what game they were going to play next after lunch. Everything was normal until Lady Raven spoke up higher among everyone else.

"Sesshomaru, I have decided to ask my question here and now." The Lady spoke, immediately the noise around the table ceased. Kagome stole a side glance at Sesshomaru worried for him. Sesshomaru on the other hand remained calm and collected.

He nodded. Seeing this Lady Raven went into action. Without anyone knowing two people came behind Izayoi and Rin. Surprised at this Izayoi yelped and started to fight back and her captor struggled to keep her restrained. Rin screamed in fright at someone grabbing her from behind. She struggled too but was stop at seeing the knife held against her neck.

"Daddy!" she cried out to Sesshomaru. At her frightened call his eyes started to bleed red, angry that someone would dare touch his daughter.

In the distance he could hear his father giving low growls at the person holding Izayoi. Who ever these people were they are going to dead a slow and painful death. Without a single thought Sesshomaru and Taisho rush to get their mates from their captors when they were stopped.

"Hold it!" Lady Raven commanded and they both stopped at her order. Kata who was at the sidelines the entire time was furious at the Lady. With rage like no other Kata formed a fist and slammed it to the table breaking it. The others looked on still shocked or afraid.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Raven?! We let you into our home and gave you shelter with food and this is how you repay us?!" Kata yelled. Lady Raven didn't even give her a second glance.

"It is nothing personal. It is just business. I commanded my guards to capture these two and now, Sesshomaru. You have to make a choice." she stated. There was an eerie silence waiting for the question.

"You and only you can make this choice. Sesshomaru, it is your choice, which one would you save. Be sure to know if you save one the other must die." Lady Raven told him with a cruel smirk on her face. Sesshomaru's normal mask dropped at hearing her words. Choose?! How was he going to do that?! Sesshomaru was rapidly thinking of something to do as he glances to and from his step-mother and his daughter.

His step-mother though a human was nice and his father's lover and mate. He would crash his father if he chooses his daughter but he loved his daughter just as much! She was his heart! If it wasn't for her he would still be a cold hearted bastard as his brother would like to call him. Everyone could see he was having trouble deciding.

Taisho looked at his mate helpless to save her. He saw the love for him in her eyes as she stared into his own. She smiled sadly just for him telling him that she would not have any ill will towards Sesshomaru for choosing his daughter over herself. Then it became apologetic as if telling him she was sorry for not seeing the attack coming and not being there for him. Taisho shook his head at her silently telling her not to think those things. He wouldn't let them kill her, he wouldn't and that was a promise.

For the longest time Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He could pick Izayoi but that would be Rin's death but if he picked Rin, Izayoi would die. Sesshomaru didn't know if his father could handle having his mate die. His mother, his real mother was killed and Sesshomaru didn't want that to happen again.

There was something missing though. Something that he over looked. What was it? Sesshomaru raked his brain to think and he was starting to get a migraine from it. What was he missing? It had to be small, so small that he would over look it. What was it?

Kagome watched from Sesshomaru's side in a silent rage for putting Sesshomaru in this position like this. It was for his own good Kagome tried to convince herself but it was not working. Sesshomaru's family was like her second family of her own. She did not like this anymore than the next person. She watched as Sesshomaru struggled to overcome this when in a sudden jerk like he figured everything out.

"I choose neither." was Sesshomaru surprising everyone. Some were shocked while some were angry at Sesshomaru sudden answer. Lady Raven smirked with proudly and now it was time to finish it. Calming down she put back her stone cover and looked at Sesshomaru questionly.

"Why? You choose neither. Why? Do you hate them so much that you would have me kill both of them?" she questioned him to see if she could get a reaction from him but he stayed calm.

"No, I choose neither because you said I had to pick one to live and to die. What you failed to tell is that you would kill them if I choose neither. You said if I save one the other dies, correct? Well, I choose to save none that means that no one dies." he stated and Lady Raven smirked.

"Good, good, you have answered my question to my liking. You have passed." she said and with a flick of her wrist the two guards let go of Rin and Izayoi. At their release Rin immediately went to Sesshomaru and cried into his chest as he comforted her the best he could. Izayoi didn't have to move. As soon as the guard let her go Taisho was on her like a cat to catnip.

"Are you alright, Izayoi?" Taisho asked and Izayoi nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine Taisho. Don't worry I'm not hurt at all." she reassured her mate as he continued to look of her to make sure nothing was wrong with her.

Izayoi didn't mine. She kind of liked it. It would always warm her heart when he would do this. Of course she felt sad that she made him worry about her but it only proved that he loved her and for that she would always feel warm inside.

"Tell me Sesshomaru…" stated Lady Raven. Sesshomaru looked up from Rin to glaze into Lady Ravens' cold stare. "What would you have done if this was real? That if you didn't choose both of them would have dead." Sesshomaru was silent thinking this over.

"It wouldn't." he stated firmly. "I would put my life at risk to ensure that nothing like this would ever happen while I'm alive." Lady Raven smirked once again. She liked this one. Any other and she wouldn't even given them a second glance. She had his respect, now let's see how he was going to use it.

Kata smiled warmly in the background. She was glad everything turned out alright. With a sigh of relief Kata started to think of the best ways to break the news to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

It was going to be hard but Kata knew that she could do it one way or another. To get everyone's attention Kata cleared her throat. Musica looked at his mate next to him at hearing her clear her throat. He knew that she was going to tell them. So it was time.

"Please can I have your attention everyone." she called out to them and they turned their heads at her voice. Once she was sure she had their attention she cleared her throat again.

"It has come to my attention that with the battle to mate done and over with naming Kagome as the winner. The Ladies and Lords arriving and meeting Sesshomaru is done." As Kata continued Kagome was having a sinking feeling what this was all about but she hoped it wasn't true. Things were going fast enough!

"The questioning over having Sesshomaru answer all three correctly I see no other reason than to give my permission for Kagome and Sesshomaru to begin their mating ceremony." Kata announced.

A lot of coughing followed and Miroku even fainted at hearing this. Kagome was blushing madly at this. She had against all hope that she wasn't right about where her mother was leading to but she was wrong. Next to her Sesshomaru was coughing lightly and had a tint of red on his cheeks. Sesshomaru stopped when he felt a tug on his chest where he was still holding Rin. She looked up to him with big brown curious eyes. Sesshomaru knew that look. He wasn't going to like this.

"Daddy what's a mating ceremony? Is it when a guy gets laid?" Rin asked innocently. More coughing erupted through out the room and Sesshomaru's eyebrow was twitching at his daughter's choice of words.

"I don't know what laid is but Uncle Miroku said it was every guys dream. So I was just asking." Rin said once again innocently. Sesshomaru growled enraged at what that pervert told his daughter. He was going to die. Kagome was mad too but she could not help but giggle at Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Kagome hold Rin." he told her as he held Rin to her. Kagome understood and took Rin from Sesshomaru's arms.

"Uh…What happened?" asked a groggily Miroku. He was just getting up from losing consciousness.

"You are going to die." Sesshomaru stated as he cracked his knuckles Miroku gulped as he looked behind him to face a furious Sesshomaru.

"This will show you not to teach my daughter such language monk." With that Sesshomaru beat the shit out of Miroku.

"What did I say?" asked Rin as she watches her father beat up her uncle. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing dear." Kagome said and watched the show in front of her.


	24. Chapter 24

"So you're really leaving huh?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked over to his little brother.

"Yes, I am and so are you." confirmed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha closed his eyes just thinking about the sudden change.

Soon after the announcement of Kagome's and Sesshomaru's mating their father also announced that they were leaving for their own world too. They would be coming back after Sesshomaru and Kagome returns to the castle. That could take up to a year more or less. That was a day ago.

"Take care of yourself then." Inuyasha advised awkwardly. He had never been away from his brother for this long before and it was going to be weird to not have him around the house to pick a fight with.

"Same to you, Inuyasha." he told his little brother as he got his stuff to leave with Kagome. "You just promise me that you will give that wolf a chance. He maybe stubborn and hard headed like you but you are better off with him than you were with Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded his head quickly promising to give the wolf a chance. No matter how hurtful it was, Sesshomaru was right, Koga would be better than Kikyo.

"We better get going." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded in understanding as he walked behind his brother to the outside. Once outside they saw everyone there waiting for them.

Inuyasha saw Koga hugging Kata. It was a big surprise when Kata and Taisho talked Koga into staying with them. He didn't want to leave. This was the only home he knew of and he was getting dumped into a different place. This is where his family was and always will be. With a promise to come back and visit, Koga let go of Kata and moved over to where Taisho and the others were.

"Sesshomaru…" he heard his father calling out to him. Sesshomaru's eyes fell onto his father's. Taisho walked up to his son for once last good bye for now anyway.

"Be careful. Use your heart on this one not just your brain, follow your instincts, they will never lead you wrong." Taisho gave his son his last wisdom words. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will father." Sesshomaru responded. Taisho nodded and moved over to Kagome.

"Take good care of him Kagome. He maybe a little hard headed at times but have patience with him dear." he advised her for the near future. Kagome nodded happily and they embraced. This was good bye for now.

"Are you ready Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" they heard Kagome ask them. They weren't ready but it was going to happen sooner or later.

They nodded.

"Alright, please Inuyasha, stand where the others are and Sesshomaru, you stand by me." instructed Kagome. They nodded and did so. Kagome raised her hands and with a flash of white they were gone in the blink of an eye, his family was gone. Thinking this Sesshomaru felt disoriented. It would be a long time before he would get to see them again.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome pouted at that. Sesshomaru was obviously lying.

"I will miss them but I will see them again, won't I?" Sesshomaru said looked over towards Kagome. She smiled.

"Of course you will and hopefully Inuyasha and Koga will be a couple and maybe Sango and Miroku?" Kagome started rambling trying to make Sesshomaru better.

"But Rin…she didn't even want to say good-bye to me. She is upset." he voiced his concerns to Kagome. She smiled sadly.

"I know but she couldn't stay with us. I will become overprotective once this whole thing starts and I don't want Rin to get hurt in the process." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. He knew that her words were true and he was grateful. That didn't make leaving Rin for a full year any easier.

"Are you two ready to go?" they heard Kata ask from behind them. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru. He nodded. Kagome looked back to her mother.

"Yes, we are ready to leave." Kagome confirmed and Kata nodded with tears in her eyes. Her baby girl was going to get mated. Where did all the time go? Kata remembers back to when Kagome was so little. It seemed like yesterday she was this little girl but now she was a grown woman ready to start her own family.

"You should leave now, if you want to get there before dark." Kata advised them. Kagome nodded and hugged her family. After Kagome was done Sesshomaru was hugged by Kata and Sota while he got a hand shake from Musica.

"Ready Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome and he nodded. With that Kagome spread her wings and took off with Sesshomaru slightly behind her on his demon cloud.

0000000000000

Everyone jumped as they landed in the middle of their home. Taisho looked around his home and found that everything was to his liking. The others were doing their own thing trying to get use to the change environment.

Sango and Miroku left to go to their own homes with their own families. Shippo left too soon afterwards to visit his parents as well. Rin was off somewhere, Taisho was worried about her the most. It was like she was losing her father all over again. He knew that he was going to have to talk to her soon.

Izayoi was checking every crooked and crony to make sure everything was were it should be. Inuyasha was showing Koga around the house and Koga was listening and watching everything around him in awe. Some things he has never seen before.

It was going to be hard not having Sesshomaru around anymore and it was going to be even harder to tell the lords of the regions that too. Taisho knew a couple of people would try and take over Kagome's world once they hear of it while others wouldn't believe in him. This was going to be tough.

"And this is a television." Inuyasha told Koga as he pointed to a big black box. Koga stared at it not knowing a thing of what Inuyasha said.

"It's a what?" Inuyasha sighed. He picked up the remote control and turned the Tv on. He laughed when Koga yelped at the noise coming from the Tv.

"How did you do that?" asked Koga and Inuyasha held up the remote while laughing. That got Koga mad. Forget the black box he was going to kill Inuyasha.

"Damn you! Come here!" Koga yelled and Inuyasha stopped his laughing. He saw that Koga was going to pounce and turned to run away but Koga stopped him before he could get one step. Koga jumped him and they both crashed to the ground.

Koga put his hands to Inuyasha's arms to hold them still while using his legs for the same thing. Inuyasha was pined to the ground. Inuyasha struggled but he couldn't get leverage to top Koga. Koga was the one to laugh now. He brought his lips to Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Gotcha." he whispered and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Koga was too close. He wasn't ready. Inuyasha started to struggle full force to get away. Koga saw something was wrong right away. Inuyasha was struggling for real now. Something happened.

Wanting to know what it is Koga flipped Inuyasha over on to his back. The first thing that Koga saw was Inuyasha dilated pupils, he was panting, and his eyes held fear. It was then that Koga knew what was wrong. Inuyasha thought he was going to take him or something like that.

"Get off, get off." Inuyasha said trying to push the wolf off of him. Ignoring the struggling half-demon Koga pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace. At first Inuyasha resisted him but after some time and comforting motions Inuyasha started to relax.

"Shhh…it's okay Inuyasha. Nothing is going to happen. I promise." Koga said soothing words. Eventually Inuyasha calmed completely and was leaning into Koga's embrace.

"Sorry about that. I'm usually not like this." mumbled Inuyasha deciding that this was nice. It felt oddly good here in the wolf's arms knowing he was protected and maybe even loved. It was something that he didn't feel when he was with Kikyo. Her hugs were stiff and kinda cold for Inuyasha's taste.

"It's okay. You're still hung up on Kikyo, right?" Koga whispered not wanting to scare Inuyasha. He felt Inuyasha's head move up and down against his chest signaling a nod.

"I still don't want to believe she would do that. I thought I was in love with her and I was willing to do anything. Then she turned her back on me and tried to kill my brother and Kagome. I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry. Please let me go." Inuyasha said.

Koga listened and let Inuyasha go.

He watched sadly as Inuyasha turned his back to him and went straight for his room. Koga cursed himself for doing that. He was an idiot! He should have known not to push Inuyasha to much. He was still hurt about Kikyo betraying them all.

0000000000000

Taisho was looking for Rin. He had searched the whole house and still he could not find her. He was beginning to worry. If anything happens to Rin Taisho didn't even want to think of what Sesshomaru would do to them. Taisho had checked everywhere but the gardens. He knew that if he didn't find her here then he would have trouble on his hands.

"Grandpa?" a small voice stopped him in his tracks. There she was. Rin was sitting in the middle of the gardens hugging her knees to her chest. Taisho looked on sadly at the tear stricken face that Rin displayed.

"Rin." Taisho greeted her and walked towards her. Rin watched as her grandpa came up next to her and sat down. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Taisho gathered the courage to speak to her.

"Rin, dear, I know that you are sad." he started out and Rin looked down as he continued.

"I know that you must feel that you have lost a second father but do not feel that he has abandoned you. You are his daughter and if he had a choice he would have let you stay with him. That though is not the case. He needs his alone time with Kagome." Taisho stopped and turned his head to Rin and she stared back at him. Taisho lips grew wide as he smiles like an idiot.

"Besides you'll see him again and when you do you will have a little sister to brother to play with." Rin gasped as her face broke out in a smile at the thought of having a little sister or brother to play with. She had always wanted to be a big sister but her daddy said that he couldn't give her one.

"Really Grandpa?! I'm going to be a big sister!" Rin exclaimed with all traces of tears and sadness gone from her face.

Taisho had to laugh at the sudden change in behavior and nodded. Rin squealed high enough to hurt Taisho's sensitive ears badly but he didn't stop her. She was happy and that was all he cared about.

0000000000000

"So Sesshomaru what do you think?" asked Kagome. She was nervous. She had spent hours upon hours making this place for Sesshomaru.

They had just gotten here and Kagome was showing Sesshomaru around. She was nervous of what he might think. What if he didn't like it? Kagome didn't know if her heart could take it if he just flat out told her he didn't like it.

"I love it Kagome. It's perfect." Kagome's face light up at Sesshomaru's answer. It was a great relief on her and her face must have showed it because Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome weirdly.

"Kagome did you think that I would tell you that I hated it?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't answer answering Sesshomaru's question.

Sesshomaru understood and wrapped his strong arms around Kagome. Kagome liking the comfort that her soon to be mate was giving her as she lend in and closed her eyes.

"Kagome don't ever think that. I am touched that you would even do this for me. This must have taken a great deal of time to make. The gardens are beautiful, the dinning room is large and has a lot of space to move around, there is a library filled with books, a kitchen stocked with food and more, and our rooms are decorated with such detail. How did you ever find time to do all of this?" Sesshomaru said as he tightens his hold on her. Kagome chuckled.

"Now you know why I was away from you for so long. I wanted to make this place perfect for us, and the baby, be it boy or girl." Kagome replied and moved away from Sesshomaru's embrace. "Speaking of baby, come with me. You still have one more room to look at." Sesshomaru followed her as she pulled him along. They walked out of their room and went into a door that was right across from theirs.

Once Sesshomaru walked in he knew it was the baby's room. He stepped away from Kagome and looked around. Like the rest of the house it was wooden but this room was softer looking and was a lighter shade of wood for it looked like golden honey color.

There was a wooden crib with flowers and cute fuzzy animals carved into its wooden frame. There were toys all around the room that were for both boys and girls, nothing too much for he wasn't even with child yet.

Above the crib was a small window showing the direction of the castle and an astonishing view on the sky above them. When Sesshomaru looked to the side there was a rocking chair to rock in when the baby was born. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome.

"This room is the baby's?" Sesshomaru asked unsure with himself. He knew that this room was for the baby, the baby that he was going to give birth to, the baby that he and Kagome would be making. It was finally sinking in that he, in a matter of a few days or so would be pupped. He was going to be a father.

"Yes it is Sesshomaru." Kagome answered him. She knew that it was finally sinking in that he was going to be a father. Men like him had never imaged themselves in this predicament and he was just starting to believe that what was going on now was reality and not just a dream. She came up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded calming down. He didn't want Kagome to worry or be upset. "Good then lets go to bed shall we? We have along day tomorrow and if you want a long night as well." Kagome hinted and Sesshomaru got her drift.

"Of course." Kagome smile happily that Sesshomaru agreed and they were off to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

It was in the middle of the day when two people decided to get up once again. It was way passed lunch and the raven haired girl could help but giggle when the other's stomach growled in protest of its hunger.

Sesshomaru sighed. Even without looking he could tell that he had changed. He didn't want to see it though. He was happy, he knew that he was but it was a big change, one that he was going to have to get use to it.

"You okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded though he didn't seem fine to Kagome. She decided to let it drop though. She could tell that he was nervous and she knew that this was big thing for him.

"Alright." she stated and then moved to get up. "I'm going to get us some late lunch."

Sesshomaru didn't move to stop her this time. He watched as she changed into a robe to hide her body from the world.

When she left he clutched the sheets hard enough to leave holes through the fabric. He was uncertain with himself today he was going to be Kagome's mate officially and that he was going to be in second of command and not the first he was accustom to.

Kagome was going to be in control of things, not him. He was certain though that Kagome would be as fair to him as she could while still obeying the laws here.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard his name being called and snapped out of his trance. He turned towards the door and saw Kagome at the doorway.

He could tell that she was worried for him. The concern in her eyes told him everything and the worry radiating off of her was hard to ignore. She was still in the robe but in her hands was a tray like before at breakfast. On the tray were slices of fruit and some meat with two glasses of water.

"You had me worried there. You spaced out." she commented. She put a smile of her face and walked over towards Sesshomaru. "I got you some lunch."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled happily and sat the tray down upon Sesshomaru so he didn't have to get out of the bed. Next to him Kagome laid down under the covers that they used and grabbed her own dish.

Slowly he ate his own in thought. He wondered what would happen now. Obviously he was to mate again with her but he didn't know what to expect. He knew that first time women, it would hurt them, but would it hurt him? Would he feel the sting as Kagome took him?

"Sesshomaru, is something on your mind?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help but worry for him. He had been so quiet, more so the usual. It scared her to not know if he was having second thoughts about mating with her. Was he having doubts? Was he regretting their coupling? Kagome didn't know what to make of it and that frighten her to no end.

"I'm just uncertain." he stated. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"About what?"

"Of what is to become of me."

Kagome looked sad. "Are you regretting this?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, it just I don't know what to expected."

Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell Kagome that he was slightly afraid of what was going to happen. He knew that it was childish to feel these things but for some reason he was and he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to explain that he was scared that it might hurt, that he might not like it? He has never done something like this before and not knowing scared him shitless.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. I won't hurt you. All you have to do is say stop and I'll stop. Okay, Sesshomaru?" Kagome reassured him.

Sesshomaru nodded a little relieved that Kagome understood his unease and was prepared to help him through it and not laugh at him.

**~Lemon~**

"All you have to do is relax and I'll do the rest." Kagome said gently as she cupped his face in her hand.

She lends in slowly and placed her lips upon his own; tenderly she kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss but it spoke volumes of how she felt about him. He was loved. She loved him. Kagome was going to prove it if it was the last thing she did.

The simple kiss grew deeper and more passionate as Kagome opened her mouth slightly and licked Sesshomaru's lips, asking, pleading for entrance. Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate and opened his lips to her. Their tongues battled for dominance but they knew who was going to win.

Sesshomaru gave in letting Kagome enter his mouth and let her explore his wet cavern. So softly, Sesshomaru almost missed it, Kagome traced her hands on his neck and shoulders sending wave upon wave of pleasure down his spine. He shivered violently when she glided her delicate hands over his back.

Becoming bolder Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru down onto the bed, putting a leg between his thighs. He grew nervous when his bare back hit the beds' sheets. It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She broke away from the kiss that she had started and went to his neck.

"Relax Sesshomaru. I won't hurt you." Kagome promised him.

Sesshomaru gasped out when Kagome licked at a particular sensitive spot on his neck. Kagome continued to kiss and lick Sesshomaru, loving the sounds he was making because of her. She was glad that he was enjoying it and was finally relaxing.

"You smell so good Sesshomaru." she stated making him blush.

But it was true, he did smell good. He was in heat and he was capable to sire children. It was natural for his heat to smell so divine to her. His smell was driving her crazy and she wanted nothing more that to take him but she knew that she had to take it slow or he could withdraw.

Using her hands she began to make random patterns on Sesshomaru's chest and abs. She continued down mapping and marking her man. These actions, though small, were affecting Sesshomaru greatly. He would gasp or moan slightly when she touched sensitive skin. He was enjoying her attention to him and for that Kagome was thankful for.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was uncertain of the things that were happening to him and she knew that it scared him greatly. Using such simple actions and not pushing it too far too fast Kagome had hoped to calm him and ease his worries. So far, Kagome noticed, it was working.

She eased herself down putting her other leg in between Sesshomaru's thighs making him spread them to give her more room. Kagome didn't go down all of the way for she knew it might cause distress towards Sesshomaru so she took it slow and only her hands went farther. Her hands moved at a steady but slow pace that would allow Sesshomaru to deny or grant access to his body. Sesshomaru has let her go so far and Kagome wanted to keep it that way.

She licked at his abs as her hands did soothing circles over Sesshomaru's pale naked hips. The action made Sesshomaru's breath get caught in his throat and Kagome worried that she went too fast. She continued her actions and Sesshomaru found his breath. He made no protest for wanting her to stop; he had just been caught off guard.

Sesshomaru was panting. His cheeks were red from pleasure and heat. He didn't know how much he could take. It was so knew. It was like he was a pup again, just figuring out the pleasures of his body. It was different but Sesshomaru knew that it wasn't a bad thing. He wanted to explore it more. The only thing that stopped him was his own uncertainty.

Kagome stopped her licking and pulled herself up on Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them and stared at Kagome. She could see the question in his eyes. He wanted to know why she had stopped.

In short of an answer she took her robe off and threw it to the side. Then she went back to Sesshomaru and kissed him again. Sesshomaru responded whole heartily whining from the feeling he was getting in the pool of his stomach. Kagome started rubbing his shoulders again as she dominated the kiss. She ran her hands over his chest and played with his erected nipples. Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss as she stole his breath away from him.

The kiss left Sesshomaru wanting more as he spread his legs wider in hopes Kagome would catch on. He was not disappointed however when she grounded her hips against his making him moan. Kagome smiled in their kiss. Sesshomaru was enjoying everything she was giving to him. He was relaxed and he felt at ease. He was ready to be taken.

Kagome broke the kiss again moving downwards on last time. She put butterfly kisses down his neck causing him to shiver. She licked at his chest and scratched her nails against Sesshomaru sides. Goosebumps litter his skin; Kagome was pleased knowing she was the one who put them there.

She went farther and rested her hands were they were previously were before. She rubbed circles there making Sesshomaru twitch but he didn't stop her. This time she went lower, directing one of her hands to move. Sesshomaru flinched when Kagome touched something that wasn't there before. He felt her hand light grazing over it and putting some pressure on it.

"Its okay, Sesshomaru." Kagome told him when he tensed up. Moving her hand she explored the area making Sesshomaru twitch sometimes.

Sesshomaru visible jumped when Kagome's fingers found the opening. She probed it a little, not wanting to scare Sesshomaru away. She teased him and with time he relaxed again. He even started to move his hips with her movements.

Gently Kagome pushed her finger all the way in. Sesshomaru tensed at the intrusion. His face scrunched up at the uncomfortable feeling. It didn't hurt per say but it felt weird. He trusted Kagome though that she wouldn't hurt him. He was going to trust her and as such he forced himself to calm down and soon the weird feeling was gone and the urge to move overcame him.

Kagome saw the Sesshomaru was ready and moved her finger in and out of him. Soon enough he became fine with it and she add another. There was a slight twinge of pain when the second digit entered him but like the first one he became accustomed to it and the pleasure hit him. When Kagome was satisfied she pushed the third and final finger into Sesshomaru. He felt some pain from that but he still trusted Kagome. His body relaxed and soon it felt so good. He couldn't get enough of it.

It was when Kagome pulled out the digits was when Sesshomaru was disappointed. There was so much pleasure. The heat filled him and it was just fingers. He didn't dare think about what was going to be placed in him after them. Kagome didn't leave Sesshomaru long to think. Once she cleared her fingers she positioned herself over him.

"Are you ready Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't have to think. He nodded.

Having his permission Kagome slid in. The heat around her was unimaginable. It took all of her will not to take him hard right then and there nut Kagome knew that she had to go slow. Sesshomaru winced at being filled like this. He hadn't an idea of what it was going to feel like but now he knows. There was some pain but it wasn't too bad. It was the feeling of pleasure that blocked away everything.

Kagome came to a halt and waited for Sesshomaru to adjust. He was breathless but he didn't care. He stared up at Kagome and nodded. That was all Kagome needed. With the go ahead Kagome started to thrust. With each thrust Sesshomaru gasped or moaned. With each sound Kagome thrusted harder and harder.

"Please…" Sesshomaru pleaded. It was the first time he had spoken in words. This was too new for him. He couldn't hold out long.

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long. He came to his end with Kagome following him shortly after.

**~End of Lemon~**

They laid there basking in the after glow of their love making. Kagome had a smile on her face as she soothed her hand over Sesshomaru stomach. She was so happy and knew that Sesshomaru was too. Soon Sesshomaru hand joined hers'. If they were lucky, a child would be born from this.

Life seemed good even with the evil that was still out there

It was in the middle of the day when two people decided to get up once again. It was way passed lunch and the raven haired girl could help but giggle when the other's stomach growled in protest of its hunger.

Sesshomaru sighed. Even without looking he could tell that he had changed. He didn't want to see it though. He was happy, he knew that he was but it was a big change, one that he was going to have to get use to it.

"You okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded though he didn't seem fine to Kagome. She decided to let it drop though. She could tell that he was nervous and she knew that this was big thing for him.

"Alright." she stated and then moved to get up. "I'm going to get us some late lunch."

Sesshomaru didn't move to stop her this time. He watched as she changed into a robe to hide her body from the world.

When she left he clutched the sheets hard enough to leave holes through the fabric. He was uncertain with himself today he was going to be Kagome's mate officially and that he was going to be in second of command and not the first he was accustom to.

Kagome was going to be in control of things, not him. He was certain though that Kagome would be as fair to him as she could while still obeying the laws here.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard his name being called and snapped out of his trance. He turned towards the door and saw Kagome at the doorway.

He could tell that she was worried for him. The concern in her eyes told him everything and the worry radiating off of her was hard to ignore. She was still in the robe but in her hands was a tray like before at breakfast. On the tray were slices of fruit and some meat with two glasses of water.

"You had me worried there. You spaced out." she commented. She put a smile of her face and walked over towards Sesshomaru. "I got you some lunch."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled happily and sat the tray down upon Sesshomaru so he didn't have to get out of the bed. Next to him Kagome laid down under the covers that they used and grabbed her own dish.

Slowly he ate his own in thought. He wondered what would happen now. Obviously he was to mate again with her but he didn't know what to expect. He knew that first time women, it would hurt them, but would it hurt him? Would he feel the sting as Kagome took him?

"Sesshomaru, is something on your mind?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help but worry for him. He had been so quiet, more so the usual. It scared her to not know if he was having second thoughts about mating with her. Was he having doubts? Was he regretting their coupling? Kagome didn't know what to make of it and that frighten her to no end.

"I'm just uncertain." he stated. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"About what?"

"Of what is to become of me."

Kagome looked sad. "Are you regretting this?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, it just I don't know what to expected."

Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell Kagome that he was slightly afraid of what was going to happen. He knew that it was childish to feel these things but for some reason he was and he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to explain that he was scared that it might hurt, that he might not like it? He has never done something like this before and not knowing scared him shitless.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. I won't hurt you. All you have to do is say stop and I'll stop. Okay, Sesshomaru?" Kagome reassured him.

Sesshomaru nodded a little relieved that Kagome understood his unease and was prepared to help him through it and not laugh at him.

~Lemon~

"All you have to do is relax and I'll do the rest." Kagome said gently as she cupped his face in her hand.

She lends in slowly and placed her lips upon his own; tenderly she kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss but it spoke volumes of how she felt about him. He was loved. She loved him. Kagome was going to prove it if it was the last thing she did.

The simple kiss grew deeper and more passionate as Kagome opened her mouth slightly and licked Sesshomaru's lips, asking, pleading for entrance. Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate and opened his lips to her. Their tongues battled for dominance but they knew who was going to win.

Sesshomaru gave in letting Kagome enter his mouth and let her explore his wet cavern. So softly, Sesshomaru almost missed it, Kagome traced her hands on his neck and shoulders sending wave upon wave of pleasure down his spine. He shivered violently when she glided her delicate hands over his back.

Becoming bolder Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru down onto the bed, putting a leg between his thighs. He grew nervous when his bare back hit the beds' sheets. It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She broke away from the kiss that she had started and went to his neck.

"Relax Sesshomaru. I won't hurt you." Kagome promised him.

Sesshomaru gasped out when Kagome licked at a particular sensitive spot on his neck. Kagome continued to kiss and lick Sesshomaru, loving the sounds he was making because of her. She was glad that he was enjoying it and was finally relaxing.

"You smell so good Sesshomaru." she stated making him blush.

But it was true, he did smell good. He was in heat and he was capable to sire children. It was natural for his heat to smell so divine to her. His smell was driving her crazy and she wanted nothing more that to take him but she knew that she had to take it slow or he could withdraw.

Using her hands she began to make random patterns on Sesshomaru's chest and abs. She continued down mapping and marking her man. These actions, though small, were affecting Sesshomaru greatly. He would gasp or moan slightly when she touched sensitive skin. He was enjoying her attention to him and for that Kagome was thankful for.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was uncertain of the things that were happening to him and she knew that it scared him greatly. Using such simple actions and not pushing it too far too fast Kagome had hoped to calm him and ease his worries. So far, Kagome noticed, it was working.

She eased herself down putting her other leg in between Sesshomaru's thighs making him spread them to give her more room. Kagome didn't go down all of the way for she knew it might cause distress towards Sesshomaru so she took it slow and only her hands went farther. Her hands moved at a steady but slow pace that would allow Sesshomaru to deny or grant access to his body. Sesshomaru has let her go so far and Kagome wanted to keep it that way.

She licked at his abs as her hands did soothing circles over Sesshomaru's pale naked hips. The action made Sesshomaru's breath get caught in his throat and Kagome worried that she went too fast. She continued her actions and Sesshomaru found his breath. He made no protest for wanting her to stop; he had just been caught off guard.

Sesshomaru was panting. His cheeks were red from pleasure and heat. He didn't know how much he could take. It was so knew. It was like he was a pup again, just figuring out the pleasures of his body. It was different but Sesshomaru knew that it wasn't a bad thing. He wanted to explore it more. The only thing that stopped him was his own uncertainty.

Kagome stopped her licking and pulled herself up on Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them and stared at Kagome. She could see the question in his eyes. He wanted to know why she had stopped.

In short of an answer she took her robe off and threw it to the side. Then she went back to Sesshomaru and kissed him again. Sesshomaru responded whole heartily whining from the feeling he was getting in the pool of his stomach. Kagome started rubbing his shoulders again as she dominated the kiss. She ran her hands over his chest and played with his erected nipples. Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss as she stole his breath away from him.

The kiss left Sesshomaru wanting more as he spread his legs wider in hopes Kagome would catch on. He was not disappointed however when she grounded her hips against his making him moan. Kagome smiled in their kiss. Sesshomaru was enjoying everything she was giving to him. He was relaxed and he felt at ease. He was ready to be taken.

Kagome broke the kiss again moving downwards on last time. She put butterfly kisses down his neck causing him to shiver. She licked at his chest and scratched her nails against Sesshomaru sides. Goosebumps litter his skin; Kagome was pleased knowing she was the one who put them there.

She went farther and rested her hands were they were previously were before. She rubbed circles there making Sesshomaru twitch but he didn't stop her. This time she went lower, directing one of her hands to move. Sesshomaru flinched when Kagome touched something that wasn't there before. He felt her hand light grazing over it and putting some pressure on it.

"Its okay, Sesshomaru." Kagome told him when he tensed up. Moving her hand she explored the area making Sesshomaru twitch sometimes.

Sesshomaru visible jumped when Kagome's fingers found the opening. She probed it a little, not wanting to scare Sesshomaru away. She teased him and with time he relaxed again. He even started to move his hips with her movements.

Gently Kagome pushed her finger all the way in. Sesshomaru tensed at the intrusion. His face scrunched up at the uncomfortable feeling. It didn't hurt per say but it felt weird. He trusted Kagome though that she wouldn't hurt him. He was going to trust her and as such he forced himself to calm down and soon the weird feeling was gone and the urge to move overcame him.

Kagome saw the Sesshomaru was ready and moved her finger in and out of him. Soon enough he became fine with it and she add another. There was a slight twinge of pain when the second digit entered him but like the first one he became accustomed to it and the pleasure hit him. When Kagome was satisfied she pushed the third and final finger into Sesshomaru. He felt some pain from that but he still trusted Kagome. His body relaxed and soon it felt so good. He couldn't get enough of it.

It was when Kagome pulled out the digits was when Sesshomaru was disappointed. There was so much pleasure. The heat filled him and it was just fingers. He didn't dare think about what was going to be placed in him after them. Kagome didn't leave Sesshomaru long to think. Once she cleared her fingers she positioned herself over him.

"Are you ready Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't have to think. He nodded.

Having his permission Kagome slid in. The heat around her was unimaginable. It took all of her will not to take him hard right then and there nut Kagome knew that she had to go slow. Sesshomaru winced at being filled like this. He hadn't an idea of what it was going to feel like but now he knows. There was some pain but it wasn't too bad. It was the feeling of pleasure that blocked away everything.

Kagome came to a halt and waited for Sesshomaru to adjust. He was breathless but he didn't care. He stared up at Kagome and nodded. That was all Kagome needed. With the go ahead Kagome started to thrust. With each thrust Sesshomaru gasped or moaned. With each sound Kagome thrusted harder and harder.

"Please…" Sesshomaru pleaded. It was the first time he had spoken in words. This was too new for him. He couldn't hold out long.

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long. He came to his end with Kagome following him shortly after.

~End of Lemon~

They laid there basking in the after glow of their love making. Kagome had a smile on her face as she soothed her hand over Sesshomaru stomach. She was so happy and knew that Sesshomaru was too. Soon Sesshomaru hand joined hers'. If they were lucky, a child would be born from this.

Life seemed good even with the evil that was still out there.


	26. Chapter 26

As the sun started to peak over the horizon the creatures that inhabit the world followed with it. The birds started to raise and sing their songs and the insect were starting to wake to start their day. This was also the day that would change the lives of two people. This was the day were they become one and whole after so many events. The day has come.

In the hut was the home of a woman named Kagome and a man named Sesshomaru. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. The sun started to rise higher in the air chasing away the shadows of the night. In no time the hut was light of colors from red to yellow at the sunrise.

The room was quiet but light snoring could be heard from the beings under a blanket; one was larger than the other. A groan escaped the smaller of the two as the sun's rays filled the room with unwanted light.

_Is it morning already?_ the smaller figure asked herself.

Upon opening her eyes carefully she came to a conclusion that it was indeed morning. A sigh came forth from her lips but it was replaced by a gentle smile as her glaze was filled with the other figure that was lying right next to her.

Kagome giggled and moved a piece of hair that had been in Sesshomaru's face; tickling his nose. It was a cute and funny sight to see with Sesshomaru's nose crunched up from the unwanted hair. At the feel of warm hands Sesshomaru groan at being woken up. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Kagomes beautiful ones.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted with a small kiss added to it. Sesshomaru smiled a little at the greeting. If this was how he was going to wake up every morning, let's just say he could get use to it.

"Good morning, Kagome." he greeted back adding his own kiss to it. Kagome smiled and responded without hesitation. Kagome sighed after the kiss was over and settled back down on their bed. Their bed…Kagome liked the sound of that.

"Sesshomaru, I have to get up." Kagome said as she started to get up. Sesshomaru stopped her though with a clawed hand grasping her arm.

"Why do we have to get up?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and looked down at her soon to be mate.

"You don't have to get up but I do." Kagome stated as she tried to get up once more only having Sesshomaru stop her again. "Sesshomaru I have to get up to make us some food."

Sesshomaru didn't move.

"Listen Sesshomaru." Kagome moved as to face Sesshomaru. She put a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it absorbing the warmth that came from her hand. "How about you continue to rest here while I get us something to eat? I won't be long, I promise."

Content with her promise Sesshomaru settled back down and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru though he didn't see it and quietly left the room. Without Sesshomaru knowing it he had fallen back to sleep while Kagome went to make something for them in the kitchens.

"Sesshomaru…" a voice called him. Sesshomaru moaned at the unwanted voice.

"Sesshomaru…" the voice was louder this time.

"Sesshomaru…wake up!" Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up from being startled. Looking up he saw Kagome hovering over him with a tray of food in her hands.

"Honestly, one minute you refuse to go to sleep and next I can't get you to wake up." Kagome scowled at him only to giggle at the end. "Here." she said as she handed him his food. Sesshomaru in a daze sat up in bed and took the plat of food from her hands.

"Thanks." Kagome gave a small 'you're welcome' and took up her seat on the bed. As they ate a silence came upon them but it wasn't a bad one, it was one of peace. It was once that he was done did Kagome start talking again.

"Sesshomaru, are you happy?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was stunned at the question.

"Of course I'm happy Kagome. What made you think I wasn't?" Sesshomaru replied. Kagome shook her head.

"I needed to make sure." Kagome said as she removed Sesshomaru tray from him; the empty dishes cluttering from the movement.

"Make sure of what?" asked Sesshomaru; his heart started to beat faster in his chest. Kagome was almost right on top of him.

"That you are ready." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at Kagome's statement. He knew what she was talking about.

**~Lemon Starts here! (Don't like it?! Don't read it)~**

"Kagome…" he sighed out her name as her face was mere inches from his own.

"I can smell it on you and your aura is calling out to me. Is it okay, Sesshomaru?" she said breathlessly. Sesshomaru could do nothing but close his eyes at the sensation Kagome was creating between the two of them and nod.

"I'm so glad." Kagome said and then kissed him. It was a small kiss nothing big, those would be for later. "Remember Sesshomaru; I'm first, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and took the lead to where they were going to go. He kissed her again.

Their tongues battled for dominance over their passion. Sesshomaru's hands wound around her waist and crushed her to him. She was straddling his waist and she put her hands around his neck, playing with his soft silver mane. He traveled butterfly kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. Taking his hand, he fisted it in her hair and titled her head all the way back so he could have more access to her neck.

Reaching out, he began to run his claws down the side of her stomach and over her hip bone, and going straight to her breast, cupping it ever so gently. Kagome was lightly panting with anticipation, her nipples hardening to points. She could feel heat begin to pool at the place she wanted to feel him most.

"Take it off." Sesshomaru ordered from her neck. With a shakily nod she started to strip.

Slowly, ever so slowly Sesshomaru began to explore her body. First, he started with her face; kissing her forehead then the eyes all the way down to her lips. He captures the sweat plump lips into a gentle kiss only to continue down farther. As he moved, he nipped, kissed, and licked down her neck sending shivers up her back. He moved lower once he was satisfied with his work.

He swirled his tongue about her nipple wanting to hear his girl gasp with pleasure. Once hearing her cries of bliss, he slipped the nipple completely into his mouth. His canines were hesitant of puncturing the sweet bud and just gently nipped while his other hand ran up to the un-abused nipple. Pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger, he felt giddy at how it perked even more, making Kagome's back arch up. Next was Kagome flat tan stomach.

It was so toned and muscled that he couldn't believe that this was a female. It was then that Sesshomaru took Kagome off of himself and onto the bed and laid her there. Sesshomaru licked and gave small nips as he trailed south giving special attention to Kagome's bellybutton. Sesshomaru swirled and dipped his tongue in the little hole enjoying Kagome's gasps and panting of the unexpected sensation she was receiving.

He went lower passed Kagome's bellybutton going for more. He was going for Kagome's treasure; her core. When he reached her, he paused drinking in the sight of her. To him Kagome could not look more beautiful. The black little curls and the drowning scent of her was more than he could handle.

So, he drank in the sight of her, he could take no more of it. Sesshomaru went slow of course, knowing it was Kagome's first time. He licked gently at her folds and drank in Kagome's gasps and moans of pleasure. It gave him joy that he was the one doing this to Kagome and he would be the only one too. For no man or woman would ever get to do this with Kagome, ever. He would kill the bastards before they could even try it.

"Sssshomaru…" Kagome whispered out his name in pleasure not knowing what else to do. Her body was like it was on fire and this was nothing but simple touches but they were driving Kagome crazy with need.

At first he lapped at the folds then he slipped his tongue farther reaching the inside of his prize. He gingerly flicked the bud that was nestled inside with care. Kagome moaned at the shocks that were speeding through her body that would end up at the ends of her stomach; piling, building inside. If felt so good!

Then he head down ward to the special opening. It was slick with juices and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he purged inside making Kagome arch from the sudden action. Sesshomaru drank Kagome until his heart was content but still that wasn't enough.

"Oh god…Sesshomaru…"

He heard Kagome's pleas but he ignored them to the best of his ability. He wanted to make this moment mean something to them. This was their first time. He wanted to pleasure Kagome the best he could and he was going to do it, damnit! It was once he felt that she was ready for more did he proceed.

He slipped a finger inside her wet center. Watching Kagome arch again, her mouth open in a silent scream. This sensation that Sesshomaru was giving her was all new to her. Never in her life had this been done to her not even by her own hand. Sesshomaru, by just one finger was giving her life.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru as he begins to lick the inside of Kagome's legs. Kagome continues to pant unable to form words.

"I'm-I'm alright Sess-Sesshomaru." Kagome stuttered. Her head started tossing around as he started to pump that one finger in and out, in and out. Kagome made sure to move her hips to get more at of it. It was when Sesshomaru pushed her hips back down did she really complain, though Sesshomaru gave her no time to complain. Kagome shuddered when Sesshomaru put another finger inside of her.

"Please." She whimpered trying to feel more of him. "Sesshoma-ru."

His fingers slid out of her making Kagome whine at the loss of attention, and brought them to his mouth. Her sexy blue eyes were on that mouth, as he slowly licked those fingers clean.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he climbed on top of her. Kagome just smiled as she saw so much love in Sesshomaru's eyes. She nodded.

"I'm coming now." Sesshomaru warned her and he trusted inside. Kagome was in no real pain for she had no hymen. Females here never do. Though it still hurt to be stretched so fast and Sesshomaru was not the smallest in the world.

"Are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru with concern in his eyes. Kagome nodded.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I'm fine." Kagome said as she moved his hips again his. Sesshomaru took that sign that she was ready.

Kagome started moaning loudly as he pulled out and pushed slowly back in. She seemed to come alive as her legs twisted and locked around his waist. Their bodies now seemed to want to melt into one another as Sesshomaru started to pump in and out of her.

Sweat was building and so was the pleasure between them. Sesshomaru couldn't take and more of the slow pace he had set for them in the beginning and gradually started a faster pace. Kagome didn't seem to mind, in fact she rather enjoyed it, and so Sesshomaru felt no need to stop anytime soon.

The faster he made the pace the faster the build between them grew and grew and Sesshomaru didn't think he could last any longer. He didn't have to though.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed as she climaxed. Sesshomaru yelled as well as he came with her. As they slowly came from their heaven Sesshomaru fell on top of her but Kagome didn't mind. They laid there panting from their actives.

**~Lemon Ends Here! (Hoped you enjoyed it!)**

"That was great Sesshomaru." Kagome complemented. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"It was." He said as he slipped out of her and rolled over to lie beside her. "Are you going to take me as well?"

"Yes but not right now. We have plenty of time for that. You look like you are rather tired and I am as well. Sleep." Kagome commanded having already shut her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment just looking at the beautiful creature that he is to mate with. He felt himself rather lucky. He was now just worried what was going to happen between them when it is he turn to be taken. With one more glace at Kagome he eased himself to sleep. What Sesshomaru didn't know was the moment he fell to sleep he became surrounded by a blue light.

0000000000000000000

This is one of my shorter ones but at least I updated it! Points of me!

There it is finally done! The mating has started! I wonder where I'm going to take this! Idk! I guess I'm going to have to find out!

Review!!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

It was in the middle of the day when two people decided to get up once again. It was way passed lunch and the raven haired girl could help but giggle when the other's stomach growled in protest of its hunger.

Sesshomaru sighed. Even without looking he could tell that he had changed. He didn't want to see it though. He was happy, he knew that he was but it was a big change, one that he was going to have to get use to it.

"You okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded though he didn't seem fine to Kagome. She decided to let it drop though. She could tell that he was nervous and she knew that this was big thing for him.

"Alright." she stated and then moved to get up. "I'm going to get us some late lunch."

Sesshomaru didn't move to stop her this time. He watched as she changed into a robe to hide her body from the world.

When she left he clutched the sheets hard enough to leave holes through the fabric. He was uncertain with himself today he was going to be Kagome's mate officially and that he was going to be in second of command and not the first he was accustom to.

Kagome was going to be in control of things, not him. He was certain though that Kagome would be as fair to him as she could while still obeying the laws here.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard his name being called and snapped out of his trance. He turned towards the door and saw Kagome at the doorway.

He could tell that she was worried for him. The concern in her eyes told him everything and the worry radiating off of her was hard to ignore. She was still in the robe but in her hands was a tray like before at breakfast. On the tray were slices of fruit and some meat with two glasses of water.

"You had me worried there. You spaced out." she commented. She put a smile of her face and walked over towards Sesshomaru. "I got you some lunch."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled happily and sat the tray down upon Sesshomaru so he didn't have to get out of the bed. Next to him Kagome laid down under the covers that they used and grabbed her own dish.

Slowly he ate his own in thought. He wondered what would happen now. Obviously he was to mate again with her but he didn't know what to expect. He knew that first time women, it would hurt them, but would it hurt him? Would he feel the sting as Kagome took him?

"Sesshomaru, is something on your mind?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help but worry for him. He had been so quiet, more so the usual. It scared her to not know if he was having second thoughts about mating with her. Was he having doubts? Was he regretting their coupling? Kagome didn't know what to make of it and that frighten her to no end.

"I'm just uncertain." he stated. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"About what?"

"Of what is to become of me."

Kagome looked sad. "Are you regretting this?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, it just I don't know what to expected."

Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell Kagome that he was slightly afraid of what was going to happen. He knew that it was childish to feel these things but for some reason he was and he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to explain that he was scared that it might hurt, that he might not like it? He has never done something like this before and not knowing scared him shitless.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. I won't hurt you. All you have to do is say stop and I'll stop. Okay, Sesshomaru?" Kagome reassured him.

Sesshomaru nodded a little relieved that Kagome understood his unease and was prepared to help him through it and not laugh at him.

**~Lemon~**

"All you have to do is relax and I'll do the rest." Kagome said gently as she cupped his face in her hand.

She lends in slowly and placed her lips upon his own; tenderly she kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss but it spoke volumes of how she felt about him. He was loved. She loved him. Kagome was going to prove it if it was the last thing she did.

The simple kiss grew deeper and more passionate as Kagome opened her mouth slightly and licked Sesshomaru's lips, asking, pleading for entrance. Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate and opened his lips to her. Their tongues battled for dominance but they knew who was going to win.

Sesshomaru gave in letting Kagome enter his mouth and let her explore his wet cavern. So softly, Sesshomaru almost missed it, Kagome traced her hands on his neck and shoulders sending wave upon wave of pleasure down his spine. He shivered violently when she glided her delicate hands over his back.

Becoming bolder Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru down onto the bed, putting a leg between his thighs. He grew nervous when his bare back hit the beds' sheets. It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She broke away from the kiss that she had started and went to his neck.

"Relax Sesshomaru. I won't hurt you." Kagome promised him.

Sesshomaru gasped out when Kagome licked at a particular sensitive spot on his neck. Kagome continued to kiss and lick Sesshomaru, loving the sounds he was making because of her. She was glad that he was enjoying it and was finally relaxing.

"You smell so good Sesshomaru." she stated making him blush.

But it was true, he did smell good. He was in heat and he was capable to sire children. It was natural for his heat to smell so divine to her. His smell was driving her crazy and she wanted nothing more that to take him but she knew that she had to take it slow or he could withdraw.

Using her hands she began to make random patterns on Sesshomaru's chest and abs. She continued down mapping and marking her man. These actions, though small, were affecting Sesshomaru greatly. He would gasp or moan slightly when she touched sensitive skin. He was enjoying her attention to him and for that Kagome was thankful for.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was uncertain of the things that were happening to him and she knew that it scared him greatly. Using such simple actions and not pushing it too far too fast Kagome had hoped to calm him and ease his worries. So far, Kagome noticed, it was working.

She eased herself down putting her other leg in between Sesshomaru's thighs making him spread them to give her more room. Kagome didn't go down all of the way for she knew it might cause distress towards Sesshomaru so she took it slow and only her hands went farther. Her hands moved at a steady but slow pace that would allow Sesshomaru to deny or grant access to his body. Sesshomaru has let her go so far and Kagome wanted to keep it that way.

She licked at his abs as her hands did soothing circles over Sesshomaru's pale naked hips. The action made Sesshomaru's breath get caught in his throat and Kagome worried that she went too fast. She continued her actions and Sesshomaru found his breath. He made no protest for wanting her to stop; he had just been caught off guard.

Sesshomaru was panting. His cheeks were red from pleasure and heat. He didn't know how much he could take. It was so knew. It was like he was a pup again, just figuring out the pleasures of his body. It was different but Sesshomaru knew that it wasn't a bad thing. He wanted to explore it more. The only thing that stopped him was his own uncertainty.

Kagome stopped her licking and pulled herself up on Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them and stared at Kagome. She could see the question in his eyes. He wanted to know why she had stopped.

In short of an answer she took her robe off and threw it to the side. Then she went back to Sesshomaru and kissed him again. Sesshomaru responded whole heartily whining from the feeling he was getting in the pool of his stomach. Kagome started rubbing his shoulders again as she dominated the kiss. She ran her hands over his chest and played with his erected nipples. Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss as she stole his breath away from him.

The kiss left Sesshomaru wanting more as he spread his legs wider in hopes Kagome would catch on. He was not disappointed however when she grounded her hips against his making him moan. Kagome smiled in their kiss. Sesshomaru was enjoying everything she was giving to him. He was relaxed and he felt at ease. He was ready to be taken.

Kagome broke the kiss again moving downwards on last time. She put butterfly kisses down his neck causing him to shiver. She licked at his chest and scratched her nails against Sesshomaru sides. Goosebumps litter his skin; Kagome was pleased knowing she was the one who put them there.

She went farther and rested her hands were they were previously were before. She rubbed circles there making Sesshomaru twitch but he didn't stop her. This time she went lower, directing one of her hands to move. Sesshomaru flinched when Kagome touched something that wasn't there before. He felt her hand light grazing over it and putting some pressure on it.

"Its okay, Sesshomaru." Kagome told him when he tensed up. Moving her hand she explored the area making Sesshomaru twitch sometimes.

Sesshomaru visible jumped when Kagome's fingers found the opening. She probed it a little, not wanting to scare Sesshomaru away. She teased him and with time he relaxed again. He even started to move his hips with her movements.

Gently Kagome pushed her finger all the way in. Sesshomaru tensed at the intrusion. His face scrunched up at the uncomfortable feeling. It didn't hurt per say but it felt weird. He trusted Kagome though that she wouldn't hurt him. He was going to trust her and as such he forced himself to calm down and soon the weird feeling was gone and the urge to move overcame him.

Kagome saw the Sesshomaru was ready and moved her finger in and out of him. Soon enough he became fine with it and she add another. There was a slight twinge of pain when the second digit entered him but like the first one he became accustomed to it and the pleasure hit him. When Kagome was satisfied she pushed the third and final finger into Sesshomaru. He felt some pain from that but he still trusted Kagome. His body relaxed and soon it felt so good. He couldn't get enough of it.

It was when Kagome pulled out the digits was when Sesshomaru was disappointed. There was so much pleasure. The heat filled him and it was just fingers. He didn't dare think about what was going to be placed in him after them. Kagome didn't leave Sesshomaru long to think. Once she cleared her fingers she positioned herself over him.

"Are you ready Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't have to think. He nodded.

Having his permission Kagome slid in. The heat around her was unimaginable. It took all of her will not to take him hard right then and there nut Kagome knew that she had to go slow. Sesshomaru winced at being filled like this. He hadn't an idea of what it was going to feel like but now he knows. There was some pain but it wasn't too bad. It was the feeling of pleasure that blocked away everything.

Kagome came to a halt and waited for Sesshomaru to adjust. He was breathless but he didn't care. He stared up at Kagome and nodded. That was all Kagome needed. With the go ahead Kagome started to thrust. With each thrust Sesshomaru gasped or moaned. With each sound Kagome thrusted harder and harder.

"Please…" Sesshomaru pleaded. It was the first time he had spoken in words. This was too new for him. He couldn't hold out long.

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long. He came to his end with Kagome following him shortly after.

**~End of Lemon~**

They laid there basking in the after glow of their love making. Kagome had a smile on her face as she soothed her hand over Sesshomaru stomach. She was so happy and knew that Sesshomaru was too. Soon Sesshomaru hand joined hers'. If they were lucky, a child would be born from this.

Life seemed good even with the evil that was still out there.


	28. Chapter 28

It has been some months since Sesshomaru's family had left for their world. Everyone was going onto their daily lives, though it was hard at first. Almost everyday Rin would cry at night thinking her father wasn't coming back for her. Taisho or Izayoi would come into her room and calm her fears down. It was hard but the family got through it.

Sango and Miroku were a couple and doing fine. It was normal to see the pair either loving each other or fighting. It was mostly fighting but anyone could see the love in their eyes that they had for the other person.

They were usually found near the Taisho family. They always visited and had hope that someone would be sent to send them back to Kagome's world. It was stressful not knowing when.

Then there was Inuyasha and Koga. They could be found with each other almost everyday. It could be Inuyasha showing Koga something new or it was simply lying on the beach that they lived near.

It was hard for the duo to express their feelings for each other. Inuyasha wanted to show how much he loved Koga but his fears prevented him from such. He was afraid to get hurt again. For the longest time he had thought Kikyo was going to be the one for him.

When she betrayed him and everyone that night he questioned himself about what he could have done. That if he had loved her more or given her more attention. Then he could have prevented her taking sides with the enemy. He felt like it was his fault while Koga desperately tried to tell the half-demon otherwise.

Koga on the other hand tried as hard as he could to show his love for the silver dog. He took it slow of course; he didn't want to take things too fast, too far. He might scare Inuyasha off that way.

With each day Koga felt closer into getting Inuyasha to be his mate. In all of this Koga briefly touched on thinking about Kagome and how she was fairing. If everything had gone well, Sesshomaru would be pupped about now and had swelled greatly with child. He hoped for Kagome's sake that nothing goes wrong.

00000000000

Kagome sneezed lightly. Sesshomaru glazed at her questionably. She waved him off. "Probably someone is talking about me, nothing to worry about."

Sesshomaru understood as he ran his clawed hand over his big stomach. It has been three and a half months since Kagome and he had been mated. He was swelled with child and he was happy about it. The pup would kick here and there; sometimes causing him great discomfort but sometimes it left him in awe at the feeling.

It was weird being with child like this. Sesshomaru had never imagined himself being the one to give his young life. It was different but Sesshomaru was not ashamed of it. He was quite pleased and Kagome was taking good care of him.

"Kagome…" he called out to her. She turned her head showing he had her attention.

As he spoke Kagome didn't listen at all. Her mind was some where's else. She glazed over Sesshomaru's stomach. He was lying on their bed that they share. He was far along in his pregnancy and even though he wasn't due for another three weeks, it concerned Kagome to have him be put on bed rest until the child is born. Of course he fought tooth and nail about it but she won in the end.

It wasn't that she was happy that Sesshomaru had to remain in a bed all day but she was worried. If something were to happen could set him off into labor and she would have none of that.

The thing that concerned her the most though was that Naraku was still out there, probably planning something. She had to do something about it before he comes here first. It was for the best and she knew that Sesshomaru would understand after she explains after she fights and defeats Naraku.

"Kagome are you listening to me?" Sesshomaru asked. He could tell that Kagome was not listening. She had a fall away look and was staring at his stomach. Was she thinking about the baby?

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh, no. I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Sesshomaru let it go for now. "I said what would you call the baby if it is a girl or-or a boy?"

Kagome thought for a moment as Sesshomaru waited for her answer. He was nervous that Kagome didn't want a boy. It was like in his world. It was good to have pups but to have girls and no boys, you have no heir. It was an unspoken rule that only the oldest boy would take the throne from his father. A girl would not due. It was the same here but just switched.

Thoughts raced through Sesshomaru. What would happen if he had a boy? Would Kagome accept him or reject because of his gender? Would she help train him and become his mother or would she leave the duty to him as she did work all day? Would she even want to be in the baby's life?

The thought threatened to overcome him before he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was getting too far ahead of himself. He didn't even know if the baby was a boy or not. For all he knew it could be a girl. Sesshomaru hoped so.

"I think that if I had a girl I would name her Soi and if I had a boy I would name him Keisuke." Kagome had put a lot of thought to her chosen names.

"Would you what a boy?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked knocking Kagome off guard.

"What?"

"If I were to have a boy would you want it?" Sesshomaru asked raising his voice. He had to know. He didn't want to be overcome by his disturbing thoughts.

"How could you say such a thing?" Kagome questioned somewhat angrily.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Of course I would!" Kagome screamed surprising Sesshomaru. His eyes widened from the yell.

Kagome went over to her mate and embraced him. "I would love any child you bare for me. How could you say something like that?"

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into Kagome's chest. "I was worried because don't you need an heir. A boy is not one. You need a girl."

"And I will get one, with time Sesshomaru. If you were to give me a boy, I would be so happy." Kagome comforted him. "Besides, I want a boy. We have plenty of time to make a girl and lots of chances."

Sesshomaru gulped at the suggestion but nodded anyway.

"Now, come on." Kagome told him. You need to eat more, if you are to remain healthy."

"I don't want to eat. I already can't walk right." Sesshomaru said. It was true sadly, that Sesshomaru was so big that he couldn't walk around with grace like he use to.

"Aww…don't be that way Sesshomaru." she comforted. Gently, she put her hand on his stomach. "I think you look amazing."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Uh-huh."

"But I'm weak all of the time and have to rely on you for assistance in the littlest things."

Kagome shook her head. "So what? That's what I'm here for. I'm here to help and protect you. I am your mate after all."

"But Kagome…"

"Hush!" Kagome shushed him. "I think its amazing how you swell with child. When little moments happen, like movement or when our child kicks, I grow more proud of you every day. I even sometimes wish I am in your position so I could feel that."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Just remember Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she got up. "You will always have a special bond with the children we have. You will always be there mother even when they are older."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his own stomach. He liked the thought of that.

"Now I have to go." Kagome announced. "Its midday and I have to still get you your food. I'll be back soon, promise."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru on final peck on the lips and she left leaving him alone. Sesshomaru didn't mind all too much. Ever since the mating, Kagome has never left his side unless it was necessary.

It was nice at first but than when Sesshomaru wanted alone time to himself Kagome wouldn't let him. He had been trapped in this very room for almost three months now. It was driving Sesshomaru crazy. They rarely go outside.

When Sesshomaru questioned it, Kagome explained that many angels would kill to take his child away from them. Having such a powerful child laying within him, many were drawn to that power. Many would do anything to take that power to make it their own.

A knock on the door was heard throughout the room. Sesshomaru tensed. Servants were rare in their temporary home. Kagome and he were the only ones who lived in it. The only time they got guest was when Kata was giving Kagome updates on what was happening around the area.

_Had something happen and their looking for Kagome?_ Sesshomaru didn't put too much thought in it but he was on alert.

He was vulnerable in this state and Kagome was not around to protect him if it should the person be hostile. That and if they were Kagome was not around to put a stop to it. She was gone and far away at the moment. He was on his own and Sesshomaru prayed that he would be okay.

Opening the door Sesshomaru peeked out. "Yes."

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru tensed. _What is he doing here?_

Behind the door was one of the last people Sesshomaru would have thought to see. Sesshomaru tried to play it cool and thought not to react hastily. "What are you doing here, Kicau?"

"Well, my Lord sent me of course." Kicau smiled wickedly.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru glared. True he hadn't seen the fool since Kagome had punished him a long time ago but Sesshomaru just figured that he was kicked out or something.

"Oh! That's easy!"

Sesshomaru didn't like that tone of voice. Something was going to happen; something bad.

Kicau's smile turned wicked to evil. "For you of course!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he tried to close the door and jump back but Kicau was too fast for the weaken Sesshomaru and he got into the room. Sesshomaru backed up as far as he could go in the room he was in.

He had no idea what to do. He wanted to fight, of course but would he risk injury to his pup? Sesshomaru shook his head. No, he would rather bid time until Kagome got home before he would risk that.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru…" Kicau teased as he paced back and forth in front of the door. "I would have thought better of you but you are pregnant so I guess I was just overestimating you was all."

"Now…" Kicau stopped pacing. "You are to come with me!"

Sesshomaru tense ready to fight when he felt a someone behind him. He turned to face at whoever dared to sneak up on him when he felt pain exploded in the back of his head.

Kicau frowned as he watched Sesshomaru fall to the ground and was decent enough to catch him before he hurt himself.

"Now that wasn't nice." Kicau commented.

The other person huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Naraku will care." Hakudoshi said.

Kicau chose not to speak after that. Instead they both looked at Sesshomaru and then at eachother. In the blink of an eye they were gone, taking Sesshomaru with them.

00000000000000

I have felt no interest in continuing this story any more and so I have decided to end it soon. Only one or two chapters left. Thanks to very one who has read and liked this story but it's time for me to end this one.


	29. Almost done

**ALERT: I know that this story has been having problems and I didn't really care until now. This is a new chapter and I have fixed the double chapters. This like the second to the last chapter I'm going to make for this story. I am done with it and I would love to all my heart to rewrite it completely differently but have the need to finish this one before I start on the remake.**

**Thanks to all but it's time to move on.**

000000000

It was dark. He couldn't see anything. Something was around his eyes, cloth, maybe. He tried to move. He couldn't. His hands were bound as were his feet/ His body was stretch out on some bedding underneath him. He was stuck. He felt around to see if he could understand the situation and in doing so he found that he was naked, and only covered with a sheet.

It frightened him, not for himself but for the little one inside him. He didn't know where he was or what had happened to him, all he knew was that a servant knocked on his door and he answered. Then…he couldn't remember.

Sesshomaru gasped. Pain racked his body like a title wave. It washed over him in waves with no end in sight. Then it stopped. Not all of the way but enough to where he could breathe again.

_What was that?_ he thought.

He didn't like this. The pain was centered around his abdomen. He feared for his pup. When another wave a pain hit him again and felt liquid spill around him, he knew what was happening.

He was going into labor.

He didn't know where he was.

He couldn't remember what happened to him or what was going on.

He was bound and had a blind fold over his eyes.

And he was in labor.

_Kagome…_

0000000000

"Okay Sesshomaru, I have your food." Kagome said coming in to their room.

The moment she entered she knew something horrible had happened. The room was a mess and many of their things were turned over, on the ground, and or broken. Kagome dropped the food she was holding and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her mate to see if she could find him.

It was disturbing when she couldn't feel him. It shook Kagome to the core that she couldn't feel him. It answered her question though of why she didn't feel him when he was attacked. Even now she didn't feel any distress coming from their mating bond.

She felt like crying but she knew that there was no time for that. She had to find Sesshomaru. He was so close to giving birth that she feared for him. He was too far along to even fight anymore should if he got attacked.

Kagome knew what she had to do. She had to get help, she had to get mother.

000000000000

"Mother!"

Kata was shocked to her daughter's voice. It wasn't time yet for Kagome to be back at the castle. The sight of Kagome though, Kata knew something had happened.

"Kagome what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mother," Kagome said coming up to her. "Someone kidnapped Sesshomaru! I can't find him! They're blocking our mating bond!"

Kata gasped. This was bad.

"What about Sesshomaru? Is he still with child?" Kata asked and as she feared Kagome nodded.

"Yes, mother."

"Alright." Kata took a deep breath calming herself. "I will help but I'm going to need to get the others. Is that alright?"

Kagome didn't even have to think about it. "Its' fine, mother."

Kata nodded and prepared herself. She was going to use a lot of power to go to the other world. They were going to need help, Kata knew that this had something to do with Naraku and she also knew that she was going to need the others to fight him.

000000000000

"Inuyasha…" Koga whispered into the dog's ear.

The half-demon moaned in his sleep making Koga smiled. He had done it. He had finally done it. He and Inuyasha were officially mates. Inuyasha had finally let Koga have him. They were in Inuyasha's room and though it wasn't traditional like Kagome's and Sesshomaru's mating were, it was all the same to Koga. He didn't have to be all formal with Inuyasha; it was even easier since he wasn't really an Angle like the others.

It was better that even if it was true he still could have gotten Inuyasha's pupped.

It was blissful to still even think about it.

"Inuyasha…" he whispered again.

"Koga…" Inuyasha said sluggishly. "Lemme sleep…"

Koga smirked at that. "Sorry, can't. It's almost noon. You have to get up."

"Fuck off…" Inuyasha said with his eyes still closed.

"I fuck you if you don't get up."

Inuyasha smirked at the statement. "Then I'll think I stay right here, if that's your argument."

"Very funny."

Inuyasha laughed at that. "I thought it was."

Koga laughed too. It was good to have someone to love like this.

It didn't last long though. A knock jerked them out of their joy. Koga grumbled at the intrusion but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Just leave it." Inuyasha told him as he shifted under the covers.

"I can't, it's your father." Koga sighed as he got out of bed and went to open the door.

Inuyasha groaned at Koga leaving him in the bed and watched as his new mate opened the door to his bed room. They already knew who it was because of scent but that didn't stop the surprise feeling they got. Anyone out of all of their friends and family should have known not to disturbed them. So it was troubling for the great dog demon to come to them.

"Uh, yes sire?" Koga asked politely to the Alpha of the house.

"We have a problem." Taisho said seriously.

The sense of trouble entered their hearts and they knew that it had something to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru in the other world.

00000000000

"We have search parties, here, here, and here." Kata said as she laid out a map of their world.

Taisho was right next to her along with Kagome and her father. Miroku was next to her and Koga was closer to Taisho. The others of their group were left behind though they didn't take that quietly.

Inuyasha almost killed his new mate with rage fueling him. It was his brother that was in trouble and he wasn't allowed to come. Koga wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't risk his mate's life and possible their child for this. He loved Kagome like a dear sister and care for Sesshomaru as his brother but Inuyasha was his mate and that would come before both of them any day.

Sango and Izayoi weren't much better at hearing the news, Sango being the loudest. She was a fighter like any other but Miroku wouldn't put her life a risk. They had just agreed to be engaged sometime soon and he wouldn't risk her life for anything. Taisho was the same way though it wasn't easier to convince his mate. Sesshomaru was her son in all means and like any mother she wasn't to kill and kick some ass to whoever kidnapped her son.

It was thankfully Kata who had reassured them that everything would be fine and convince them to stay and let the man handle it. It was unheard of for man to fight in battle but these men won't from her world. They were strong and she believed that they would be able to handle anything that came their way.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru is being held?" Taisho asked.

Kata nodded and pointed to a region that had forest trees over it.

"This is Haku forest. It is a peaceful, loving place, but it cane be dangerous for those who don't know their way around. There are many places to hide, even a housing complex. My scouts have informed me that activity has been happening in the last hour. It isn't possible for the forest is banned unless given my permission personally, I haven't given anyone such."

"So Haku forest is our best bet?" Koga asked.

Kata nodded. "I'm sure this is where we are going to find Sesshomaru."

"Then let's head out." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded silently as did everyone else. She had been quiet this whole time but she didn't care. These people took Sesshomaru and she was going to get him back and kill everyone involved. They would be no survivors this time.

Kagome promised it.

00000000000

Sesshomaru gasped as another wave a pain hit him. He felt like screaming, like yelling at the top of his lungs but he wouldn't. He wouldn't give who ever kidnapped him the satisfaction.


	30. Birth Part 1

"Dear, dear, Sesshomaru." Naraku's voice echoed the room.

Sesshomaru was panting in pain and could barely open his eyes.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru's voice was nothing but a whisper though he tried to keep it firm.

The evil angel smirked at the pitiful sight before him. It was all going to plan. Soon he would kill the child that the dog demon carried and implant his was going to get what he wanted no matter what. No one would stop him.

Naraku filled with pride left the room. The other being was filled with pain and fear. That was okay for Naraku. He liked that way.

0000000000

Sesshomaru had never felt so grateful to have Naraku leave his presence. He didn't know what he would do if Naraku did something.

Sesshomaru gasped in pain as another contraction hit him hard. The overwhelming urge to spread his legs and push was too much and he couldn't stop himself.

_Kagome, please find me. _Sesshomaru pleaded in his head.

As another cramp hit him he pushed though he didn't want to. He knew that once his child was born, it would not survive; Naraku would make sure of it.

_**"Father!"**_ he cried through the link between father and son. If there was anyone other than Kagome, it would be his father that trusted the most.

00000000000

Kagome flew over head as the others spread out into the forest. It was difficult. She didn't know where Sesshomaru was and if he was okay. She wanted so badly to be by him to know that he was safe at her side.

_Damn that Naraku! _she narrowed her eyes in anger. Channeling that anger, Kagome flew higher, harder, faster.

She had to get to him, she had to.

_I'll find you Sessshomaru. _she promised._ Just wait for me, wait for me._

Scanning the tree line she searched for anything out of of the ordinary; nothing, so far. She wasn't going to give up though. She would never abandoned her her mate, even if it killed her.

It seemed like forever before Kagome felt something. Hope filled her heart at she felt something faultering.

_A Barrier?_ Kagome questioned. She felt something in the air changing and didn't think twice to question it.

She took off to where she felt the change and landed on the ground. She looked around but saw nothing. That didn't stop her though. She knew that if a barrier was involved that looks could be deceiving.

"If you're out there Naraku, I demand that you show yourself!" Kagome ordered. At first nothing happened. It made Kagome doubt herself that this was where Naraku truly was.  
"You are protestant wench." a voice came forth, laughing evilly.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat knowing that this voice belonged to Naraku. This was it. She was going to kill him, if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Of course, bastard." she replied. "You have my mate and child. You think I'm just going to let you have them?"

Naraku came out of nowhere from behind his barrier. The fucker was smirking. "Of course."

Kagome growled. "I think not."

"Oh?" Naraku questioned. "Well, all the more fun. Do you want to listen to your mates' cries and knowing you can't go to him?"

Kagome glared at him. "I dare you to stop me."

Naraku chuckled and released his barrier. A castle appeared out of thin air much like Naraku did before. It wasn't too large and for that Kagome was thankful for. That meant the castle would be easier to search for Sesshomaru.

It was dark in color but Kagome could careless for it. There were many windows but no doors that she could see. But the castle was there for all to see and nothing was standing in her way besides Naraku himself.

_Perfect._ Kagome thought.

Even if she couldn't get to Sesshomaru but she knew that someone in the area could, for she was not alone. She knew that without a doubt that Taisho was nearby the area searching for his son like she was searching for her mate.

A scream could be heard from the castle. It was Sesshomaru.

Raged filled Kagome like no other after hear her mate in pain.

"Shall we?" asked Naraku.

"You first." Kagome readied herself for the battle of a life time.

00000000

Taisho was racing through the trees searching high and low for his son. He could smell Kagome nearby and hoped that she was having better luck than he was.

He growled in anoyance. This game with Naraku was tiresome and this needed to end before thing went to far. Someone was going to get hurt if this was prolonged farther.

It was sudden but it was there. A weird difference in the air. It was so sudden that Taisho almost dismissed it as his imagination.

Then, as a chain invents Kagome suddenly stopped. Confused, he paused in running. Something was happening and he didn't know what. He waited, hoping that whatever was happening would lead them to his son.

It took a moment but Taisho got what he was waiting for.

He gasped. Like a fog was lifted from the air. He could smell everything. All of the scents that he had missed made him question he ability to track anymore but Taisho knew for certain about one thing.

He could smell his son.

Wasting no time he ran like the devil was at his heels. He waited for no one and he was determined to get to his son as fast as possible.

There was no stopping him as he ran at for speed all the while smelling his son's scent to make sure it didn't disappear.

_**"Father!"**_ a shout racked through his link.

Taisho almost tripped over his feet at such a strong cry from his son.

_**Hold on son,**_ Taisho soothed. _**I'm coming.**_

He gave a burst of power in his legs and came to a clearing. He paused as he saw Kagome and Naraku flying above fighting all out. He could only watch them for a second before he left them to find his son.

The castle as he saw didn't have any doors, so he made one. Using his body he ripped through the walls like it was paper. Without hesitation he went through wall after wall looking for his son.

It didn't take long.

He could feel his son near and with in a moment he was crashing through the room which held his dear son.

The time he got to Sesshomaru's room he was panting some at the lost energy he use. But that didn't stop him though. The energy lost was nothing compared to the feeling of keeping his son safe.

A gasp pasted his lips at the sight of his son laying there chained like an animal, blinded by cloth.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." Taisho whispered sadly.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked with uncertainly. He could smell, hear and sense his father's presence but could not see him or be certain that it wasn't another of Naraku's tricks.

"I'm here." Taisho immediately ran to his son's side and untied the gagged place upon him.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and blinked several times before focusing on Taisho's face. He scanned his father's face in relief that it was truly him and not Naraku.

However, any greeting that Sesshomaru planned was cut short as another contraction ripped through like butter.

Seeing his son's pain Taisho went into action and rip the chain off Sesshomaru's hands and ankles.

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" Taisho cupped his son's face gently.

Weakly golden eyes appeared looking up, searching for his father.

"It h-hurts father." he gasped out.

"Shh-shh...It's okay, it's okay." Taisho tried to sooth his son.

"W-Where's..." Sesshomaru panted. "Kagome?"

Taisho was checking over Sesshomaru to see if there was any wounds when he heard the question.

"She is fighting Naraku as we speak." he told him. "She should be here momentarily."

Sesshomaru nodded relieved. "Good...I-I can't hold out much...ah!"

"Sesshomaru!" Taisho yelled in alarm at his son's distress.

"The-The baby..." Sesshomaru growled out in pain.

Taisho pause at the answer. He thought for a moment be fore realizing that the baby was coming!

"Shit!" he cursed.

"What?" Sesshomaru shouted in painic.

"The baby's coming. I need to get some things." Taisho made to move but Sesshomaru gripped his wrist.

"Don't leave."

Taisho sadly looked back at Sesshomaru not wanting to leave but he had to.

"I have to Sesshomaru. The baby is coming and it's not going to wait."

"You'll come back right?"

Taisho couldn't stand to see his son so scared. He hasn't seen his son this scare since he was a pup scared about the monsters under his bed.

It was a terrible sight to see and he swore on his honor that he would never let this happen to his son ever again, as long as he still had life in his body.

"Of course I will." he promised the pained demon.

With a hesitate nod Sesshomaru reluctectly let his father go. Taisho wasted no time and left the room before Sesshomaru could change his mind. The moment his father was out of sight Sesshomaru instantly regreted it. He was in so much pain and he had no one there to teel him that things were going to be alright.

He wanted his father, no, he wanted Kagome. He wanted his mate with him most of all but his father said she was fighting. He could care less. He wanted her here not out there.

I noise startled him, jolting his pain another notch.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard his father and was relieved. His father didn't lie. He had returned in no time and was glad that someone was there with him.

"Father, please..." Sesshomaru pleaded for something. He didn't know what. Was it for Kagome, or for the pain to stop? He didn't know.

"It okay, son." Taisho ran over to him dropping his supplies; some hot water and a lot of sheets. "Everything is going to be okay."

"The baby?"

"The baby's going to be okay too Sesshomaru. I promise." Taisho told him.

_Please,_ Taisho prayed._ Don't make me into a liar._

"Alright Sesshomaru," Taisho prepped. "I'm going to take a look underneath, okay?"

Sesshomaru's body seized as another contraction hit him in waves. Taisho didn't wait for his son to respond before he flipped the sheet halfway up, leaving Sesshomaru's legs and lower half exposed.

Taisho gagged at the sight and smell of blood coming from his son. He ignored the blood for his son's sake and procceed to move Sesshomaru's clothing away.

Sesshomaru gasped from the pain and the sudden drift of air where there shouldn't be.

"F-Father?" he asked through blurry eyes trying to sit up. "What-what are you doing?"

"It's okay Sesshomaru." Taisho soothed. "I'm just checking the baby."

Sesshomaru was too tired to respond and simply laid back down letting his father do what needed to be done.

Taisho gulped. He wasn't trained for this. Blood was everywhere and he couldn't tell a body part from another. But he had to be strong; for his son if anything.

000000000000

Unbeta-ed. Probably some mistakes.

I think this story had one or two more chapters to it and its done. I tried to end it with this one but there is just too much to write for a single chapter.

Kikyohater220


	31. Birth Part 2

Kagome tensed. She knew what was to come and she was ready for it. This was going to be the final battle, if it was the last thing she did. Naraku was not going to escape this time. She would not allow it. Naraku had hurt so many others; including herself and her mate. She wasn't going to let him get away with that.

Naraku, damn him, was standing there smirking like today was the best day of his life. He was overjoyed by how he was plan was coming along. He was going to win this day. He was going to gain a mate here. All he had to do was kill this bitch in front of him and the bastard child that his new mate held within his body.

Things were going to be easy.

At least that was what he thought.

Kagome was going to kill him. Even if it meant she was going to go down with him.

Kagome stressed her wingspan and brought her wings to attention. With a burst for strength she leaped in the air to gain the advantage. Knowingly, Naraku followed after her and took flight as well.

Kagome smirked. She had him right where she wanted him. He was not going to get away this time. She was not going to play games, or underestimate his strength. She was not going to draw out the battle or belittle him for being weak. She was not going to hesitate or stall as she gloated. She was not going to waste time on finishing him off like most would do.

He was going to die today and that was final.

Naraku growled as Kagome flew higher and higher into the sky. He didn't know what she was up to but he was not going to give her the chance. Using power only known to him he flew faster and faster trying to catch up to her.

Kagome sensed when Naraku increased his flight. He was flying fast right at her and if things continued he would bypass her.

Kagome smiled peacefully. Perfect.

She waited until he was in perfect reach before she jerked her wings in the wrong way causing both to break painfully. She held in a grunt from the shook to her body. She didn't want to alert Naraku to what she had done.

The now broken wings couldn't and wouldn't support her in the air. As suddenly as she took off, she stopped too. She halted for only a second before gravity took over and started her fall.

It only needed a second for this to work and it was the most important second of her life. In that little second she watched Naraku almost go passed her in his increased speed. He had not grasped what she had done and now it was too late to counter.

Kagome gripped his kimono as he passed giving her the jerk of her life. The wings on her back stung and felt like they were going to rip off from her any minute now but she held her grasp. She was not going to let pain be the one to stop her now.

"What?" Naraku gasped in surprise.

The two spun around like crazy; Naraku trying to yank her off and Kagome keeping a tight grip. She was not going to let go, no matter what. Naraku hit, punched, and struggled with all his might but nothing was working! Kagome's grip on his back was a strong one and with each passing moment her hold was getting tighter.

Kagome wasted no time in getting the best hold on Naraku. She was now strapped to his back rendering his wings useless, no matter what he did to release them.

They were now falling from a great height. They had flown so high in the air that Kagome was grateful for. This would give her time, time that she needed every second of. She ignored the pain, she ignored the fear, she ignored death. She reverted back into her mind. She needed to concentrate.

"Damn you! Let go!" Naraku growled as his attempts to get free were futile.

Things were not going to plan and it drove Naraku crazy to no end. With one last attempt he withdrew one of his tentacles and rammed the appendage into Kagome's stomach through her back.

Not a sound.

With deep confusion, Kagome did not make a noise. She was completely silent like he hadn't just given her a fateful blow. It was unsettling and it made Naraku nervous. Naraku was brought back from his thoughts when he saw something blue glowing. Fear arrupted through him seeing Kagome's hands start to glow from her increase power. Again he struggled despreastly, closer and closer they apporached the ground.

"Are you crazy?" Naraku screamed. "If you don't let go, we'll both be killed!"

Kagome smirked as the glow of her hands formed a dot in the center. It was glowing as blue as her hands.

"Then so be it." she whispered softly in Naraku's ear, chilling him to the bone.

"No! You're insane!" Naraku fought realizing that this would be his death if he didn't escape, now!

"I don't care." she said. "You have killed people and destroyed lives!"

They were now only a mile away from the ground and closing fast. Kagome focused all she could in this one last attack.

"No!"

"I'm going to end the suffering and save others!"

"No!"

"You're finished."

The dot sized glowing ball increase ten fold. Now it was the size of a softball.

"Good-bye."

"No!"

The ball shot through both Naraku and Kagome percing them both. An explosion shocked the air around them causing the trees to bend and twist unnarturally; some even broke. Blinding white light covered the area, nothing could be seen.

It was the end.

000000000000

The castle shook dangerously causing the only two people inside to look up in alerm.

"What...what was that?" a tired Sesshomaru asked in shock.

Taisho continued to stare at the ceiling of the castle in wonder. "I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Ah!" Sesshomaru screamed as another contraction hit him.

Taisho immediatly jumped into action. He broke his glaze from the ceiling and focus back on Sesshomaru.

"You're almost there Sesshomaru." Taisho advised. "Just a little more."

It was true that the babe was alomst here. Taisho could see the pup's head crowning and knew that some he was would be a proud grandfather.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru cried. He wanted his mate, here, with him. The pain, oh the pain! It hurts so much, it was blinding!

"Stay with me Sesshomaru!" Taisho shouted. "You're almost there! Don't give up on me!"

Sesshomaru nodded though he wanted to give up. The pain was awful, Kagome wasn't here with him, and he could feel his life force slipping away from him. In his mind he knew, he knew that he wasn't going to surivive passed this night. He closed his eyes awaiting his fate. He had failed. He had failed his mate. He had failed his child. He didn't deserve to live and soon he wouldn't be. He was going to hell, a place he had never fear, even as a child, was welcoming it now. There would be no peace in hell, but Sesshomaru did not care. He didn't want peace knowing that he was the blame for killing his mate and child. He wasn't there to help Kagome and he didn't have the strength to bring his own flesh and blood into this world.

He wasn't ever going to see the little being, nor was said being ever going to see the world. It was probably for the best.

A crash was heard but both demons ignored it. Sesshomaru was too busy slipping away while his father was trying everything in his power to stop Sesshomaru from dieing and bringing the pup into the world; neither of which he was experienced in. He was trying his best to save them both but he was failing. Both were slipping from his grasp and he could do nothing to stop them.

Another sound was heard but was ignored, until a sliding sound came from inside the room. Both demons tensed at the close sound and Taisho cursed himself. The older of the two turned around ready to face off this new threat when he regonized said person.

A gasp fled his lips in shock. "Kagome?"

Striped eyes snapped opened at the name of his mate. Sesshomaru blindly searched for Kagome not knowing where she was. "Kagome..."

He couldn't hear her, couldn't see her! It was frightening and he didn't like it. "Kagome!"

"Easy...Sesshomaru..." a whisper entered his ears but it was all the same. It was Kagome's voice. Sesshomaru relaxed at the sound. "Take it easy mate, I'm here to help you."

And help she did. Taisho stood by shocked at the sight of Kagome. She looked beaten and tired but most beaten. Wounds covered her body like a second skin and it made him wonder how she was even standing. Taisho worried about blood loss and the pain Kagome's must be in. There was no way she was feeling nothing, but then again, her body could be in such shock from the pain, that her mind isn't registoring the signals that the wounds were surely giving.

Kagome ignored Taisho and paid attention to her mate. He was in bad shape and was worried that she was too late, but she was going to try none the less. She grabbed the supplies that she found and started to help Sesshomaru along the birth. There was a reason why mates had to be with one another when in child birth. It was this exact moment where the child in question would snap the birther's strength into nothing. It was a dangerous thing if one's mate wasn't there for the birth.

"Sesshomaru..."Kagome called to get he mate's attention. "Here."

Kagome slit her wrist and held it up to Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru, dazed by pain, knew nothing of what was happening around him. He just knows that his mate had asked him to do something and he was going to do it. Without any thought. His lipd clamped over Kagome's wrist and he started to drink. With each drop of blood his strength grew stronger until he felt Kagome pull away.

"There..." her voice wavered and panted. "That should be enough to hold you. Now, Sesshomaru, I need you to push as hard as you can."

Sesshomaru mind was still in a fog but he had heard Kagome through the white thickness and did as instructed. He push and pushed. The pain was getting worse but he could hear his mate urging him on, so he continued. It wasn't long before he started to lose what little strength he had left and started slacking.

"Don't stop!" his mate yelled. "The head is out! Don't stop!"

Sesshomaru was confused at her words. They didn't registor in his mind of what she was talking about but he listened to her. She had never lied to him before and knew she would never in the first place. He place his trust in her and gave one final big push before he couldn't anymore.

A wail came from below him cutting through the fog. He wante dto know where that sound was coming from and why someone was crying. Did someine die?

"Sesshomaru..." a voice called. "Wake up, and meet your pup."

"Hmm...Father?" Sesshomaru questioned as he opened his eyes. Upon opening them he saw that it was indeed his father standing before him. "What happened?"

Taisho smiled warmly. "You had a pup. He really wore you out."

"He..." Sesshomaru whispered. "It's a boy?"

Taisho nodded and turned around.

Sesshomaru watched his father with his eyes and noticed that they weren't at Naraku's castle anymore. "Where are we?"

Taisho chuckled. "You're home, pup."

"Home?" Sesshomaru looked around. That's when things started adding up. He was home. The place Kagome had built for them before the mating.

"The pup?" Sesshomaru asked. "Where's my pup?"

Taisho laughed. "Right here."

The older demon came back towards Sesshomaru but this time with a bundle in his arms. Gently as he could he placed the new born in Sesshomaru weak arms and helped his son adjust to the weight of the babe.

"Take a look." Taisho said and Sesshomaru took his father's advice.

He uncurled the blankets the pup was in and stared at the creature he and Kagome made from their love.

"He's beautiful." Sesshomaru said.

Said pup had his mother's long black hair and his marking, though blue, like his grandfather's. Sesshomaru wondered what the pup's eyes would be.

"They're golden, just like us." Taisho told his son like he had just read his mind. "But he doesn't have wings though."

Sesshomaru nodded accepting this. He didn't care if his son had wings or not. He could already feel the love forming the bond that none shall ever break.

"He's perfect."

His father nodded in agreement. "I know."

"What about Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru. "Why isn't she here?"

His father was silent for a moment before sighing. "Kagome was pretty beat up when she found you. You were so out of it that you didn't notice. But Kagome was bad in the worst way. She had just killed Naraku and was loosing too much blood. After taking care of you and the pup, her body finally gave out on her. "

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "No..."

"I carried you, the pup, and Kagome back to the castle. She alive at the moment but we don't know if she'll survive. It's touch and go at this point." Taisho finished with deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just sat there stunned not able to speak.

00000000000000000

Hello all! Well, it's been fun while it lasted! I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last. I'm happy from all who have read and reviewed but it's time to end this story, I'm happy that I'm finally completing it after so much time.

Thanks to all!

Kikyohater220


	32. Over

_Two months_...Sesshomaru thought. For two months Kagome had been in a coma. At first it was touch and go as his father stated but then she had slipped into a peaceful state but she never woke up.

It was in this time that Sesshomaru bonded with his son. It was all he could do from losing himself to the grief. Their son was growing fast and learning even faster. He was already walking perfectly and even trying to speak.

It was unheard of in the demon society and very rare in the realm of angels. It was also saddening that even though their son was doing so well and breaking history, but Kagome wasn't there to see it.

_It's unfair._ Sesshomaru thought. She had worked so hard, for so long, and to get nothing. It was wrong and cruel.

She had worked so hard and she couldn't even see the beings that she sacrificed so needlessly for. Sesshomaru cursed the kamis and Naraku, of course.

Even now as Sesshomaru was currently sitting in the room Kagome was being held in, he was cursing their names and more. On his lap was their son, his pup. He was just as perfect as he had said before. A little bit of a handful, but perfect in every way.

Their son's black hair had grown out some, just barely reaching the shoulders, and his eyes which he couldn't see before were still a hot golden color, much like his own. Though the pup had no wings to speak of, Sesshomaru knew that wasn't going to be a problem. His pup was strong, someday he will learn to control his inner demon and summon the demon cloud like his father.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru whispered. "I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much and you're missing out on our son's life. I wish you could see him. He's perfect. Here, look."

Seeshomaru picked up his son and presented him to Kagome. Though sound asleep, Sesshomaru would always bring in their son on meetings like this. It was sad really but Sesshomaru was holding onto that hope that she would wake up and the first thing she would see was their son.

The small child stared curiously at the being before him. He remembers her. His papa always brought him here saying that this was his mother. She was a pretty lady and often times he would try to wake her up so that she could play with him.

More times than not, the action wold bring his papa to tears, so he stopped doing that.

Every time he came in this room he wondered if his mother would wake up. In his mind she was just sleeping but he knew there was something more. It was just that his little mind couldn't wrap around that something else could be wrong.

"Ah!" he pointed to the lady.

Sesshomaru smiled sadly as his son recognized his mother.

"That's right, pup." Sesshomaru said. "That's your Mama."

"Ah!" he pointed again. "Ma!

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and without control his eyes watered and fell down his checks.

His pup, looked back at him happily thinking his did good, but frowned when he saw his papa crying.

"Hnn..." he whimpered in distress.

Sesshomaru hearing the sound quickly covered his tears and smiled.

"That's right, Mama."

The boy smiled happy that he did good. His papa wasn't crying anymore and he did something to make his papa smile!

"Ma!" the pup smiled as he spoke once more. He figured that if it brought happiness to his papa once, it would do it again.

Sesshomaru fought hard not to cry again. He didn't want to upset his son like last time. He didn't want his son to be afraid to talk just because he was upset about the situation. He wanted his son to be able to feel that he could do anything he set his mind to and not caged, liked Sesshomaru has been fearing for his son in the near future.

Sesshomaru knew that things weren't going to be easy for his pup. Life was going to hard to live in this world as a male, but he was prepared to face any challenge and if need be, he would leave this world, and go to his own. He would do anything to protect his pup.

"I wish you could see this Kagome. He just said his first word." Sesshomaru stated sadly. "You are missing out on his life. Please, come back to us. We need you, I need you. Please come back."

Sesshomaru gathered up his son and got up to leave. The pup whined at being taken away from his mama.

"Ma!"

0000000000000

Kagome was drifting. She knew this but couldn't muster the strength to fight back. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep and she did. When she woke up again she was still drifting. She couldn't see anything.

Everything was black.

"Hello?" she called out. Nothing answered her back. She was alone and she didn't like it.

_What am I going to do? _she thought of a way to escape the world in black. She didn't like it here. It was too quiet, too dark, too alone.

She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with Sesshomaru. She wanted to be with her child that she knew Sesshomaru had. She didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl, and she didn't care. All she wanted was to just see the child, even if it was just once, she could live with that.

Sometimes she would hear voices, one of which sounded a lot like Sesshomaru. She would struggle and claw at the darkness but it would not let her go. The more she struggled, the more it's hold on her strengthen.

She could not break free, and she feared one day, the voice would stop, and she would be completely alone. That scared the shit out of her. She couldn't be alone. She couldn't handle alone. That was her worst fear in her life, was being alone.

She had to escape. There had to be a way. If there was a way, she was going find it. Day by day she looked and fought to find some kind of opening, any weak spot she could find.

There were none.

"Kagome..."

Said woman gasped at the clear sound of her name. Never before were the voices ever so clear. Something was happening. She could feel it.

"Ma!"

Kagome felt tears fall from her eyes. She didn't know why but then she knew. She knew who had called her Ma. It was her child. The child that she had fought so hard for, so it could live.

"That's right, Mama." That was Sesshomaru's voice again. She could hear them. A sob ripped from her throat. She couldn't handle this! They were so close! They were so close and she couldn't reach them.

"I want out!" she screamed into the darkness. "Did you hear me? I said I want out!"

A flash of light blinded her and chased away the darkness.

The next thing Kagome knew was that she was laying on something really soft and there were two people next to her. Though she didn't hope, she knew who those two people were.

"I wish you could see this Kagome. He just said his first word." Sesshomaru stated sadly. "You are missing out on his life. Please, come back to us. We need you, I need you. Please come back."

_Sesshomaru...? _Kagome thought as her mind was slowly coming back to focus. Her actions were sluggish and her body felt like lead but she had to move. She had to let Sesshomaru know that she was here and she was going to protect them.

She heard scrapping against the floor and closely after that, footsteps. He was walking away.

_Don't leave! _she cried in her head. _I'm here! I'm right here!_

A whine broke her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the one person she had wanted to see since the first time of entering the darkness; her child.

"Ma!" his little voice carried to her.

She smiled as she saw him. It was a boy. A beautiful boy. Kagome started to cry. She didn't care if her child was a girl or not, all the matter was that her child was alive and while.

With much effort she raised one of her arms towards her son. She wanted to touch him, to feel him for the first time. He was big, she realized, wondering how long she had slept in the darkness.

"Ma!" her son called again noticing she was awake for the first time. Those big golden eyes were going to break some hearts matched lovingly with his dark hair. He was perfect in her eyes.

The tears poured over her cheeks. He had called her Ma.

Kagome couldn't be any prouder.

Sesshomaru grunted as he tried to keep the his son from squirming too much in his hold. For some reason he was more active today then any other time when visiting his mother. Sesshomaru deeply wish that his Kagome was awake. She would know why their son was so active today. He just seemed like he was full of energy.

He growl tightening his hold on his son. The pup wouldn't stop moving! The worse part was that he kept calling out for his mother. Sesshomaru wanted to grant his pup his wish of being with his mother, but it was impossible. Kagome was in a coma and she didn't look like she was coming out anytime soon.

"Ma!"

Sesshomaru was almost out the door when he stopped in his tracks. He nose twitched at the smell, but...that couldn't be right. His whole body tensed frozen to his spot in front of the door.

_It can't be... _Sesshomaru thought. He felt his son move again but didn't dare hope. Slowly he turned around, holding his breath.

He didn't want to hope but the emotion was swelling up in his chest. He was hoping Kagome had finally woken up.

Turning completely around Sesshomaru felt faint.

"Kagome..."

His mate gave him a teary eyed smile. "Hi, Sesshomaru. Can I hold him?"

Sesshomaru didn't think twice. He gave the boy to his mother. He couldn't help but smile as Kagome held their child for the first time.

"How old is he?"

"Two month."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He's so big."

Sesshomaru nodded and chuckled.

"He's perfect though." Kagome commented as she held her son to her chest.

"He is."

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru. "Come here."

Sesshomaru obeyed.

Kagome's eyes softened as she leaned up. Sesshomaru followed meeting her halfway. There they fell into a tender kiss. One of many more Sesshomaru hoped.

"I love you." said Kagome against his lips.

He smiled and pulled away. "I love you too."

Kagome inched over and made room for her mate. Sesshomaru caught on and went to lay down.

There they slept. Sesshomaru and her child basking in her warmth and love while Kagome stayed awake to watch her loved ones. She was never going to leave them again. She would make sure of it.

0000000000000000000

Thankyou all for reading! This is the last chapter of this story! I am grateful to all those who have read and reviewed this story! Love you all but it's time for this to end. I might even make side stories from this, but this one is over!

Thanks again!


End file.
